


Dust Squad

by Hirfael



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, F/M, Galactic Republic, Gen, Jedi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirfael/pseuds/Hirfael
Summary: 2011-ben kezdtem el írni barátommal a The Duty and the Beasts című Star Wats fanfictiont. A történet a klónháborúk ideje alatt játszódik, főszereplői a két Jedi karakterünk, Wilwarin és Ardenis. Egy nagyon régi sztoriról van szó, amelynek gyökerei, cselekményvázlatai évekkel korábbi időkre nyúlnak vissza.A Dust Squad ennek a történetnek a kiegészítő része. A cselekmény a DatB során játszódik, a klónháborúk második felében, a középpontban pedig Wilwarin és új osztaga áll, az ő kalandjaik, küldetéseik.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & Original Character(s)





	1. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

**Author's Note:**

> Ritkán frissítem ezt a történetet. De ha van ihlet és indíttatás, írok.  
> Eltérések a canon-tól előfordulnak.


	2. Árny a szentélyben

_A galaxis nem más, mint hideg csillagok megszámlálhatatlan összessége a sötét, végtelen semmiben. Ha kívülről próbálja szemlélni az ember, hirtelen rádöbben, mennyire egyedül van, egy apró, jelentéktelen létforma a sok között. Egyedül… vagy mégsem? Az Erő mindig ott van, mindenhol. Az Erő Élet, értelmet ad mindennek, az Erő szólít a létezésbe. És aki keresi az Élő Erőt, az nem marad egyedül…_

Wilwarin zihálva ült fel alkalmi fekhelyén, felriadva az álomból, amelyben sötét, fagyos térben lebegett magányosan, előtte pedig csillagok ragyogtak. Biztos, hogy csillagok voltak, furcsán fénylők, pislákolásukkal titkokat suttogók, amely suttogásokra Wilwarin nem emlékezett. Kissé remegő kézzel támasztotta meg a homlokát, miközben a talaj -a szállítóhajó fedélzete- megrázkódott. Biztosan ez ébresztette fel, és a lány most egy nyújtózás közepette talpra kászálódott, majd beletúrt a forgolódástól rendezetlen hajába. Nem sikerült kipihennie magát, az eltelt három és fél óra erre vajmi kevés volt, és a furcsa álom sem tette mindezt kellemesebbé. Igaz, Wilwarin nem tulajdonított neki különösebb figyelmet; az utóbbi hónapok során, egy Lola Sayu nevű haldokló bolygón átéltek után sokkal borzalmasabb álmai voltak, amelyek lassan múltak csak el, és mélyen belül még mindig rettegett, hogy egyszer majd visszatérnek. Miközben felcsatolta az övére a fénykardját, a körülötte lévő üres ágyakra nézve megállapította, hogy a többiek már felkeltek és valószínűleg előrementek a pilótafülkébe. Az űrutazás közbeni alvásnál Wilwarin csak a pilótáskodást utálta jobban, s így hát, különös álom ide vagy oda, egész elviselhetőnek ítélte meg a helyzetet. _Kijöttünk a hiperűrből,_ gondolta, miközben a hajó újra megrázkódott, és indult, hogy csatlakozzon a többiekhez.

* * *

Visszhang hátradőlt a pilótaülésben és nyugodt lassúsággal navigálta a hajót, amely széles ívben kerülte meg a NaJedha nevű bolygót. Ötös mellette unottan könyökölt a műszerfal szabad részére, míg Ököl, aki osztotta Wilwarin negatív nézeteit a repüléssel kapcsolatban, épp azon volt, hogy Visszhang bámulatosan körülményes pilótáskodása ellenére se hányja el magát. Tit, speciális kommandós gondolataiba mélyedve bámult ki az ablakon. Wilwarin érkezésére mindannyian felpillantottak.

\- Az előbb léptem kapcsolatba a légi irányítással. - jelentette Visszhang, tekintetét visszaemelve az előttük ásító űrre és NaJedhára, mely mögül lassan előbukkant a hold, amelyre tartottak. - Öt perc, negyvenhárom másodperc múlva fogunk landolni.

\- Honnan tudod olyan pontosan? - mordult fel Ököl, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel maga elé kapott egy sisakot (Wilwarin hirtelenjében nem látta, kiét) és erősen zöldes árnyalatban játszó arccal hajolt mélyen bele. Visszhang már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Wilwarin gyorsan a szavába vágott, mielőtt elkezdhette volna a kiselőadást.

\- Remek. Igazából nem lesz túlzottan nehéz feladatunk. A jedha-i Jedi szentélyben nem hinném, hogy komoly harcok várnának ránk.

\- Szóval van több Templom is, nem csak a Coruscanton? - kérdezte Ötös.

\- Nos, igen, bár ez a hely nem éppen az, nincsenek ott Jedi lovagok, csupán a segítőik. Jedhán elsősorban kristályokat őriznek, olyanokat, amelyek a fénykardokban is vannak. A jedha-i szentély a múltunkat, a kultúránkat őrzi, legalább is ezt tanították nekem a Templomban. Az őrzői… nos, egy részük egykor Jedi tanonc volt és a Templomban nevelkedett, akárcsak én. De nem mindenkiből lesz Jedi lovag. - Wilwarin az egyre közeledő Jedha felszínét tanulmányozta. - Akiket egy mester sem választ tanítványának, azok más módon szolgálják a Rendet; néhányan közülük itt vannak, az őrség tagjai.

\- Szóval olyanok, mint te? - Ököl elgyötört arccal nézett fel.

\- Részben. Fogékonyak az Erőre, de a kiképzésük épphogy csak elkezdődött, és meg is szakadt. - válaszolta Wilwarin, miközben a köpenyéért nyúlt. - De nem miattuk jövünk ide, bár felmerült már, hogy néhányukat visszahívjuk; túl sokat veszítettek a Jedik is a háborúban, egyre kevesebb a tiszt. Most viszont a szentély vezetője, Rohin Daan lépett kapcsolatba a Jedi Renddel, hogy segítséget kérjen, Obi-Wan legalább is ezt mondta. Különös, aggasztó dolgok történtek a szentélyben… hogy pontosan mik is, azt mindjárt megtudjuk a vezetőtől személyesen. Mindenesetre nem fog ártani egy-két nap pihenés nektek.

\- És neked. - vonta fel a szemöldökét Ököl. Wilwarin kénytelen volt igazat adni neki; már nem is emlékezett, mikor volt utoljára alkalma négy-öt óránál többet pihenni egyhuzamban. Csatából csatába vezényelték őket, ütközetek követték egymást vég nélkül… Wilwarin látta a kimerültséget a mindig szívós, bámulatos állóképességgel rendelkező klónkatonákon, és bár nehezen vallotta be, magán is érezte. Szükségük volt most erre a küldetésre.

A hold gravitációs terébe érve Visszhang megkezdte a leszállást. Az űr sötétségét napos, sivatagos-sziklás vidék képe váltotta fel, hogy hunyorogniuk kellett a hirtelen világosságtól. A légi forgalom igen csekély volt; Jedha egykor forgalmas kereskedelmi pontnak számított, mostanra azonban jelentősen veszített a népszerűségéből. Most már csak azok jártak erre, akik misztikumot, spirituális dolgokat kutattak, tanulmányoztak.

\- Hű… - jegyezte meg Wilwarin, ahogy elsuhantak egy gigantikus szobor fölött. A vélhetően évszázados, sziklából kifaragott monstrum kivont fénykardot tartó Jedi lovagot ábrázolt, amely néma őrként magasodott úticéljuk, Jedhaváros fölé. A település maga is egy sziklára épült, kiemelkedve így a tájból. A hajóról jól látszott, hogy szűk, zsúfolt utcák és hevenyészett lakóházak sokasága vár rájuk odalenn. A leszállópályát szinte észre sem lehetett venni, de Visszhang elkanyarodott, magabiztosan navigált másfelé: nekik a szentély külön leszállópályájára volt engedélyük.

A Kyber Templom kőtornya magasan Jedhaváros fölé emelkedett, környékén nyoma sem volt a város többi részére jellemző nyüzsgésnek, a lakók maguktól tisztelték meg a helyet azzal, hogy nem léptek ok nélkül a területére. A hatalmas épület előtti tér kihalt volt és tiszta; finom zökkenés jelezte, ahogy Wilwarinék hajója földet ért rajta.

\- Azért tartsátok nyitva a szemeteket. - dünnyögte Wilwarin, miközben szorosabbra vonta maga körül a köpenyét. Nem igazán tudta, mire számítson, a megszentelt helyek fanatikus őrzőivel való társalgás nem volt az erőssége. A napsütés ellenére hideg és gyengéden fújó szél fogadta, ahogy katonáival maga mögött lesétált a rámpán. A szentélybe felvezető széles kőlépcső felől egy fiatal nautolan sietett hozzájuk, a templom őrségének -melyből kettő a lépcső alján, kettő a tetején, a templom bejáratának két oldalán posztolt- öltözetét viselve. Hozzájuk érve röviden meghajolt.

\- Üdvözöllek a jedha-i Kyber Templomban, Jedi lovag. - köszöntötte Wilwarint, majd biccentett a klónkatonák felé is, amivel rögtön elnyerte a lány szimpátiáját. - Daan mester már nagyon várt téged; kérlek engedd meg, hogy hozzá kísérjelek. A nevem Zot Akso, a szentély védelmezőinek egyike vagyok.

\- Öhm… köszönöm a fogadtatást. - Wilwarin alaposan végigmérte Zot-ot. Huszonévesnek látszott, karcsú volt és erős, nagy, fekete szemei élénken csillogtak. Fajára jellemző hosszú lekkuit, melyek színe a szürkülő tengerre emlékeztette Wilt, hátul összefogta, hogy ne zavarják a mozgásban, övén valamiféle vibropenge lógott. - Ők a katonáim: Tit, Ököl, Visszhang és Ötös. Az én nevem Wilwarin… de nem vagyok Jedi lovag, csupán padawan még.

\- Ó… bocsáss meg. - Zot hangjában az udvariasság mellett most mintha szomorúság csendült volna. - Belőlem nem lehetett padawan.

Most Wilwarin érezte magát kényelmetlenül. Zot ezek szerint egyike volt azoknak a növendékeknek, akikről a hajón mesélt, akiket egy Jedi mester sem vett maga mellé.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Az Erő akarata. - válaszolta halvány mosollyal Zot, majd terelve a témát hátrébb lépett. - Menjünk.

Azonban amikor Wilwarin és kísérete elindultak volna utána, megtorpant, habozni látszott.

\- A jedha-i Kyber Templomba nem léphetnek kívülállók. - mondta végül, s arcán egy pillanat erejéig úgy látszott, maga sem tud mit kezdeni a ténnyel. Mindenesetre bocsánatkérően nézett Wilwarinra. - Kérlek bocsáss meg, Wilwarin padawan, de a katonáid nem tarthatnak veled. Az Őrzőkön és az ide látogató Jedi lovagokon kívül keveseknek adatik meg, hogy beléphessen. Ez a szabály.

A lány tanácstalan pillantást váltott a klónokkal. Zot mondandója hirtelen érte és nem számított ilyesféle akadályra, így nem efféleképp tervezte el a dolgok menetét. Semmi kedve nem volt egyedül bemenni a Templomba, akár barát várta ott, akár ellenség. Fújtatva sóhajtott, hogy kifejezze nemtetszését; sajnos azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem húzhatja hezitálással az időt. Ha nem ilyen kényes ügyben jár el, szembement volna a szabályokkal habozás nélkül. Ez a küldetés azonban túlságosan a Tanács látószögében volt, és Wilwarin már többször szembekerült velük; most nem húzhatta ki a gyufát.

\- Parancsnok, engedelmével. - szólalt meg Tit, a kívülállók jelenléte miatt hivatalosabbra fogva a beszélgetési formulát. - Katonailag nem túl biztonságos, ha a csapat főtisztje egy tisztázatlan probléma ismertetése előtt különválik.

\- Valóban. - biccentett látszatra szinte szórakozottan Wilwarin. Ez a gesztus mesterére, Obi-Wanra vallot, és az említett Jedi általában nagy sikerrel alkalmazta akár megnyugtatás, akár megtévesztés céljából. - De attól tartok, a jelenlegi helyzetben ezt kell tenni. Ez a hely a Jedikhez tartozik, kétlem, hogy bármi komoly veszély lesne a Templomban.

 _Vagy legalább is remélem._ gondolta. _Különben nagyon nagy gáz van._

\- Bemegyek és megtudom, mi lenne itt a dolgunk. - folytatta. - Távollétemben Tit a parancsnok.

A négy katona lenyűgöző egyformasággal tisztelgett, s bár a külső szemlélő számára mindez nem volt más, mint tökéletes katonai reagálás a kapott utasításra, Wilwarin érezte a klónok feszültségét, nemtetszését a helyzetet illetően. Nem örültek a különválásnak, sem ők, sem a lány. Tekintete megkereste Visszhangét; vele szavak nélkül is megértették egymást, vele más volt a kapcsolata, szorosabb, szinte veszélyesen szoros. És Visszhang rögtön tudta, mit üzen: egyrészt, hogy nagyon nem tetszik neki a helyzet és a Templom őrzői elmehetnek a Kilenc Pokolba az ostoba szabályaikkal, másrészt pedig, hogy amikor csak lehetősége van rá, ’véletlenül’ bekapcsolja majd a kommunikátorát, így a klónok élő adásban fogják hallani, mi történik a parancsnokuk körül.

\- Visszamegyünk a hajóra, várunk a következő parancsra. - toldotta meg a tisztelgést közben Tit.

\- Remek. - bólintott Wilwarin, majd kissé neheztelve fordult Zot felé, holott tudta, hogy nem a fiú tehet az előírt szabályról.

\- Tarts velem kérlek. - Zot ismét elindult a lépcső felé, Wilwarin pedig egy fintorgás után követte. A kapuhoz felérve még egyszer visszapillantott. Innen lelátott szinte az egész városra, erre a zsúfolt, nyüzsgő hangyabolyra, s hirtelen az álmának egy részlete jutott eszébe: egyedül a galaxisban, a sok között, és mégse. Az Élő Erő mindenütt jelen van, egyénenként és egységként is… aztán gyorsan megcsóválta a fejét, mintha csak a gondolatot próbálná lerázni, és a néma őrök között belépett a kapun.

Tágas, félhomályos csarnokban találta magát, melynek mennyezetét vastag, kőből faragott oszlopok tartották. Hűvös volt, és ő fázósan vonta össze magán a köpenyét. Nem volt ideje bámészkodni, ahogy a kapu döngve bezáródott mögötte (kétszárnyú szerkezet volt, melyet nem technika működtetett, s mint ilyen, igencsak különösnek tűnt Wilwarin számára), egy korosodó férfi lépett oda hozzá, mögötte három fiatal (egy zabrak, egy ember és egy chagrian) kissé lemaradva, az Őrzők ruháját viselve. Zot megkerülte Wilwarint és beállt közéjük.

\- Légy üdvözölve a Kyber Templomban, Jedi lovag. - az idős férfi enyhén széttárta karjait és tiszteletteljesen hajolt meg Wilwarin előtt. - Nagy öröm számomra, hogy itt vagy; sajnos hosszú idő óta ritkán fordul elő, hogy Jedi lovag lép e szent, ősi falak közé. A nevem Rohin Daan, én vezetem a Templom Őrzőit, védem a Jedi Rend itteni örökségét. - futólag hátrafordult a másik négy, fiatal Őrző felé. - Ők a legkiválóbb Őrzők, legbizalmasabb társaim… akár tanítványaimnak is nevezhetném őket, hisz halálom után egyikük lép majd a helyemre; Ilyar, Zot, Chirrut és Bvean. Mindannyian állunk szolgálatodra bármiben.

\- Wilwarin, Jedi padawan. - hajolt meg kurtán a lány, majd valamivel hevesebben folytatta. - Máris élnék a szolgálatoddal, egy kérdés erejéig. A katonáim nem jöhettek velem ide… miért? Nem ők az egyetlen _kívülállók_ Jedhavárosban. Elég sokan zarándokolnak ide messzi világokból. Olyanok, akik ősi, szent tudást kutatnak, vagy csupán át akarják élni az ilyen helyek hatását. Őket is kizárjátok?

\- Igen. - bólintott habozás nélkül, hivatalos nyugalommal Daan. - És ők tiszteletben tartják a szent helyek szabályait, megelégszenek azzal, hogy a közelükben lehetnek. Kérlek bocsásd meg, ha kellemetlenséget okozott ez a döntés.

Wilwarin durcásan hallgatott kis ideig. Daan meg sem rezdült elégedetlensége hallatán, a lány szemrehányása lepattant róla. Wil pedig nem igazán kedvelte az ilyen alakokat.

\- De valamiért mégis a Rend segítségét kértétek, azt, hogy küldjenek ide egy Jedit. - mondta végül. - Esetleg megtudhatnám végre, miről van szó?

Daan most először kényelmetlenül feszengett, tanítványai is nyugtalanul néztek össze a háta mögött.

\- Az egész ügy nagyon kényes… és nagyon kínos. - mondta végül a férfi, ösztönösen halkabbra fogva a hangját. Wilwarin közelebb lépett hozzá. - Belső ügyről van szó, ami nagyon sok gondot okozhat a Jedi Rendnek.

\- Ez elég érdekesen hangzik. - Wilwarin őszinte kíváncsisággal nézett rá. Valami valóban volt itt, az Erőben szinte tapintható volt az elfojtott nyugtalanság, valamiféle mély, sötét… titok. Nem talált rá jobb szót; talán a Templom aurája keltette benne ezt az érzést, valami mindenesetre valóban érezhető volt. Néhány pillanatig lehunyta a szemét. Nem kellett koncentrálnia, az Erőben keletkező hullámok szinte megrohamozták, pedig az ilyesfajta érzékelés sosem volt az erőssége. Súgtak neki valamit, melyet még nem hallott tisztán, még nem volt itt az ideje, hogy értse és elmerüljön benne.

\- Érzed a fodrozódást. - hallotta az egyik tanítvány szavait, a fiatalemberét. Kinyitotta a szemét, de az nem nézett rá, félig elfordult. Wilwarin rávette magát, hogy elemelje a tekintetét róla, kérdését már Daan-hoz intézte.

\- Pontosítanád?

\- Valami munkálkodik itt, az árnyékok között. - tért a lényegre a vezető. - Néhány hete kezdődött az egész. Eltűnt egy Jedi-ereklye, egy ősi tárgy, letűnt korok emléke, melyet itt őriztünk, e szent falak között. Számos ilyen ereklye otthona a Kyber Templom, s mi, Őrzők ezeket is védelmezzük. Az ereklyék a Jedik múltjához, misztikumaihoz kötöttek, a Rend számára és számunkra értékük felbecsülhetetlen.

\- De más mit tudna vele kezdeni? - tudakolta Wilwarin. - Ugye nem holokronról vagy ilyesmiről van szó?

\- Nem. - rázta a fejét Daan, némileg megnyugtatva ezzel a lányt. - Az itt őrzött ereklyék közvetlenül nem tárolnak adatokat; azonban ez nem zárja ki azt, hogy közvetetten, egy olyan személy kezébe adva, akit egész magas szinten áthat az Erő… fogalmazzunk úgy, biztosan senki sem tudhatja, milyen titkokat rejtenek ezek az ereklyék. Sokat több Jedi mester is megvizsgált régen, de mindig derülhet fény új dolgokra. - mélyet sóhajtott, majd folytatta. - Sajnos nem ez volt az egyetlen lopás.

\- Tűntek el újabb ereklyék? - kérdezte rosszat sejtve Wilwarin, holott már tudta a választ.

\- Az első incidenst egy következő követte, majd még több. - mesélte Daan, hangja súlyosan, gondterhelten verődött vissza az ősi falakról. - Mindent megpróbáltunk, hogy elejét vegyük az újabb lopásoknak, hogy elfogjuk azt, aki felelős mindezért, de nem jártunk sikerrel. Reméltük, hogy magunk között meg tudjuk oldani a dolgot, de most már nem adhatunk több időt az elkövetőnek. Ezért értesítettük a Jedi Rendet és kértünk segítséget.

\- Értem. - Wilwarin egyelőre csak ennyit mondott, és igyekezett minél gyorsabban feldolgozni a hallottakat, s egyszersmind kitalálni valamit, amerre elindulhat. Nem ilyesmire számított; szívesebben vett volna valamivel kevésbé ködös és rejtélyes helyzetet, mint azt, amit Daan az előbb lefestett neki. Itt kissé többre volt szükség, mint kivont fénykarddal nekiesni az ellenségnek és jól elverni, ráadásul a katonái hiánya is rosszul érintette. „Szedd össze magad!” gondolta kissé dühösen. A feladat, amit rábíztak, túl fontos volt és olyan felelősséget kívánt, amit ő nem szeretett volna a vállára venni. Megdörzsölte a homlokát, észrevétlenül fintorgott egyet („Vajon a Tanács tudta pontosan, miért is kellek én ide?”), majd kimondta, ami először az eszébe jutott. - Láthatnám a helyszínt, ahonnan az ereklyék eltűntek?

* * *

Wilwarin lenyűgözve lépkedett Rohin Daan mellett, a vezető négy kísérője néhány lépéssel mögöttük haladt, szótlanul. A Kyber Templom hatalmas volt és teljesen más, mint a coruscanti Jedi Templom, ahol ő nevelkedett. A folyosók ugyanúgy tágasak voltak, de az egyszerűségig letisztult formák nyugalma helyett itt mintha titkokról, rejtélyekről súgtak volna a falak, és az élő tűz adta világítás félhomályt és rejtelmességet csempészett az évezredes terekbe. Az anyagok körülötte a maguk csiszolatlanságában tették a Templomot még misztikusabbá. Fenséges volt, ősi és varázslatos.

És elhagyott.

Hiába voltak itt az Őrök, Wilwarin valahogy hiányt érzett. Az Erő, amely a coruscanti Templomot is átszőtte, ott a tanítások mélységét, bölcsességeket közvetített… itt viszont a régmúlt idők megfogalmazhatatlan harmóniája áramlott tisztán, mégis kissé fájón. Valami elmúlt, és többé már nem lesz olyan. Itt már nem voltak Jedik, s ahogy összébb húzta magán a köpenyét, Wilwarin azon töprengett: miért? Ilyen kevesen maradtak volna?

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogyan kerüli meg a biztonsági rendszert. - Wilwarin tekintetével a kamerákat kereste. - És ha nem akar a piacon túladni a lopott holmin, vagy valahogy kicsempészni a bolygóról, akkor mi a szándéka vele, hova rejti.

És vajon vannak-e kinti kapcsolatai vagy egyedül dolgozik? Wilwarin sóhajtott egyet. Ezt majd a klónoknak kell kideríteniük. Hiányolta maga mellől őket és remélte, mihamarabb visszatérhet közéjük, meg úgy egyáltalán, a háborúba. Ott volt rá szükség. Az ilyesfajta küldetésekben, rejtélyek megoldásában nem igazán mozgott otthon, s elképzelte, Obi-Wan mennyire mosolyogna, ha most látná őt. Vagy Ardenis. Ez inkább nekik való feladat lett volna. Ő csupán annyit tudott tenni, hogy meghallgatott és megfigyelt mindent, elraktározta az információkat, amelyeket aztán feltett szándéka volt megosztani a csapatával, és bízott benne, hogy együtt majd kitalálnak valamit. Azt kívánta, bár legalább Visszhang ott lenne vele. A férfi okos volt, nem jelentett volna neki különösebb nehézséget, hogy átlássa a dolgokat és kikövetkeztesse belőlük a megoldást; Wilwarin ezt mindig csodálta benne. Hiányzott neki Visszhang megnyugtató jelenléte, a közelsége…

\- Erős érzéseid vannak valaki iránt. - csendült hirtelen a fiatalember tanítvány hangja, gyorsan és élesen rántva ki Wilwarint a gondolatai közül. A lány dühösen nézett rá, de az még csak a fejét sem fordította az irányába. Nem ez volt az első odaszólása, s bár Wilwarin eddig igyekezett meg sem hallani -Rohin Daan és másik három társa is így tettek, valószínűleg mindennaposak voltak az ilyesfajta megjegyzések-, most elvesztette a türelmét, és ugyan igyekezett nem felcsattanni, szavai izzottak, mint a parázs.

\- Sok személy iránt vannak érzéseim, van, akivel kapcsolatban pozitív, van, akivel negatív. - mondta. - Kezdem úgy vélni, te az utóbbi kategóriába tartozol.

Zot halkan felkuncogott, és ez valamelyest enyhítette Wilwarin feszült -és zavart- hangulatát. Tudta, hogy az Őrzők némelyike fogékony az Erőre, egyesek valamennyi Jedi-kiképzést is kaptak, de az meglehetősen felkészületlenül érte, hogy valamelyikük, főleg egy olyan idegesítő alak, mint amilyennek Chirrut tűnt, a gondolataiba, érzéseibe túrjon. Jedi-küldötti státuszáról pillanatnyilag megfeledkezve, dühösen fintorgott a fiatalember felé, aki mintha észre sem vette volna, s végül csak az rántotta ki a kellemetlen szituációból, hogy Daan vezetésével beléptek egy terembe, melyhez hasonlót Wilwarin eddig csak a Jedi Templomban látott.

A teret sejtelmes, derengő fény töltötte be, megnövelve és méltóságteljessé téve az árnyékokat, melyeket a mindenfelé elhelyezett emelvények, ereklyetartók vetettek, mintha maguk is néma őrként álltak volna, hosszú idő óta rendületlenül, akár a Kyber Templom ősi falai. Wilwarin biztos volt benne, hogy a szentély legjelentősebb részén vannak.

Mégis… a levegő most szinte bűzlött a tanácstalanságtól, kétségbeeséstől… és valami más, nagyon nem odaillő dolog árnyékától, amit Wilwarin nem tudott megnevezni. Az viszont szinte már tapintható volt, még annak is, aki nem volt érzékeny az Erőre, hogy valami nincs rendben itt.

\- Ebben a teremben őrizzük az ereklyéket, immár évszázadok óta. - magyarázta Rohin Daan, miközben beljebb vezette Wilwarint. Tanítványai némán sétáltak odébb a háta mögött, szétszóródva a hatalmas térségben. Wilwarin érdeklődve nézelődött az ereklyetartók között, meg-megállva, megszemlélve egy-egy tárgyat. Tekintetét nem kerülte el a mindenfelé némán posztoló őrök jelenléte, sem azok az ereklyetartók, melyek üresen álltak; Daan-nak egyikre sem kellett felhívnia a figyelmét.

\- Sajnos egyre kevesebben vagyunk; nem tudunk több őrt biztosítani az ereklyék védelmére. - mondta. - A tolvaj pedig teljesen tisztában van ezzel. Ismeri a rendszerünket, a gyengeségeinket, a hibáinkat. Szabadon mozog közöttünk és a bolondját járatja velünk.

Wilwarin elgondolkodva emésztette a hallottakat, miközben az egyik üres ereklyetartóhoz léptek. Azon semmiféle nyoma nem volt annak, hogy erőszakkal törték volna fel, ám a mellette lévőn a lány felfedezett sérülési nyomokat. Finoman végigfuttatta ujjait a durva, hideg felületen, lehunyta a szemét, koncentrált… de nem látott mást, csak üres feketeséget.

\- Az Egyesítő Erőben való jártasság sosem volt az erősségem… vagy valaki nem akarja, hogy így találjam meg a nyomát. - dünnyögte úgy, hogy a mellette álló Daan sem értette igazán a szavait. Kinyitotta a szemét, majd körülnézve folytatta, ezúttal a Templom vezetőjéhez beszélve, miután meggyőződött arról, hogy a többiek hallótávolságon kívül vannak. - Az még nem merült fel benned, hogy esetleg belső embert kell keresnünk? Sok dolgot megmagyarázna.

\- Úgy érted, hogy az Őrzők közül…? - Daan először meglepetten nézett a Jedire, majd hevesen megrázta a fejét. - Nem! Természetesen felmerült ez a lehetőség is, de biztosíthatlak, az esélye annak, hogy a tolvaj a Kyber Templomhoz tartozik, szinte semmi. Mindannyian elhivatottan szolgáljuk a Jedik Rendjét, és mindenkit ellenőriztettem már, pont azért, hogy ne legyen kétséged bennünk… és nekünk sem egymásban.

\- Rendben. - biccentett Wilwarin. - Ettől függetlenül szükségem lenne az Őrzők mindegyikének az adataira, valamint természetesen az eltűnt ereklyék listájára.

Daan kelletlenül, de tisztelettudóan hajtott fejet.

\- Ahogy kívánod.

* * *

Wilwarin hosszú, fáradt-bosszús sóhajjal dőlt hátra a fekhelyén, felemelve a kezében tartott adattáblát, hogy az új pozíciójából is tudjon olvasni. Lassan már két órája bújta a Daan által rendelkezésére bocsátott adatokat, de az ottlétének okát illető ügyben egy cseppet sem lett okosabb. A feje már zúgott a feleslegesnek ítélt információtömegtől, és legszívesebben azonnal felpattant volna, hogy a feszültséget némi vívásgyakorlattal levezesse és kitisztítsa a gondolatait (mennyivel szívesebben kaszabolt volna droidokat a csatatéren!), de erre a számára kiutalt vendégszobában természetesen nem volt lehetősége. Végül, miután néhány perc elteltével rádöbbent, hogy már fel sem fogja, amit olvas, morogva dobta le az adattáblát, majd karját unottan felemelve az Erőt segítségül hívva töltött magának egy pohár vizet és az ágyhoz lebegtette.

\- Kriff a szabályokba. - dünnyögte, miközben a kommunikációs csatornát ellenőrizte. Azt már senki sem tilthatta meg neki, hogy _beszéljen_ a katonáival, és néhány másodperc múlva már ott is derengett előtte Tit kékes, miniatűr hologramként kivetített alakja.

\- _Parancsnok?_

\- Végre látok egy szimpatikus arcot is… - a lány futólag elvigyorodott. - Minden rendben odakinn?

\- _Fogjuk rá. Tennivaló híján megfigyeltük és feltérképeztük a területet és a körülötte zajló eseményeket. Visszhang a hajó hátsó részében ügyködik, máris szólok neki, hogy továbbítsa._ \- Tit mindig mindenre gondolt és a lehető legtöbbet hozta ki a dolgokból. Wilwarin elismerően biccentett.

\- Köszönöm, őrmester.

\- _Átadom a csatornát._

Villanás, Tit helyén Visszhang holoképmása tűnt fel.

\- Az alapján, amit Tit mondott, nem unatkoztatok annyira. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin elmosolyodva. Visszhang futólag és némileg feszélyezetten viszonozta a mosolyt.

\- _Folyamatosan figyeljük a Templomot._ \- mondta. - _Nem túl megnyugtató a gondolat, hogy egyedül kellett bemenned oda. Ha baj lenne…_

\- …majd kivágom magam. És nem szavakkal. - Wilwarin rántott egyet a vállán.

\- _Sikerült többet megtudnod a körülményekről?_

\- Végre. - Wilwarin a szemét forgatta, mutatva, hogy mennyire bosszantja a helyzet; az mindenesetre némi elégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy a titokban adásban hagyott kommunikátora valamennyi információt átengedett, és társai így nagyjából tisztában vannak a helyzet alapjaival. - Úgy tűnik, van egy meglehetősen trükkös tolvajunk, akit eddig nem bírtak elcsípni. Egy-két ereklyét lenyúlt, majd átküldök én is minden infot, amit kaptam. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy akit keresünk, nem meggazdagodni akar a holmiból… Az indíték ismeretének hiánya kissé nehezít a dolgunkon. Megvizsgáltam minden nyomot, amit hagyott, de azokban sem láttam rendszert. Az illető vagy túl jó az összezavarásban, vagy nem teljesen százas.

\- _Mi mit tehetünk?_ \- kérdezte Visszhang, és Wilwarin azt kívánta, bár ott lenne mellette a katona; a jelenléte rettentően hiányzott neki.

\- Készítettem képeket a helyszínről. Némi nyomot hagyott azért maga után, próbáljatok meg rájönni, milyen eszközökkel dolgozhat. Illetve állj rá a kommunikációs csatornákra. - mondta végül. - Valami értelmezhetőbb nyomot csak hagy maga után, ha idebenn vagy a képeken nem, akkor az éterben vagy a Templom körül. Legyetek éberek! Szeretném minél hamarabb letudni ezt a dolgot, máshol nagyobb szükség lenne ránk. Vagy legalább össze kellett volna balhéznom Daan-nal, hogy titeket is engedjen be…

\- _Inkább jobb, hogy nem tetted._ \- csóválta a fejét Visszhang. - _Nehogy a végén bajod legyen belőle._

\- Ugyan már, túl óvatos vagy, mint mindig. - nevetett fel Wilwarin, aztán elhallgatott, amikor meghallotta az ajtó felől a sípoló hangot, ami jelezte, hogy valaki bebocsátást kér. Sóhajtott egyet. - Most mennem kell. Majd jelentkezem.

Kelletlenül bontotta a kapcsolatot, majd egy könnyed intéssel kinyitotta az ajtót. Amögött az Őrzők egyike, Rohin Daan chagrian fajba tartozó tanítványa toporgott.

\- Gyere be. - a lány kíváncsian tápászkodott fel, futó pillantást vetve az adattáblán megnyitott adatokra. - Ilyar, igaz?

\- Igen. - bólintott az, s kissé félszegen lépett a szobába, mintha ő lenne a Kyber Templom vendége, és nem Wilwarin. Ő is fiatal volt, akár Daan többi kísérője; magas és erős alkatú, bőre népére jellemzően halványkék, fején két felmeredő és két vállára omló, hosszú szarv díszelgett. Tekintete kissé nyugtalanul pásztázta a Jedi padawant és környezetét. - Csupán azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem, szükséged van-e még bármire.

\- Nem hinném… amire igazán szükségem lenne, abban nem tudsz segíteni. - Wilwarin végignézett a szemmel láthatóan nyugtalan chagrianon. - Feszültnek tűnsz. Esetleg _én_ tehetek érted valamit?

\- Köszönöm, nem. - érkezett a tiszteletteljes válasz, amit rövid csend követett. Wilwarin kezdte kissé kellemetlenül érezni magát, ugyanakkor volt egy olyan érzése, mintha Ilyar vívódna valamivel.

\- Te is a Jedi Templomból kerültél ide? Növendék voltál, mint Zot? - kérdezte végül, csak hogy megtörje a hallgatást. Ilyar megrázta a fejét, alsó szarvai finoman meginogtak a mozdulattól.

\- Nem. Engem is felfedezett egy Jedi lovag, akárcsak őt vagy téged. De az én családom nem akart elengedni… félelemből vagy önzésből, nem tudom. A lovag nem vihetett magával a Rendbe. - a chagrian tekintete egy pillanatra élesen megvillant. - Sajnálom, hogy ők döntöttek helyettem. Mire rendelkezhettem magamról, már késő volt. Manipulálták a jövőmet. Most mégis itt vagyok és szolgálom a Jedi Rendet, csak másképp.

Wilwarin már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, felvesse Ilyarnak azt a lehetőséget, hogy annak idején a családja szeretetből ragaszkodott hozzá, ám végül mégsem mondta ki; a chagrian tekintete épp elég elfojtott indulatot árult el.

\- Szerinted ki lopja el az ereklyéket, Ilyar? - kérdezte inkább. A chagrian zavartan pillantott rá, Wilwarin tisztán érzékelte, hogy kérdése a maradék nyugalmából is kibillentette -és pont ez volt vele a célja. Figyelte, ahogy Ilyar toporog, idegessége többet elárult, mint azt szerette volna. Valami nyomasztotta őt, látszott rajta.

\- Nem tudom. - mondta végül lassan. - Az egész olyan zavaros… összezavar. Minduntalan úgy érzem, mintha lenne itt valami. Egy árnyék a szentélyben, hívogató ősi hangok a mélységben, melyeket egyszerre értek és mégsem tudok megfejteni. Itt van kartávolságra tőlem, de nem érem el. Látom, és mégsem ismerem fel… de a gonosz valós. Te Jedi lovag vagy! Van ennek bármi értelme?

Wilwarin elgondolkodva hallgatta, tekintete egy pillanatra elsötétült.

\- Igen… a gonosz valós. - ismételte. - És ahány Jedi, annyiféleképpen értelmezi az Erő súgását. Azt hiszem, velem nincs nagy szerencséd: már növendékként is hadilábon álltam a szabályokkal és nagynak mondott tanokkal. De annak, amit az Erő közöl velünk, mindig van értelme. Néha idő kell, hogy megértsük. Úgy véled, akit keresünk, így vagy úgy, a Templomhoz tartozik?

Ilyar arcán megnevezhetetlen érzelem suhant át.

\- Csak azt tudom, hogy valami nem hagy nyugodni itt. Hogy valami azt akarja, cselekedjek.

Wilwarin felvonta a szemöldökét, majd gyorsan elrejtette arcáról a kételkedés árnyékát és bíztatóan a chagrianra mosolygott.

\- Akkor cselekedj, azt, amit helyesnek érzel. Jobb, mint tétlenül ülni és bizonytalanságban maradni.

\- Szóval… tegyem, amit tennem kell? - Ilyar szemében mintha félelem csillant volna. - Még akkor is, ha esetleg… nem helyes?

\- A hibáinkból is tanulunk, nekem állandóan ezt mondják. - Wilwarin még egyszer végigmérte a fiatalt, majd folytatta. - Holnap bejárom és átvizsgálom az egész szentélyt. Eredetileg egyedül akartam, de támadt egy jobb ötletem. Tarts velem; ha a segítségemre vagy, te és a társaid is, biztosan hamarabb megtalálom azt, aki a lopásokért felelős, és talán a te kérdéseidre is választ kapunk.

Ilyar hálásan nézett a lányra.

\- Úgy lesz. - hajtott fejet. - Köszönöm, Jedi mester.

\- Még mindig csak padawan. - vigyorodott el Wilwarin.

* * *

Tit-nek nem volt ínyére a kialakult helyzet. Világéletében gyakorlatias katona volt, aki nem hitt a Galaxis számos lényét, kultúráját meghatározó babonákban. Amikor a fiatal küldött azon sajnálkozott, hogy a Kyber Templomba nem léphetnek be kívülállók, az összes érzéke riadót fújt. De nem tehetett mást, kifejezéstelen arccal, látszólag laza testtartást felvéve nézte, ahogy parancsnoka felsétál a lépcsőn, majd eltűnik az ősi épület hatalmas kapuja mögött. Egy katona sem kérdőjelezi meg a felettese döntéseit.

 _Látványosan_ , tette hozzá gondolatban, aztán oldalra sandított, mintha a mellette ügyködő Visszhang belelátott volna a fejébe és nyomban ki akarná oktatni. Tit nem kedvelte túlságosan a közkatonákat, hiába voltak ők is a testvérei, nem is volt velük sok dolga korábban. Őt, mint kommandóst, másképp képezték ki, s nevelése során megengedték neki a szabad vélemény, gondolkodás, az önállóság luxusát is. Ő más volt, mint az átlag klónkatona, _szabadabb_. Igaz, Visszhang, Ötös és Ököl sem voltak már közkatonák, és Wilwarin parancsnok kifejezetten támogatta, hogy elsajátítsák ugyanazt az önállóságot, amit Tit gyermekkora óra természetesnek vett. Emberként tekintett a katonáira és meg sem kérdőjelezte, hogy háborúra teremtett klónok ellenére ők többek, mint hús-vér, parancsokat teljesítő gépezetek. Tit gondolatban fejet hajtott a lány előtt.

És persze tudta, hogy Wilwarinnak most nem igazán volt más választása, mint engedelmeskedni az itteni szabályoknak és egyedül bemenni. A Jedivel (a kötelező látszat felszíne alatt) amúgy is inkább bajtársi volt a viszonya, mint felettes és alárendelté. Tit kedvelte Wilwarin parancsnokot. A lány, az első látszat ellenére nem csak kiváló harcos, vezér és stratéga volt, de még a többi Jedi lovagnál is jobban megadta a tiszteletet és elfogadást a katonáinak, és bármit megtett volna értük. Tényleg bármit; Tit egyszerűen tudta, hogy így van. Őt magát élőlényként és katonaként is egyenrangúként kezelte, szoros együttműködésük során nem csak a tudását és tapasztalatait, de a véleményét is igényelte, akárcsak a többi katonájáét. És mindig állta a szavát. Tit pedig azon kapta magát, hogy megint a testvéreire gondol; arra a három másikra, akikkel együtt nevelkedett, akik egykor az osztaga voltak, s kommandós egységként együtt teljesítették a legveszélyesebb küldetéseket. Ők hárman… messze voltak már. Még a háború elején, egy akció során a szeparatisták vegyi fegyvert vetettek be. Tit elveszítette a testvéreit. Nem haltak meg - azóta is mesterséges kómában tartották őket, és bár Tit áthelyezése Wilwarin parancsnok osztagába végleges volt, a lány a szavát adta, hogy amint Tit testvérei magukhoz térnek, a férfi visszamehet hozzájuk. Meg sem kérdőjelezte, hogy bárki dönthetne Tit -aki egy klón a milliók közül- visszahelyezése ellen, egyáltalán lenne beleszólása ebbe, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy a kommandós testvéreinek élete érték, amelyet meg fognak menteni. Pedig még csak nem is ismerte őket. Ekkor vívta ki Tit töretlen hűségét és hitét benne, nem úgy, mint felettes.

Hanem mint bajtárs.

Tit hátradőlt az ülésben és lassan végigsimított az arcán. Ideje lett volna egy borotválkozásnak, de a kommandós most nem akart ezzel foglalkozni.

\- Igazán hozhattunk volna magunkkal egy asztrodroidot. - morogta. - Hogy állsz?

\- Bemértem és rendszereztem a kommunikációs csatornákat. - Visszhang állított valamit az adattáblán, majd átadta Titnek. - Ha minden igaz, el tudjuk fogni a legkisebb kimenő jeleket is, bár Wilwarin kétli, hogy az emberünk bárkivel is akarna kommunikálni. Azt mondta, más hajtóerőt érez ebben az ügyben, nem a haszonszerzés vágyát.

\- Jedik. - dünnyögte Tit, inkább csak megszokásból.

Tit mindenesetre elküldte Ötöst a város utcáira, Ökölt pedig az űrkikötőbe; ha bárki eladni vagy kicsempészni szeretne Jedi-ereklyéket, hamar lebukna. A katonák félóránként jelentettek, de eddig semmit sem láttak.

\- Levédtem a mi csatornánkat. - tette hozzá Visszhang. Tit biccentéssel nyugtázta a dolgot.

\- Akkor mást már nem tudunk tenni, mint várunk. És reméljük, a parancsnok jól boldogul odabenn.

* * *

\- Semmi. - morogta bosszúsan Wilwarin, és felegyenesedve lábával a helyére tolta a trófeaterembe vezető alsó szellőző rácsát. - Pedig a szellőző _mindig_ beválik.

\- Gondolod, hogy így jutott be? - Ilyar aggodalmasan billentette oldalra a fejét.

\- Valahogy csak sikerül elérnie, hogy nyugodtan kószálhasson az egész Kyber Templomban. Jobb, ha mindenre gondol az ember. - vont vállat Wilwarin. - Hacsak az egykori Jedik nem építettek néhány titkos folyosót, hogy most, évszázadok elteltével kiszúrjanak velem… Na menjünk tovább.

Már hajnal óta talpon volt. Daan négy kísérője készségesen csatlakozott hozzá, hogy a segítségére legyen; együtt átkutatták a Templom legtöbb termét, de semmi érdemlegeset nem találtak. Wilwarin felhívta Tit-et, hogy próbálják megnövelni a hajójuk hőkeresőjének hatósugarát.

\- Talán az majd segít. - dünnyögte az orra alatt, miközben maga mögött a négy Őrzővel kisétált a trófeateremből. - Mi a következő állomás?

\- Errefelé még nem jártunk. - Zot egy térképet vetített ki maguk elé menetközben, és néhány pirossal jelölt részre mutatott. - Talán a hátsó kilátó…

\- Akkor legyen az. - Wilwarin nagyot ásított. A nautolan elvigyorodott.

\- Pedig a hétköznapok még unalmasabbak itt. Hozzak egy kávét?

Wilwarin hálásan nézett rá.

\- Azt megköszönném.

\- Akkor majd utolérlek titeket a kilátónál. - biccentett Zot és elsietett. Ilyar bocsánatkérően pillantott rájuk.

\- Nekem jelentenem kell Daan mesternek, eddig mire jutottunk. - mondta, hangjából némi feszültség hallatszott ki; Wilwarin érezte, hogy nem szívesen hagyja ott őket. - Folyamatos beszámolót kért.

\- Hát persze. Menj csak. - mondta neki Wilwarin és a chagrian is távozott, magára hagyva őt Daan két másik tanítványával. A Jedi lassan tovább indult a folyosón. - Úgy néz ki, hárman maradtunk. Na nézzük azt a kilátót.

Útjuk a Templom délkeleti részébe a hídon át vezetett. Ez volt az első helyszín, amelyet Zot és a többiek megmutattak Wilwarinnak. Az ősi kőépítmény egy szakadék fölött húzódott át, melynek alján állítólag hegyes sziklák meredeztek felfelé, legalább is Zot ezt mesélte. Így volt ez a kezdetektől, tette hozzá a nautoli, régen a hidat szertartásokra is használhatták, hogy pontosan mifélékre, azt nem tudta, de ma már csak ott van, mint egy emlék a sok közül. Mindenesetre gyönyörű volt és fenséges, tiszteletet és merengést parancsoló, olyan látvány, amely magára vonzotta a tekinteteket. Oldalában fáklyák lobogtak, fényük körbevonta a hidat, halványan még a szakadékba is lejutott, sejtetve az ott lévő sziklák árnyékát. Bár a híd széles volt, peremmel nem rendelkezett, így Wilwarinék óvatosan léptek rá, figyelve, hogy középen haladjanak.

A robbanás váratlanul történt, elsöprően, pusztítóan. Az Erő az utolsó pillanatban figyelmeztette Wilwarint; a lány megtorpant, kitárt karjaival megállítva két kísérőjét, de már késő volt.

A detonációba az egész Kyber Templom beleremegett. Wilwarin a perem felé lendült, magával rántva Chirrutot és Bvean-t, ugyanebben a pillanatban a mennyezetről letépett szikladarabok elérték a hidat. Az építmény darabokra tört a lábuk alatt, és ők zuhanni kezdtek az alattuk elterülő sötét mélység felé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A történetszálat a Star Wars: Rogue One film ihlette. Időben bő húsz évvel azelőtt járunk, de a helyszín a filmben felbukkanó Jedha hold és az azon található Kyber Templom, valamint a fiatal Chirrut Imwe is szerepel a történetben.


	3. Kristályfény

A sötétség maga alá temette. A tagjait egyik pillanatban egyáltalán nem érezte, aztán megérkezett a fájdalom, tompán, majd erősödve, ismerősen. A törmelék lenyomta, de nem nehezedett rá túlságosan, fel tudott ülni.

\- Kriff… - köhögött fel Wilwarin és a szemét meresztette, de nem látott semmit. A tagjait próbálgatta, nem volt súlyos sérülése, habár érezte, hogy a vér lecsorog az arcán, egy kődarab alaposan fejbe verte. Valamennyire még kába volt, de ahogy a fájdalom megjelent, úgy a gondolatai, emlékei is helyrerázódtak. - Rohadt robbanás!

A robbanások átkozottul megkeserítették az életét, mióta tartott a háború. Amilyen sikeres, legyőzhetetlen harcosnak számított a csatákban, a robbanásokkal szemben annyira szerencsétlen volt. Egy detonáció korábban eltörte a gerincét, és a Lola Sayun történteket, azt a poklot is egy robbanás előzte meg, ami elől ellökte Visszhangot. Most pedig ez…

Emlékezett, hogy a hídon sétáltak végig, a hirtelen rátörő rossz, figyelmeztető érzésre, a robbanás előtti másodpercre, melybe mintha a világmindenség tömörült volna bele, hogy aztán elemi, pusztító erővel kitörjön. De a lényeges részletekre, azokra, amelyek bármiféle magyarázatot kínáltak volna, nem emlékezett, hiába próbálta felidézni.

Mellette elhaló nyögés hasított levegőbe, neki pedig eszébe jutott, hogy nem egyedül zuhant le.

\- Chirrut! - az Erővel próbált tapogatózni, amikor koncentrált, megérezte a jelenlétét tőle nagyjából két méterre. Odébb lökött egy nagy követ, amely az útjában volt és valószínűleg eddig mozgásképtelenné tette a fiatalt. - Jól vagy?

\- Élek. - Chirrut is köhögött ugyan, de a hangja nem mutatott érzelmeket. - Nem közvetlenül rám esett, csak leszögezett a földre.

\- Jó… - Wilwarin kitapogatta Chirrut karját, majd támadt egy ötlete, aktiválta a fénykardját és óvatosan lefektette a földre; az éjfekete penge sugara adott némi fényt, noha nem akkorát, amelyet egy hagyományos fénykard árasztott volna. - Hol van Bvean?

A másik Őrző nem volt olyan szerencsés. Alig, hogy kimondta, Wilwarin meg is pillantotta őt, beszorulva a sziklák és a törmelék alá. Felpattant és odaküzdötte magát hozzá. A zabrak alig volt eszméleténél.

\- Súlyosan megsebesült! - Wilwarin igyekezett a lehető legjobban átlátni a sérülést, s közben jeges, szorító érzés tört rá, hogy ő nem ért ehhez, nem tud mit kezdeni vele, csak abban biztos, hogy a sérülés borzalmas, _végzetes_. Bvean haldoklott. - Chirrut, gyere már!

A tehetetlenség, hogy valaki meg fog halni és ő nem segíthet, nem volt ismeretlen számára, de ugyanolyan elviselhetetlen, mint eddig minden alkalommal. Wilwarin megszorította Bvean karját, mintha ezzel benne tarthatná az életet, és szinte eszelősen hajolt fölé. Chirrut nem mozdult, talán megbénították a történtek vagy már tudta, hogy vége… Wilwarinnak egyelőre nem volt ideje, hogy haragudjon rá.

\- Tarts ki! - teljes erejéből szorította Bvean-t, miközben lelökte róla a köveket, csak hogy szemmel láthatóan is meggyőződjön arról, milyen súlyos a sérülés. A zabrak már nem volt magánál, alig vett levegőt, a szíve egyre lassabban vert, küzdve minden egyes dobbanásért, és Wilwarin már csak azt nézhette tehetetlenül, ahogy az élet lassan elszállt belőle. Rámeredt, mintha képtelen lenne felfogni, hogy már halott. A torkát fojtogatta a keserűség, az önvád. _Nem tudtam megmenteni._ ez a gyűlölt tapasztalat, melyet oly sokszor próbált megelőzni, gyakran sikertelenül, amit a háború kezdete óta számtalanszor átélt már fájón, kábítón, újra jelentkezett. _Őt sem tudtam… ő is meghalt. Nem tudok megóvni senkit._

\- Visszhangot megmentetted. - csendült hirtelen Chirrut tárgyilagos, higgadt hangja. Wilwarin egész elfeledkezett arról, hogy ő is ott van, és most összerezzent; észre sem vette, hogy hangosan is kimondta gondolatait. Vagy a fiatal beléjük látott? Szavaira egy pillanatra lejátszódott a fejében az a régi robbanás, szinte érezte a forróságát, Lola Sayu lávafolymainak orrfacsaró bűzét, miközben fülében csengett a többiek kiáltása és a lézersugarak magas hangja… aztán mindezt elsöpörte a döbbenet, hogy Chirrut mégis honnan tudhat minderről, meg egyáltalán honnan tudhatja, hogy ki az a Visszhang.

\- Mégis hogy a… - a zsibbasztó veszteségérzetből kirántódva bámult Chirrutra. - Belelátsz a gondolataimba?

Végül is, a Kyber Templom Őrzői közül többen is érzékenyek az Erőre. Válasz nem érkezett, Wilwarin pedig eltöprengett néhány pillanatig: Chirrut vajon egykor maga is Jedi növendék volt? Ki ez a srác egyáltalán?

\- Mennünk kellene. - mondta végül Chirrut. Wilwarin felhorkant.

\- Mégis hová? - aztán kénytelen volt beismerni magának, hogy Chirrut azért mégiscsak visszahúzta a jelenbe, lenyugtatta háborgó gondolatait, és akármennyire idegesítő néha, életben maradt és segítségére lehet. Lecsukta Bvean szemét, gondolatban elbúcsúzva a zabraktól, majd elfordult tőle és felegyenesedett, hogy körbenézhessen a helyen, ahova kerültek. Chirrut szavai nem hagyták békében, képtelen volt elszakadni a sejtelemtől, hogy az Őrző több, mint aminek mutatja magát. Próbálta visszaterelni gondolatait és figyelmét a feladatra, hogy kitalálja, hogyan jutnak ki onnan, ahova zuhantak, hogy egyáltalán hol vannak és kinek a keze van mindebben, de nagyon nehezen ment, minduntalan az járt a fejében, amit Chirrut mondott: Visszhangot _akkor_ megmentette…

\- Valamilyen barlangban lehetünk. - állapította meg, kézbe véve a fénykardját és körbevilágítva vele. Chirrut is feltápászkodott ugyan, de utána nyugodtan állt a helyén, nem mozdult, nem nézelődött, csak a többi Őrző fegyverétől némileg eltérő botját szorította magához. - A robbanás elég sok követ leomlaszthatott a mennyezetről, ezek mind alázuhantak, az elsők feltörték ennek a helynek a tetejét, az utolsók elzárták. Az biztos, hogy arra nem jutunk ki, ahonnan jöttünk. - megpróbált minél több teret bevilágítani, de egy árva fénykard ehhez nem igazán volt hatásos eszköz. Wilwarin morgolódott magában egy sort, és az sem derítette jobb kedvre, hogy Chirrut továbbra sem csinál semmit. Belebámult a sötétbe. Amennyire látta, a barlang széles volt, elvezetett hosszan, arról azonban már végképp fogalma sem volt, hogy érdemes-e elindulni abba az irányba. - Érzékelésből pocsék vagyok… egyszerűen nem tudok ráhangolódni a környezetre. Vagy másokra, legyen szó akár Jedikről. Yoda mester egyszer majdnem meg is buktatott… - most különösen bánta, hogy Katoonit nem engedték vele erre a küldetésre. A tizenegy éves Jedi növendék kislány kalandos úton került Wilwarin mellé: dacára a háború veszélyeinek, a Tanács kiválasztott néhány gyermeket a legügyesebbek közül és tapasztalatszerzés céljából egyes Jedi mesterek mellé küldte őket. Obi-Wan ugyanezzel a lendülettel, saját szakállára átruházta Katooni felügyeleti jogát Wilwarinra, aki először hevesen tiltakozott, aztán -ami őt magát is meglepte- pillanatok alatt szoros kötelék alakult ki közte és a kislány között. Katooni komoly gyerek volt, hihetetlenül nagy empatikus készséggel és kiváló érzékelési képességekkel. Ő könnyedén eligazodott volna ezen a helyen. De Katoonit sajnos visszarendelték a Jedi Templomba néhány napra, hogy a mestereknek beszámolhasson az első küldetésén szerzett tapasztalatairól, így Wilwarin nem hozhatta őt magával a Jedha-ra. Indulatosan rúgott bele egy kisebb kődarabba.

\- Bvean-nél lehet lámpa, az segíthet neked. - szólalt meg Chirrut, megunva a szerencsétlenkedését. - Az Őrzők felszerelésének a része. Azt mondják, a Kyber Templom egyes elzárt részeiben nincs világítás.

Wilwarin felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Jó, hogy eszedbe jut. - lépett oda az Őrző mellé és csípőre tette a kezét. - Te is elővehetted volna a sajátodat egy kicsit korábban, és akkor már előbbre járnánk.

\- Nekem nincs lámpám. - jelentette ki nyugodtan Chirrut, és először, mióta Wilwarin a Kyber Templomba érkezett, teljesen felé fordult. - Nincs szükségem rá.

Most először látta tisztán az arcát. Wilwarin belebámult a furcsa, világos szemekbe és a felismerés és döbbenet jeges érzése kúszott fel a hátán.

\- Te vak vagy? - nyögte ki végül, szinte hitetlenkedve. Chirrut megvonta a vállát, még el is mosolyodott, amitől a Jedi meglehetősen tapintatlannak érezte az előbbi kérdését.

\- Azt mondják. De egy vagyok az Erővel, és az Erő velem van. Többre pedig nincs szükségem.

Wilwarin egyelőre csak tátogni tudott.

\- De hát… fel se tűnt…

\- Az Erő vezet engem. Ez éppen elég. - vont vállat Chirrut. - Sokat elárul. Azt is, hogy mi van körülöttünk, hogy merre menjünk. A barlangot elég tágnak érzem, és nem ér véget, valamiféle járatba torkollik.

\- Járatok? - nézett nagyot Wilwarin. Valamennyire még mindig a döbbenet hatása alatt állt, de Chirrut mondandója felvillanyozta.

\- Szólnak róla legendák, hogy a Templom régebben, amikor a Jedik még itt éltek, jóval nagyobb volt, mint most. - Chirrut magabiztosan indult el előre a törmeléket kerülgetve, és Wilwarin, immár a fiatal vakságának tudatában ismét elámult azon, hogy mintha nem is akadályozná őt a látás hiánya. Hogy nem jött rá erre korábban… - Azt mondják, az ősi járatok egy része megmaradt elrejtve, de az Őrzők közül eddig senki sem talált erre bizonyítékot.

\- Hát, majd kiderül, mi az igazság. - Wilwarin nem állt le töprengeni holmi legendákon, a tudat, hogy találtak egy esetleges kiutat, bőven elég volt számára. A Bvean-től szerzett lámpát maga előtt tartva felzárkózott Chirrut mellé, közben előhalászta a kommunikátorát is, de ahogy sejtette, az semmiféle jelet nem érzékelt. _Mélyen a Templom alatt lehetünk._ gondolta. Égett a vágytól, hogy kapcsolatba léphessen a csapatával, tudathassa velük, hogy nem esett baja, de erre jelenleg semmi lehetősége nem volt. Tit-ék biztosan érzékelték a robbanást. Vajon hogy kezelik a most kialakult helyzetet? Wilwarin nagyot sóhajtott. Nem tehetett mást, mint hogy bízott Chirrutban… és persze az Erőben, amely a mellette lépkedő vak fiatalembert vezette.

* * *

Tit legszívesebben őrjöngött volna, de nem tehette. Nem csak azért, mert a kódex és szigorú önszabályozása megtiltotta érzelmeinek a beosztottjai előtt való ily heves kifejezését, hanem mert tisztán látta, hogy társai képtelenek uralni magukat. Kemény léptekkel döngetett végig a pilótafülkén és egy határozott mozdulattal lenyomta Visszhangot az első szabad székbe.

\- Nyugalom. - emelte fel a hangját, s talán ez, a felettes szigorú parancsszava hatott valamennyire, automatikusan megdermesztette a katonákat. Tit végighordozta rajtuk a tekintetét. Most kapták csak a hírt, legszívesebben mindannyian rohantak volna, hogy tegyenek valamit, de nem lehetett. Tit próbálta megnyugtatni magát, hisz enélkül a többiekre sem hathatott, mégis, annak tudata, hogy _ő érezte, hogy valami baj lesz_ és hogy _a parancsnoknak nem szabadott volna egyedül bemennie_ , végig ott lebegett fölötte, akár egy bosszantó árnyék.

\- Még semmi sem biztos. - mondta végül. - Megkaptuk a hírt a robbanásról…

\- …és Wilwarin eltűnt! - vágott a szavába Ököl.

\- A legfontosabb, hogy megőrizzük a hidegvérünket és együttműködjünk a Templom személyzetével. - Tit úgy döntött, figyelmen kívül hagyja a közbeszólást. - Ők is veszítettek embert. A parancsnokot pedig kemény fából faragták, kétlem, hogy akár egy robbanás komolyabban ártana neki. Egyik nyom sem mutatja, hogy belehalt volna, ellenben a szentély egy nagy része összeomlott. Lehet, hogy csupán csapdába került.

Szerette volna elhinni, hogy így van. Tűzszerészként számtalan szörnyű dolgot látott már, de most tudatosan nem gondolt ezekre. És a társaiban is tartania kellett a lelket.

\- Nehéz úgy együttműködni, hogy nem mehetünk be. - Ököl indulatosan rúgott egyet a falba. Ő tombolással vezette le az érzéseit, míg Ötös a fegyverét szorongatta, fészkelődött a helyén, mintha arra várna, hogy bármelyik pillanatban felpattanhat és indulhat tenni valamit. Visszhang maga elé meredt, mint akit megbénított a hír, amit kaptak; Titnek fogalma sem volt, mi járhat a fejében.

\- Azzal dolgozunk, ami van. - jelentette ki. - Még így is mi vagyunk a legjobbak. Ötös, indulás a városi piacra, szerezz annyi energiacellát, amennyit tudsz. Visszhang, ess neki a hőkereső szétszedésének, mert ha megvannak a plusz alkatrészek, úgy felturbózzuk, hogy mindenen átlát majd. A templombéliekkel pedig továbbra is kapcsolatban vagyunk. Átkérünk minden adatot, amit lehet, és folyamatos készültségben állunk. A végletekig ők sem mehetnek. - nagy levegőt vett, habozott, de végül kis szünet után kimondta. - És ha bármi fejlemény van, amire rájövünk vagy amire ők bukkannak és megint ki akarnak zárni minket belőle, ha a parancsnok biztonsága a tét, így vagy úgy, de rájuk rúgjuk az ajtót.

* * *

A Kyber Templomban szinte kézzel tapintható volt a nyugtalanság. A robbantás a feje tetejére állított mindent, a Jedi lovag és két Őrző eltűntek, Rohin Daan pedig riadókészültséget rendelt el.

Ilyar és Zot azóta mást sem csinált, mint fel-alá robogott a szentély folyosóin. A merénylet óta egy percet sem pihentek; Zot izzó elszántsággal vette ki részét a munkából, Ilyar feszült volt, ideges. És ezt a barátja látta is rajta.

\- Remeg a kezed. - jegyezte meg Zot, mikor megálltak a híd romjainál. A chagrian kerülte a pillantását, Zot kénytelen volt megragadni a vállát és maga felé fordítani őt. - Hé! Elképzelhető, hogy túlélték. Mégiscsak egy Jedivel akartak kiszúrni… velük nem lehet egykönnyen elbánni.

Ilyar mindig is csüngött a szavain: amikor az emlékeiről mesélt a coruscanti Templomból, vagy a Jedi lovagokról, mindarról, amelyet a hagyományaikról tudott. Felnézett rá, megbízott benne és mindig megosztotta vele a gondolatait, vágyait, kételyeit. De nem most.

\- Miért jöttél vissza ide? - próbálta tovább faggatni. Valami nem volt rendben Ilyarral.

\- Hát… biztos maradt valami nyom. - Ilyar feszülten toporgott. Zot megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Inkább Daan mestert kellene meggyőzni arról hogy engedje be Wilwarin klónkatonáit. Biztos tudnának segíteni. Megpróbálok beszélni vele még egyszer, gyere, menjünk.

\- Menj csak. - fordult el tőle kedvetlenül a chagrian. - Én itt maradok körülnézni. Valami nem hagy nyugodni itt.

Zot gyanakodva méregette egy darabig a barátját, majd vállat vont és elsétált, egyedül hagyva őt a robbantás helyszínén. Azt már nem láthatta, ahogy Ilyar lehajol és a törmelékből óvatosan kiemel valamit, amit aztán arcán vegyes érzelmekkel, gépies mozdulattal rejt a köpenye alá.

* * *

Hosszú órák teltek el a sötétben. Wilwarin lassan kezdett hozzászokni ehhez az új állapothoz, már nem zavarta az állandó csend jellegzetes zúgása a fülében, és a lámpája adta csekély fényre is egyre kevésbé volt szüksége. Amúgy is spórolni kellett a világítással. Ő és Chirrut némán haladtak előre, néha meg-megállva, hogy járható utat csináljanak maguknak a sziklák és törmelék között. Bár igyekezett nem mutatni, Wilwarin még mindig nem tudott napirendre térni az Őrzővel kapcsolatos új információk felett. Chirrut nem volt Jedi… mégis volt benne valami misztikum, rejtélyesség, és kilétének titka legalább annyira piszkálta Wilwarint, mint jelenlegi helyzetük.

Chirrut jól érzékelte, a barlang, amely egy évezredek alatt kivájódott, természetes üreg lehetett, úgy egy mérfölddel odébb véget ért, és a páros egy járatban találta magát, amelyet már biztosan nem a természet alakított ki…

\- Hihetetlen. - Wilwarin finoman simított végig az egyenes kőfalon, hangja halkan visszhangzott, ahogy a folyosó tovább vitte. Itt már nem volt törmelék az útjukban. Érezte, hogy egyre izgatottabb lesz, sietős léptekkel indult tovább a simára csiszolt kőpadlózaton. A folyosó kiszélesedett, immár másnak is teret adva a dolgos kezek munkája mellett, amelyek valamikor réges-régen ezt a helyet megépítették a mélyben, hogy aztán évekkel később elfelejtődjön és a jelenre legendává váljon. - Chirrut! Igazad volt… azok a katakombák tényleg léteznek!

Csodálatos volt, s egyben méltóságteljes, ősi és olyan erőt sugárzó, hogy Wilwarin beleborzongott. A falakon régi ábrák és szimbólumok díszelegtek megkopottan és töredezve, Wilwarin néhányat tudott azonosítani közülük, mások ismeretlenek voltak a számára, hagyatékai azoknak a Jediknek, akik talán még a Köztársaság előtt vésték fel őket a falra. A központi térré alakult járat szélein szobrok álltak, némelyik megrepedezett az idők során, de mindből tisztán ki lehetett venni a Jedi lovagokat, melyek néma méltósággal álltak körülöttük.

\- Nagyon hasonlít az öltözete arra, amit te viselsz, Chirrut. - lépett közelebb az egyikhez Wilwarin. - Csak köpenyt hord felette. Bámulatos, hogy az Őrzők között mennyire megmaradt ez a tradíció.

Képtelen volt betelni a hellyel, annak ősi titokzatosságával. Kis időre lehunyta a szemét, ki sem kellett nyúlnia az Erőért, elmerült benne, az vezette őt tovább. A hajdani Jedi szentély hívta őt. Nem tudta, pontosan merre megy, felfedezve a járatokat egymás után; mintha suttogó hangok szólították volna meg, el-elsuhanó képeket látott, hol a múltból, hol máshonnan. Összezavarodott, megrémült egy pillanatra, ahogy váratlanul átsöpört rajta a Lola Sayun átélt sötétség -talán próba volt, a szentély próbája, hogy méltó-e itt lenni-, görcsbe rándulva, kétségbeesve küzdött ellene, s ahogy jöttek, úgy sikerült elűznie az utána nyúló gonosz árnyékokat, aztán már csak látomásnak tűntek azok is. Az Erő más irányba vitte, más suhant az útjába, szinte alakot öltött emlék.

\- Mester?

Válasz nem jött, csak a saját hangját verték vissza az évezredes sziklafalak. Wilwarin a szemét meresztette, de a sötétben nem látott jól, csupán az előtte haladó árnyék elmosódó körvonalát, mely egyszerre volt ismerős és hihetetlen. Olyan volt, mintha… Wilwarin megszaporázta a lépteit. - Mester!

\- Hová mész? - csengett mögötte Chirrut kérdő hangja. Már szinte meg is feledkezett a fiatalember jelenlétéről, sietett az árnyék után, hogy aztán, épp mikor már szaladt volna, csalódottan torpanjon meg.

Kaplaa alakja semmivé foszlott, talán sosem volt ott igazából, s Wilwarin most úgy érezte, mély bánat költözik a lelkébe. Kaplaa mester meghalt, lassan már két éve, az első geonosisi csatában. Eggyé vált az Erővel. Halkan, hosszan sóhajtotta ki az izgalomtól felgyűlt levegőt, miközben Chirrut lihegve állt meg mellette.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Megvagyok. - Wilwarin tudta, hogy hiába leplezi a hangjából kihallatszó szomorúságot. - Csak olyan volt, mintha… Te nem éreztél semmit?

Chirrut elgondolkodott.

\- De igen. Hallom és tapasztalom. Számomra azonban nem ismeretlen mindez: már nincs rám olyan hatással, mint azokra, akik először lépnek ide.

\- Nem járhattál itt korábban. - Wilwarin csodálkozva nézett rá. - Eddig is hallottad ennek a helynek a hívását?

\- Aki nem lát, azok előtt más módon nyílik meg az Erő. - érkezett a meglehetősen szűkszavú válasz, amely egyben azt is érzékeltette, hogy többet nem fog elárulni.

\- Ez igaz lehet. - ismerte el Wilwarin, beletörődve a csekély és meglehetősen Jedi-bölcsességnek hangzó információba, és megint azon töprengett, milyen különös alak is ez a Chirrut. Aztán ahogy felemelte a fejét, hogy körülnézzen, elakadt a lélegzete.

Egy újabb barlang bejáratánál álltak, amely a szentély folyosóiról nyílt. Az egész tér halványan fénylett, és Wilwarin azonnal tudta, miért. Ilyesmit eddig csak egyszer látott életében, egy Ilum nevű, hóval és jéggel borított peremvidéki bolygón, ahová gyerekkorában ment Kaplaa mesterrel, hogy…

\- Fénykardkristályok. - suttogta. Hát persze, nem véletlenül hívták a jedha-i szentélyt Kyber Templomnak, az köztudott volt, hogy ezen a helyen bányászhatóak a Jedik fénykardjába is szükséges kyberkristályok. Ámulva nézett fel a csillagként tündöklő kövekre, amelyek mindenütt ott voltak a sziklafalakon, akár az éjszakai égbolt, miközben ő, apró pont a sötétség végtelenjében, nem tudta levenni a szemét róluk… És hirtelen eszébe jutott egy álom, amelyet akkor látott, amikor megérkeztek a Jedha-ra. - Nem is álom volt! Ez gyönyörű…

\- Milyen? - kérdezte halkan Chirrut, és most először kihallatszott a hangjából valamiféle érzelem, ami felrázta Wilwarint. Hiszen ő nem láthatja mindezt.

\- Kyberkristályok. Egy egész barlangnyi. - magyarázta. - Mindenfelé csillognak, körbe-körbe, akár valami varázslat. A Jedi lovagok egykor itt is építhették a fénykardjaikat. Szinte el sem hiszem, hogy megtaláltuk ezt a helyet.

Megfogta Chirrut karját és bevezette a barlangba. A következő bő órában végigjárták a területet, meg-megállva és elmerengve a kristályokkal teli falak előtt. Chirrut néha kinyújtotta a kezét, megtapintva a hideg, érdes felületet. Sokáig nem szólt egyikük sem, s végül megpihentek kissé, leülve valahol a barlang belsejében, a kristályok fénye alatt. Wilwarin igyekezett visszakormányozni a gondolatait arra, hogy miért is vannak itt, mi lenne a feladatuk. Nehezen boldogult: hol az ősi katakombákat átjáró Erő tapasztalása vitte más irányba, hol a társaiért való aggodalom, a hiányuk érzése.

\- Ezek a katakombák egykor a Kyber Templom részei voltak, vagyis valahol hozzá kell kapcsolódniuk a szentély ma ismert területeihez. - szólalt meg végül. - Csak tudnám, miért „tűntek el”, miért lett mára legenda. Meg kell találnunk azt az utat. A robbanást biztos, hogy az rendezte el, aki az ereklyéket lopkodta, azaz közel járhattunk hozzá, ha ilyen drasztikus lépésre szánta el magát. Az is nekünk kedvez, hogy ő viszont kétlem, hogy sejtené, hogy túléltük a merényletet. Talán óvatlanabb lesz. Igaz, valószínűleg most mindenki azt hiszi a Templomban, hogy meghaltunk, így segítségre nem igazán számíthatunk itt.

Tudta, hogy ez az állítása valamennyire sántít, de ezt az apró részletet nem akarta megemlíteni Chirrutnak. Teljes szívéből hitt benne, hogy csapata, nem törődve a kimutatott statisztikákkal, minden erejével azon van, hogy megkerülje a Kyber Templom ostoba kitiltó szabályait és megtalálja őt, és addig nem nyugszik, míg mindez így nem lesz. Ő is ugyanígy tett volna értük, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Tit, Visszhang, Ötös és Ököl egy pillanatig sem gondolják, hogy az életét vesztette volna a merénylet során. Meg fogják találni őket… Hosszan, fáradtan fújta ki a levegőt, a sziklának vetette a hátát és lehunyta a szemét. A vésztartalékként szolgáló ételkapszulákból adott egyet Chirrutnak, de neki nem volt étvágya. Bármit megadott volna érte, ha legalább csak tudathatta volna a csapatával, hogy minden rendben. A kommunikátorát azonban továbbra sem tudta használni, odalenn nem volt jel, Jedi képességei pedig behatároltak voltak, az átlaghoz képest gyengék… ha Ardenis vagy Katooni lett volna a helyében, ők talán tudtak volna üzenni az Erőn keresztül, de Wilwarin kevés volt ehhez, nehezen talált meg másokat, és Ardenis, Obi-Wan, minden Jedi, akihez szorosabb kapcsolat fűzte és talán lett volna esélye, hogy az Erő segítségével az elméjéhez kapcsolódjon, messze volt, nagyon messze...

Hirtelen úgy pattant fel a szeme, mint akit áramütés ért, ahogy egy váratlan ötlet felvillant előtte. Ostoba elképzelés volt, lehetetlennek tűnő, és mégis…

Visszhang.

De ezt nem tudta volna senkinek sem megmagyarázni.

Ő maga sem tudta igazán, milyen kapcsolat van közöttük - pontosabban, amit erről tudott, azt igyekezett eltemetni magában, habár tisztában volt azzal, hogy erre valójából képtelen. Amikor Visszhang még nem az osztagába tartozott, az Erőn keresztül őt mindig meg tudta találni, könnyebben, mint bárki mást. Figyelte, ahogy távoli világokban harcol, teljesíti az épp rábízott küldetést, hogy jól van, nem esett baja. Visszhang túl sokat jelentett a számára, a közöttük lévő kötelék különleges volt. És bár a katona természetesen nem volt Jedi, még csak Erő-érzékeny sem, de Wilwarin tudta, hogy Visszhang _érzi_ , ha figyeli őt. Egyszer mondta már neki. Akinek az elméje tiszta, az megérzi, ha figyelik őt, akár szemmel, akár az Erőn keresztül. Talán ilyen módon neki tudna üzenni. Meg kell próbálnia.

Felnézett a fölötte csillagként világító kristályokra, amelyeket már látott az álmában -a jövőről szóló homályos látomásban-, és arra gondolt, hogy valóban nincs egyedül. Az Élő Erő ott van mindenhol, vele is. Ismét lehunyta a szemét, lassított a légzésén, megpróbálta megnyugtatni a felismeréstől izgatott, háborgó elméjét, valamint kizárni az aggodalmat, hogy mégsem fog sikerülni. Az Erő fodrozódott körülötte, elmosva a fizikai valóságot, amely körülölelte őt; az most nem számított, kilépett belőle, majd a kavarodásból lassan átlátható, nyugodt áramlás lett, amelyben _megtalálta őt. Valószínűleg a hajón volt, bár a környezetét nem igazán tudta azonosítani, igazából nem is érdekelte. Nem látta, hanem érezte őt - talán Chirrut is ilyesmiről beszélt, amikor a tudásáról faggatta. Most először valamiféle megnyugvás költözött a lelkébe, ahogy figyelte Visszhangot, átérezte a gondterheltségét, aggodalmas gondolatait. Érezte, ahogy hirtelen felkapja a fejét, mint aki észlel valamit, felderül, aztán összezavarodik, hisz nem láthatta őt, nem állt ott mellette valójából. Wilwarin majdhogynem elmosolyodott._ Itt vagyok, Visszhang. Tudom, hogy hallasz, megérzed a jelenlétem. Tudom. _És Visszhang megértette. Wilwarinnak koncentrálnia sem kellett túlságosan, de ez nem lepte meg, olyan természetes volt, könnyű és magától értetődő. Ennél tovább nem ment még soha, de valahogy tudta, hogy többre is képes. Megérintette az elméjét, Visszhang pedig beengedte őt._ Segítened kell…

* * *

Tit joggal hihette, hogy Visszhang megőrült. Testvére összezavart, de halálosan elszánt képpel toporgott előtte.

\- Ezt nem lehet elmagyarázni, de tudom, hogy így van. Higgyen nekem. - hadarta. - Már korábban is volt hasonló, de nem pont így, ez most erősebb, tisztább. Tudom, milyen érzés, ha Wilwarin az Erőn keresztül figyel… mintha ott állna mellettem és nézne, mintha ott lenne velem. Most pedig képeket is láttam, olyan képeket, ahol én sosem voltam. A templom alatt valamiféle járatrendszer helyezkedik el és Wilwarin ott van. Tudom.

Tit a homlokát ráncolta. Amit Visszhang mondott, az logikailag teljesen ésszerűtlennek hangzott. Ugyanakkor Visszhang sosem hazudott, és még sosem látta ilyennek… és Tit azt is tudta, hogy közte és Wilwarin parancsnok között van valamiféle ki nem mondott, szorosabb kapcsolat, valami megfogalmazhatatlan közelség. Sosem tette szóvá, mert úgy vélte, ez már olyan határokon belül mozog, amelyről nem illik -tilos?- említést tenni, de feltűnt neki abból, ahogy egymásra néztek, ahogy együtt voltak. De lehet egy kapocs ennyire erős? Tit nem tudott sokat a Jedikről, és nem hitt a misztikus Erő mélyebb hatalmában… de azt elhitte, hogy a parancsnok és Visszhang közötti, számára némileg érthetetlen kapocs _más_.

Ha Tit-et közkatonának nevelik, a protokollszerű parancskezelés nagy valószínűséggel nem hagyta volna, hogy ilyen ködös dolgokra alapozva stratégiai döntéseket hajtson végre. De Tit kommandós volt; önállóbb személyiség, a kételkedés adományával. A kételkedéssel, hogy miért ne lehetne másképp? És volt még egy parancs, melyet Wilwarintól kapott és megígérte, hogy tartja magát hozzá. Nem is parancs.

Kérés.

Hogy mindebben az önállóságában, mely neki kiskorától a sajátja volt, példát mutat a többi testvérének.

\- Hívd vissza Ökölt és Ötöst. - döntött. - Addig megpróbálok kapcsolatba lépni Rohin Daan vezetővel a templomból. Ha megvagy, álljatok rá az összes köztársasági csatornára, nyitottra és lefedettre egyaránt, és keressetek a környéken egy szabad Jedi lovagot!

\- Visszajeleztek. - sietett oda Tithez fél óra elteltével Visszhang. - Sora Farr Jedi lovag alig néhány rendszerrel odébb tartózkodik, és ami még jobb, most végzett egy küldetéssel. Beszéltem vele, már úton van a Jedha felé.

\- Remek. - biccentett Tit. Hallott már Farr parancsnokról, aki a hírszerzőknek dolgozott.

\- A templom vezetőjével kapcsolatban van valamilyen fejlemény? - kérdezte Ököl, miközben besétált és lerogyott egy ülésbe. - Vagy még mindig nem léphetünk be?

\- Így van. - mordult Tit. - De ha Farr parancsnok megérkezik, neki már nem mondhatnak ellent.

Visszhang összeszorította a száját; Tit figyelte, ahogy ő is helyet foglal, az arca ugyan kifejezéstelen, de a kommandós tudta jól, mennyire feszült. _Amíg Wilwarin jelez neki, nem lesz gond._ gondolta, s azon kapta magát, hogy már megint a katona és a Jedi lovag különös kapcsolatán töpreng. _Ha ez a dolog beválik, esküszöm, el fogom hinni, hogy létezik ez a minden fölött álló Erő!_

* * *

Sora Farr alacsony, fekete hajú nő volt. Magabiztosan sétált le átalakított Nu-osztályú hajója rámpáján, négy Titéhez hasonló felépítésű, de más színű páncélt viselő katona lépkedett a nyomában - a Gamma osztag kommandósai. Tit kurtán tisztelgett, közben néhány pillanat alatt felmérte a Jedi mögött álló klónokat és tudta, hogy ők is ugyanígy tesznek vele és társaival illetően.

\- Tit őrmester szolgálatra jelentkezik. - jelentette. - Ők Visszhang, Ötös és Ököl.

Farr arcán mintha halvány, elismerő mosoly futott volna át, hogy neveket hall és nem számokat. Visszhangnak odabólintott, őt felismerte a rádiós beszélgetés miatt, majd a többieknek is.

\- Sora Farr vagyok a hírszerzőktől, a Gamma osztag parancsnoka. Társaim Stoker hadnagy, Fáklya, Zeer és Csapó. - mutatott sorban az elit katonákra. - Van bármi fejlemény?

\- A Kyber Templom vezetője, Rohin Daan beleegyezett, hogy ha ön megérkezik, kijön megvitatni a teendőket. Sajnos mi, katonák...

\- Igen, tudom. - bólintott rosszallóan a nő. - Kívülállók nem léphetnek a szentélybe, legalább is normál esetben. Majd meglátjuk, a jelenlegi helyzetben mennyire akarják tartani magukat ehhez a szabályhoz.

Tit csendben tanulmányozta a nőt. Külsőre nem volt benne semmi különleges, egyenes szálú, fekete haját rövidre vágva hordta, sápadt bőrének színét csak az arcán lévő szeplők törték meg, vékony, alacsony termetével nem tűnt ki és jellegtelen, sötét tunikát viselt. Mégis, Tit számára valahogy másnak tűnt, mint a többi Jedi, akivel eddig találkozott. Wilwarin parancsnokra az állandó, ugrásra kész energikus feszültség volt jellemző, jelenléte szinte vibrált; a Farr körül érzett feszültség mély volt, sötéten nyugtalanító és kiszámíthatatlan, mint egy gundarkfészek, amelybe nem érdemes belepiszkálni. Tit alig észrevehetően megcsóválta a fejét. _A végén még tényleg hinni fogok az Erőben._ Sokat hallott már Farr parancsnokról és a Gamma osztagról. A hírszerzők között ők voltak a legjobbak, a Jedinek ráadásul elég jó híre volt a klónkatonák körében. Úgy hírlett, Farr parancsnok keményen kiáll a céljai és a katonái mellett, Titnek pedig most pont egy ilyen Jedire volt szüksége.

Rohin Daan személyesen, kísérő nélkül jött eléjük a Templomból, mélyen meghajolva Farr előtt, aki csupán biccentett egyet.

\- Örülök, hogy itt van, Jedi lovag. - mondta Daan. - Gondolom, magának is kellemes érzés otthonos tájakra látogatni.

\- Valóban; a NaJedha a szülőbolygóm, és a holdja is közel áll hozzám. - Sora részéről az udvariaskodás ezzel véget is ért. - Azonban sajnálattal tenném hozzá, hogy az ok, amiért itt vagyok, már nem kellemes. Tájékoztattak arról, hogy egy másik Jedi, a rendtársam bajba került, és hogy nem tették lehetővé a katonái számára egy mentőakció megszervezését.

A hangja lényegre törően, szigorúan csengett, Titnek pedig tetszett a céltudatossága.

\- Biztosíthatom, nem… - szabadkozott Daan, Farr azonban a szavába vágott.

\- Úgy értesültem, hogy a Templom alatt egy ősi járatrendszer található. Wilwarin parancsnok életben van, és jó esély van rá, hogy a maga társai is. Úgy hiszem, nem kell tovább ragoznom, hogy ez jó ok arra, hogy megkezdjük a keresésüket.

\- De hát… - hebegett Daan. - Azt természetesen tudjuk, hogy a szentély alatt egykor voltak járatok, néhány leírás említi őket, de azokat már réges-rég… Megtalálni, lejutni oda nem sikerült, mert már nincsenek meg, az egész csupán legenda. A Jedik örökségét a Kyber Templom őrzi, ha valaha is voltak járatok, azok nem… Mégis kitől hallotta ezt?

Visszhang lesütötte a szemét, enyhén elvörösödött. Társai nem tudták megállni, hogy ne kapják felé a fejüket, ami Daan figyelmét sem kerülte el.

\- Egy klónkatona! Ugyan már, csak nem veszi ezt komolyan? - nézett Farr-ra. - Ez nevetséges. Mégis mit tudhat egy _klón_ erről az egészről, hisz arról sem lehet fogalma, mi van odabenn. Komolyan elhitte, amit összehordott? Egyszerűen _lehetetlen_ , hogy bármit is tudjon.

Visszhang nem mozdult, nem változtatott a feszes vigyázzálláson, Tit azonban tudta, ha nem nevelték volna belé a fegyelmet, már rég visszaszólt volna; a kommandós mindenesetre abban biztos volt, hogy Visszhangban igenis felmerült a lehetőség, hogy megtegye. Ez pedig már nem az a reagálás volt, amint a Kaminon belévertek.

\- Kár a részleteken töprengeni, amikor a tények ott vannak az orrunk előtt. - Sora összefonta a karjait és úgy nézett fel Daan-ra. - Én hiszek neki. Azért vagyok itt, mert nélkülem meg sem hallgatták volna egy Jedi tiszt katonáit, és most már cselekedni is fogunk. Azonnal elindulok és megkeresem Wilwarin parancsnokot. És bár nem kívánom teljesen felrúgni az itteni szabályokat, legalább az egyik katona elkísér.

\- De a szentélybe nem… - tiltakozott erőtlenül Daan. Sora sötét tekintete élesen villant, ahogy ismét a szavába vágott.

\- A helyzet megváltozott. Ismételném, a Jedi Rend egyik tagja bajba került, és attól tartok, ez a tény felülír mindent. - ellentmondást nem tűrően nézett Daan-ra. - Az egyik katona velem jön.

A vezető vállai megereszkedtek, nem tudta állni Sora pillantását.

\- Rendben. - sóhajtott végül megadóan. - Melyik katonája tart önnel?

\- Semelyik. - rázta a fejét a nő. - Wilwarin parancsnok egyik katonáját viszem, Visszhangot.

Tit látta testvére arcán a döbbenetet, ő maga és a többiek is meglepődtek. Igen, Visszhang beszélt Farr parancsnokkal, ő értesítette a történtekről, de a Jedi ennyire érzékelné a helyzet mélyebb részleteit? Vagy Visszhang elmondta volna neki, hogy képes valamilyen szinten kapcsolatba lépni Wilwarinnal? Farr mindenesetre abban a pillanatban nagyot nőtt Tit szemében, és a kommandós azonnal megértette, miért van olyan jó híre a klónkatonák között: akárcsak Wilwarin, ő is odafigyelt rájuk. Mindegyikre. Azonnal tudta, hogy ki az, aki leginkább szeretné, hogy magával vigye, és talán azt is, hogy miért.

Farr most felé fordult.

\- A katonáim addig csatlakoznának önökhöz. - mondta. - Zeer kiépít a hajójukon egy biztos kommunikációs csatornát, amelyen keresztül folyamatosan tudjuk tartani a kapcsolatot. Úgy értesültem, hogy a hőkezelő kapacitását is igyekeznek növelni, Zeer majd erre is vet egy pillantást. Ököl, Fáklya és Csapó biztosítsák az egész területet a Templom környékén. Kétlem, hogy aki a történtek mögött áll, szökni próbálna, hisz ez az ő területe, de pont ezért tudjuk, hogy mindent szemmel tart. Legyen csak tisztában vele, hogy bekerítettük.

\- Igenis. - tisztelgett Tit, majd a kezét nyújtotta Stoker hadnagy, Farr első embere felé. A férfi elfogadta a gesztust és a két tiszt kezet rázott. - Jöjjön hadnagy, és mindenki más a helyére!

Figyelte, ahogy Ököl, Fáklya és Csapó elindulnak a Templom irányába, hogy aztán szétváljanak, elfoglalva pozíciójukat a legmegfelelőbb pontokon. Sora megigazította a köpenyét és odabólintott Visszhangnak, aki elszánt képpel vette fel a sisakját, majd a páros felzárkózott a kelletlen Rohin Daan-hoz és elindultak befelé.

\- Remélem, minden rendben lesz. - dünnyögte az őrmester. Stoker mellette elvigyorodott.

\- Felderítésből kiválóak vagyunk. Sora egy napon belül meg fogja találni azokat a _nem létező_ járatokat. - jegyezte meg; Tit meg sem kérdezte, miért hívja keresztnevén a parancsnokát. - Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy onnan indult minden, és arra is ott lesz a válasz, amiért maguk ide jöttek.

Tit pedig igazat adott neki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora Farr volt az első SW-s karakterem, akiről írásokat kezdtem el megosztani. Teljesen kidolgoztam a történetét, de a munka végül félbemaradt - Sora azonban megérdemelte, hogy legyen némi szerepe ezekben az írásokban.


	4. Jedi-hagyaték

Az Erő áramlása nyugodt volt körülötte, olyan harmonikus, amelyet ritkán tapasztalt, főleg mióta a háború okozta káosz homálya telepedett a galaxisra. Wilwarin lassan lélegzett, teljesen elmerülve ebben a megnyugvásban, ezért is hatott rá kétszer olyan zavaróan, amikor Chirrut megszólalt mellette.

\- Nagy bizalmad lehet iránta. Szinte hihetetlen, hogy az Erő milyen lehetőségeket nyit meg néha azok előtt, akik keresik.

Wilwarin teljesen kirántódva, felháborodottan nézett az Őrzőre.

\- Te belehallgattál a gondolataimba? - hirtelenjében azt sem tudta, a döbbenettől vagy a zavartól cseng-e olyan veszettül a füle. Chirrut félrebillentette a fejét, amolyan idegesítő módon, de nem válaszolt, csak az arcán suhant át valamiféle mosoly halvány árnyéka. Wilwarin most hálát adott azért, hogy Chirrut vak, így legalább azt nem láthatta, hogy elvörösödik. - Megtennéd, hogy nem csinálod? Ez személyes, és csak ránk tartozik.

Úgy érezte magát, mint akit valamilyen tiltott dolgon kaptak rajta, zavarban volt és egyben mérges is. Vajon Chirrut mennyit érzékelt abból, amit csinált, mennyire látott bele? Chirrut egészen biztosan nem volt Jedi, mégis, az Erővel való kapcsolata egészen különleges volt. Wilwarin fején az is átfutott, hogy a fiatal talán nem is képes tudatosan irányítani ezt az adottságot, csupán olyan szinten harmóniában van az Erővel, hogy mindez a lételemévé vált, akár a lélegzetvétel. Az mindenesetre meglehetősen nyugtalanította, hogy valaki ennyire belélátott. Mások is ilyen könnyen olvasnának abból, ami a szívében van? Lehet, hogy pontosan tudják, mit érez Visszhang iránt? Az ajkába harapott. Ezt még magában sem tudta letisztázni, az pedig egyenesen megrémítette, hogy valaki más tudomást szerez minderről. Újra Visszhangra koncentrált, kereste őt az Erőn keresztül; szüksége volt rá, nem csak azért, hogy megtalálják a kiutat és megmeneküljenek, hanem mert Visszhang volt azon kevesek egyike, aki meg tudta őt nyugtatni, és Wilwarin szerette volna elmondani neki, hogy mit tapasztalt az ősi katakombákban. _Sor fog rá kerülni._ gondolta, miközben átkarolta a térdét. _Csak idő kérdése. Meg fog találni minket, itt lesz._

* * *

Jedha-n a sok napsütés ellenére hideg volt a klíma, melyet az állandó szélviharok csak még rosszabbá tettek. Tit gondterhelten nézett le a leszállópályáról az előtte elterülő sziklás sivatagra. Vihar közeledett, legalább is valami ilyet vett ki a helyiek beszédéből, és nem igazán örült a hallottaknak. Visszhang és Farr parancsnok órákkal ezelőtt távoztak, belépve a Kyber Templomba. Stoker hadnagy egy darabig összeköttetésben volt velük, ez alapján Tit tudta, hogy megvizsgálták a robbantás helyszínét, majd a Zeer által felturbózott hőkereső rendszert használva valamilyen nyomon tovább haladtak. Aztán megszakadt a kapcsolat -vagy ráleltek a Farr által megnevezett járatokra, melyek olyan mélyre vezettek, hogy a kommunikátorok jele nem ért el oda, vagy az adást zavarta valami. Tit igyekezett nem arra gondolni, milyen zavaró is ez az egész.

A hajóra visszasétálva igyekezett nem túl bosszúsnak mutatkozni. Most nem tudtak mást tenni, mint várni, bármennyire is idegölő volt ez a helyzet. Csapó, Fáklya és Ököl szolgálatban voltak, a Kyber Templom körül járőröztek, minden negyedórában bejelentkezve. Ötös és Zeer a hátsó részben csevegtek, míg a technikus a kommunikációs csatorna kiépítésén dolgozott. Egykor Zeer is az 501-es légió tagja volt, mint Ötös, így bőven volt miről mesélniük egymásnak. Stoker a pilótafülkében ücsörgött, Zeer egyik szerkentyűje fölé görnyedve; ez a lehallgatórendszer a Farr parancsnok által a Templomban elhelyezett eszközökkel állt összeköttetésben, a Jedi lovag gondoskodott arról, hogy minél több helyet lefedjen, így a csapata valamennyire tisztában legyen a benti eseményekkel. Azt, hogy ő és Visszhang merre indultak, Tit-ék már nem tudták megítélni, és úgy tűnt, ezzel a templombéliek is hasonlóan vannak. Farr lépéseit legalább annyi titok övezte, mint az állítólagos ősi katakombák létezését.

\- Hallott eddig bármit? - Tit érdeklődve lépett Stoker mellé. A hadnagy megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Semmit. Egyelőre nyugalom van odabenn. - kis ideig hallgatott, mintha gondolkodna azon, kimondja-e, de végül megtette. - Sora igazán várhatott volna a tovább haladással addig, amíg Zeer javítja a kommunikációs lehetőségeket.

\- Az lett volna a legideálisabb, de sajnos szorít az idő. - felelte Tit. - Ki tudja, Wilwarin parancsnok milyen állapotban van, nem került-e bajba azóta. Ezzel Farr parancsnok is tisztában volt és vállalta a kockázatot.

\- Sora néha túl vakmerő. - dünnyögte Stoker és megvakarta a fejét. Tit elvigyorodott.

\- Ez Wilwarin parancsnokról is elmondható. Volt már, hogy…

A hangját erős zaj szakította meg. Stoker azonnal a fegyveréért nyúlt, Tit is felpattant és elkapta a karját.

\- Várjon! Ez máshonnan jött!

Nem kellett megmagyaráznia, a következő pillanatban Ötös és Zeer rontottak be a pilótafülkébe.

\- Ez Sora egyik elhelyezett műszere volt. Valami történik a templomban. - hadarta a technikus. - Az adás zavaros, gondolom itt is beazonosíthatatlanul hallatszott. Az ilyesmi általában akkor fordul elő, ha megsemmisítik az adott érzékelőt.

A két tiszt egymásra pillantott.

\- Bemegyünk. - döntött Tit. - Ötös, te velünk jössz.

\- Zeer, maradj a hajón, figyeld a többi érzékelőt. - folytatta Stoker, miközben már kifelé sietett. - Folyamatos tájékoztatást kérek.

\- Meglesz. - vágta rá a technikus.

Senki nem állt az útjukba. Stoker, Tit és Ötös fegyverrel a kézben elrohantak a bejárat előtt posztoló két döbbent őr mellett, és mire azok reagálhattak volna, berontottak a Kyber Templomba.

\- Korábban is megtehettük volna. - morogta a fogai között Tit. Csúcsminőségű kommandós sisakja mindent leszűrt neki: ideális látómezőt alakított ki a terepről, beazonosított mindenfajta mozgást, oldalt pedig kivetítette az összes szükséges információt, kezdve a templom tervrajzától a Zeer által továbbított adatokig, amelyek az érzékelők helyzetét jelezték. Neki csak annyi dolga volt, hogy résen van. Stokerrel és Ötössel szavak nélkül is megértették egymást, pontos védelmi alakzatba helyezkedve közelítették meg a helyszínt, ahonnan a riasztás jött.

\- Nem fogtok örülni a hírnek. - csendült Zeer hangja a sisakjába épített kommunikátorból. A háttérzajok alapján a technikus bőszen ügyködött valamin. - Az érzékelő a küldött jelek alapján a felsőbb szinten volt, a központi fogadóteremnél.

\- Oda nem mindenkinek van bejárása. - jegyezte meg Ötös.

\- Tudok egy személyt, akinek biztosan. - mondta sötéten Tit. Odaérve kézjelekkel utasította társait a behatolási pozíció felvételére, majd habozás nélkül eresztett egy sorozatot az ajtó kezelőpaneljébe.

A teremben félhomály honolt. Tit, fegyverét tüzelésre készen maga előtt tartva azonnal felmérte a helyzetet, becélozva a magányos személyt, aki egy test előtt állt, neki háttal.

\- Kapsz három másodpercet, hogy felemeld a kezeidet, mielőtt lyukat égetek a fejedbe. - dörrent rá. Stoker mellette előrelendült és a földre teperte a megdermedő alakot.

\- A sztangba… ez a Templom vezetője, Rohin Daan. - lépett oda a testhez Ötös. - Halott.

\- Na talpra, te rohadék. - rángatta fel a foglyát Stoker. A chagrian fiatal összezavarodottan, rémülten rázta a fejét.

\- Nem én öltem meg… most találtam rá, már halott volt.

\- Na persze. - morogta Tit. Stoker egy fegyvert nyújtott felé.

\- Ez volt nála. Első ránézésre Daan-on pont olyan sérülések vannak, amelyeket egy ilyen eszköz okozhat. Ez egy fénykard… mennyiben fogadunk, hogy az eltűnt ereklyék közül való?

\- Nem az enyém. - tiltakozott kétségbeesetten Ilyar, miközben Stoker megbilincselte. - Volt egy rossz előérzetem, ide jöttem és…

\- A mesét majd tartogasd a Jediknek. - mordult rá Tit. - Biztos érdeklődve hallgatják majd. Na nyomás.

Azt csak magában tette hozzá, hogy neki is volt valamiféle rossz előérzete. _Nagyon_ rossz.

* * *

Wilwarin sokat adott volna azért, ha tudja, pontosan mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy rátaláltak a Kyber Templom ősi szentélyére. Az órák számolhatatlanul teltek egymás után, ráadásul ezen a helyen oly eleven és szabad volt az Élő Erő (mint azt tapasztalta az el-elsuhanó képekből, a katakombák keltette látomásokból), hogy az időt is teljesen másképp észlelte talán, mint egyébként. A kristályokkal teli barlangot maguk mögött hagyták, tovább indultak a sötétbe vesző folyosókon.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lehetett ez a hely, amikor még itt éltek a Jedi Rend tagjai. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin, miközben megállt kissé, hogy megcsodáljon egy újabb szobrot. Az adattáblájával már számos képet készített, úgy tervezte, ha majd kijutnak, továbbítja őket a Coruscantra. - És vajon miért mentek el…

A szentély hatalmas volt, számtalan folyosóval, csarnokká vagy teremmé alakított barlanggal. Wilwarin próbált minél többet megjegyezni belőle, fejben térképet rajzolva, hátha így jobban átlátja a hely felépítését és hamarabb megtalálja az utat, amely egykor a Templomba vezetett fel, de a katakombák megőrizték a titkaikat és ő minduntalan zsákutcába futott. Kezdetben, ha kőlépcsőre bukkantak, izgatottan sietett fel a kopott, töredezett fokokon, aztán már csak a kimerültség maradt és a köveken végigfutó huzat. Sem ő, sem Chirrut nem beszéltek hosszú ideig. Alkalmanként Visszhangra koncentrált, kereste őt az Erőben, hogy némi nyugalomra, támaszra leljen. Ez a kapcsolat lendítette őt előre, hogy a katona megérezte a hívását és úton van, hogy megtalálja őket. Tudta, hogy így van.

Újabb terembe jutottak, melynek csiszolatlan falai előtt körben ember nagyságú szobrok álltak, tizenkettő, akár a Jedi Tanács tagjai. Az Erő is változott, _mélyebb_ , _súlyosabb_ volt… Wilwarin nem talált jobb szót rá.

\- Ez is valami központi tér lehetett… Várj, találtam valamit! - emelte fel a hangját, ahogy észrevett egy nagyobb dolgot két szobor között. Az Őrzővel a nyomában odasietett. Egy láda feküdt a földön, oldalán az ősi szimbólumokkal, sértetlenül. Wilwarin felnyitotta a súlyos tetőt és belevilágított. - Ez hihetetlen! Chirrut, itt vannak az eltűnt ereklyék! - beletúrt a ládába, egyenként pakolva ki a Kyber Templomból ellopott tárgyakat. Chirrut is letérdelt mellé, kézbe véve, megtapogatva őket. Wilwarin alig akarta elhinni, mit találtak. Mindenre számított, csak arra nem, hogy az ereklyék itt lesznek, a legendának tartott, elfeledett katakombákban elrejtve. Hosszasan meredt maga elé, a tényeken töprengve. Gondolatait végül Chirrut mondta ki.

\- A tolvaj tudott arról, hogy ez a hely létezik. Megtalálta.

\- Így igaz. - csendült egy tiszta, higgadt női hang. Wilwarin azonnal felpattant, de ugyanazzal a lendülettel le is eresztette a fegyveréért nyúló karját, mert az idegen hirtelen felsejlő jelenléte mellett megérzett az Erőben valami mást is, ami örömmel töltötte el a szívét.

\- Visszhang!

Ahogy a klónkatona alakja kibontakozott a sötétből, Wilwarin minden gondjukról megfeledkezve sietett oda hozzá; Visszhang egyik kezében az épp levett sisakját szorongatta, arcán megkönnyebbült mosoly ült, és Wilwarin számára egy pillanatig sem volt kérdés, hogy mit keres ott, a legendának vélt Jedi katakombák mélyén.

\- Tudtam, hogy hallottál. - szorította meg Visszhang karját hálásan. - Tudtam, hogy meg fogsz találni minket.

A katona kissé zavartan biccentett.

\- Nagyon furcsa volt. - mondta csendesen. - De valahogy… egy pillanatig sem kételkedtem abban, hogy mit jelent. Hála az égnek, hogy nem esett bajod. Amikor meghallottuk, mi történt… Aggódtam.

\- Nem kellett volna. Szerinted bármelyik gonosz alak csak úgy kicsinálhat engem? - vigyorodott el Wilwarin, de közben újra érezte azt a jóleső melegséget, amelyet hasonló beszélgetések alkalmával, és aminek egészen biztosan semmi köze nem volt az Erőhöz. - Jó itt látni téged.

Aztán a Visszhang mellett álló Jedire tévedt a pillantása. Nem ismerte őt, még sosem találkoztak, és Wilwarin most kissé bizalmatlanul méregette. Alacsony nő volt, sötét tunikában, valamiféle különös, nyugtalanító érzést árasztó kisugárzással, és Wilwarin hirtelenjében nem tudta, szimpatikus, megbízható-e vagy sem. Volt valami, szinte sötét, de mindenképp megfogalmazhatatlan lenyomatot adó aurája az Erőben. Titokzatos tekintete most őt és Visszhangot méregette, amitől kissé zavarba jött.

\- Wilwarin parancsnok, 212-es légió. - fordult végül felé. Az idegen biccentett.

\- Sora Farr, Gamma Osztag. - a beszéde kimért volt, szinte hivatalos. - Az embereid értesítettek a történtekről.

\- Hm… hírszerzők. - Wilwarin kezet nyújtott és Sora elfogadta. Hallani már hallott róla és az osztagáról, és a hírek egyaránt pozitívak voltak, így ő is valamivel barátságosabban nézett Jedi társára. Első ránézésre nem gondolta volna, hogy a seregben igencsak kedvelt Farr parancsnok ez a nő, az első benyomás annyira más volt. - Kösz a segítséget.

\- Bármikor. - Sora körülnézett, kissé nyugtalannak tűnt. - Különös ez a hely… Viszonylag hamar megtaláltuk az ide vezető rejtekutat, főleg, miután a Kyber Templomban is felgyorsultak az események. Bár a jel erősen szakadozik, hála a technikusomnak, aki folyamatosan dolgozik a kommunikációs csatorna erősítésén, a csapatom és Tit őrmester nemrég még tudtak értesíteni az ottani történésekről: Rohin Daan halott, az egyik tanítványa ölte meg, Ilyar. Lebukott, ő állt az egész mögött.

\- Ilyar? - Wilwarin megdöbbent. Ahogy felidézte a visszafogott, bizonytalan chagrian fiú arcát, csalódottságot, ingerültséget érzett. Hiszen beszélt vele, és fel se tűnt…

\- Ilyar nem olyan, aki képes ilyesmire. - csendült Chirrut nyugodt hangja. Mindhárman összerezzentek; Wilwarin már nem először teljesen megfeledkezett az Őrző jelenlétéről, Visszhang és Sora pedig észre sem vették eddig a sziklafalnak dőlő fiatalt. - Ilyar jó lélek.

Mindhárman felé fordultak.

\- Igaz is… ő Chirrut. - mutatta be Wilwarin egy kényszerszedett vigyor kíséretében. - A Kyber Templom egyik Őrzője.

\- Értem. - biccentett Sora. - Nos, sajnos a körülmények Ilyar ellen szólnak. Nem túl hitelesen tagadott, ráadásul megtaláltak nála egy ereklyét is. Miből gondolod, hogy mégis ártatlan?

\- Érzem. - Chirrut maga elé révedt. - Az Erő tiszta körülötte.

Sora felvonta a szemöldökét és Wilwarinra nézett.

\- Chirrut vak. - súgta Wilwarin. - De az Erőt valahogy egészen különös módon érzékeli. Igazából nem is tudom, hogy ki ő pontosan… Jedinek nevelték-e valaha vagy az Erő talált rá… Mostanra egész összerázódtunk, bár néha van olyan idegesítő, mint Visszhang, amikor a kódexet idézi. Bocs. - veregette meg a katona vállát egy mosoly kíséretében.

\- Ami azt illeti… - kezdett volna bele Visszhang, aztán hirtelen elhallgatott, felkapta a fejét. - Valamit hallottam.

Wilwarin és Sora füleltek, Visszhang felvette a sisakját, melynek segítségével a koromsötétben is láthatott és a zajokat is sokkal tisztábban hallotta. A keze az oldalára csatolt karabély markolatára csúszott.

\- Valami nincs itt rendben. - motyogta Sora. A Jedi meglehetősen nyugtalan volt. - Érzek valamit, mintha Sötét Erő lenne…

\- Én csak a feszültséget érzem. - Wilwarin fejcsóválva járatta a tekintetét Sora és Visszhang között. Chirrut ellökte magát a faltól.

\- Igazuk van. - jelentette ki. - Hirtelen árnyék borult erre a helyre. Nem vagyunk egyedül.

\- Na jó… - Wilwarin kézbe kapta a fénykardját. Összébb húzódtak, hátukat egymásnak vetve. A szentély hirtelen megváltozott körülöttük, az ősi titkokat rejtő, felfedezésre váró katakombák most úgy tetszett, hideget és veszélyt árasztottak, idegenek voltak és rémisztőek. Árnyék suhant át a kőfalakon.

\- Ott! - kiáltotta Visszhang előre mutatva, karabélyát lövésre tartva. Wilwarin éjfekete és Sora ragyogó lila pengéje egyszerre villant fel, a két Jedi megpördült. Aztán Sora előrelendült, futva indulva meg a sötétbe.

\- Várj! - Wilwarin bosszankodva eredt utána, nyomában Visszhanggal és Chirruttal. Sora mintha meg sem hallotta volna. - Mi a fene…? Hé, Sora!

Jedi társa nem válaszolt, Wilwarin pedig káromkodott egy cifrát. Ugyan egyáltalán nem ismerte Sora Farrt, azt viszont érezte, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel. Sora biztosan volt annyira öntörvényű, mint ő, de egy homályos észrevétel alapján ő sem hagyta volna magukra a társait. Wilwarin sietett utána, ahogy bírt, szeme előtt a lila fényszablya sugara imbolygott, lépteik hangja kísértetiesen verődött vissza. Rossz érzése támadt. Érzékei azt súgták, egyenesen belerohannak a veszélybe. Sora jóval előttük járt, üldözve azt az árnyékot, amelyet talán csak ő látott. Wilwarinnak szúrt az oldala, maga mögött hallotta társai lépteit, nem maradtak le ők sem, bár akárcsak Wilwarinnak, nekik sem lehetett fogalmuk arról, hogy mi történik. A lila fény aztán eltűnt a szemük elől. Wilwarin fújtatott a kimerültségtől, de nem állt meg.

\- Sora!

Visszaértek arra a részre, amelyet ő és Chirrut végigjártak már, a csillogó kyberkristályokkal teli barlanghoz. Wilwarin megkövülten torpant meg, Visszhang és Chirrut majdnem beleütközött.  
Sora a földön feküdt, fénykardja méterekre tőle, mintha elejtette volna. Wilwarin odarohant hozzá és letérdelt mellé.  
\- Hé, hallasz engem?  
Nem volt válasz. Sora összehúzta magát, tenyerét a fülére tapasztotta, mintha ki akarná zárni a világot. Wilwarinnak fogalma sem volt, mi lelhette, kétségbeesve szólongatta.  
\- A sztangba is, Sora, válaszolj! Mi történt? Kit üldöztél? Van itt valaki?  
\- Nem fog válaszolni neked.  
A hangra összerezzentek; Visszhang felemelte a karabélyát, de nem talált célpontot, Wilwarin a fejét kapkodta, de semmit sem látott, nem is érzékelt, az Erő hirtelen zavarossá vált körülötte. A hang valahogy ismerősnek tűnt, de nem tudta azonosítani, túlságosan összezavarodott, rossz érzés tört rá hirtelen, melynek forrását nem találta. Keze az oldalára visszaakasztott árnykard markolatára csúszott.  
\- Ő már máshol jár: magával ragadta az Erő, a múlt, az eddig véghezvitt tetteinek a következménye... talán a jövő felsejlő képei is. Nem fogod tudni visszahozni. - folytatta a hang. Wilwarin lepillantott Sorára, aki görcsbe rándulva, tehetetlenül küzdve próbálta legyőzni a rátörő látomásokat. - Ez a hely különleges, az Erőnek nagy hatalma van itt. Ennek a Jedinek pedig úgy tűnik, bőven van mivel szembenézne... Talán túl sem éli, hogy az Erő szembesíti mindazzal, amit az élete során átélt és tett.  
Wilwarin lassan elhúzta a kezét Sorától és felegyenesedett. Tekintete a barlangot kutatta, de hiába a kristályok adta fény, nem látta a hang gazdáját, az Erő pedig nem segített neki. Tehetetlenül pillantott le Jedi társára, aztán a lila fénykard újra felvillant, az előre siető Visszhang nyaka előtt, de immár nem a gazdája kezében.  
Zot alakja bontakozott ki a sötétből. A nautoli arcán halvány mosoly ült, Sora fénykardját szinte már elegánsan szegezte Visszhangnak.  
\- Ennek a helynek a különleges ereje próbára teszi azt, aki belép. - ő is Sorára nézett, tekintete szánakozást sugárzott. - Számára ezek az elszámolás percei. Én is így voltam, amikor először jártam itt... de mostanra erősebb lettem, én legyőztem az elém állított próbákat. Neki nem hiszem, hogy sikerülni fog.  
Wilwarinban felrémlett, mit érzett, amikor először ment végig Chirruttal a katakombákon. Őt is lerohanta a sok rossz emlék, az Erő Sötét Oldala, mindaz a szörnyűség, amely eddig történt vele, azok a kihívások, választások, amelyek elé a sors állította. Sora vajon miket élhetett át, mikkel kell most szembenéznie? Egyre erősebb balsejtelemmel, még mindig a döbbenet hatása alatt nézett a nautolira.  
\- Zot, ereszd le azt a fénykardot. Mit keresel te itt?  
Zot felnevetett, és ez a nevetés egyáltalán nem illett ahhoz a barátságos személyhez, amilyennek Wilwarin megismerte. A lila penge továbbra is ott vibrált Visszhang előtt.  
\- Ugyan már, Wilwarin... kérdezel, pedig nagyon jól tudod már a választ, csak magadnak nem akarod kimondani. Hát hadd mondjam én. - Zot hidegen járatta végig tekintetét a barlangon, majd újra a Jedire nézett, hangja kísértetiesen zengett az ősi falak között, akár az eddig árnyékban megbújó igazság. - Én vagyok a tolvaj: én vettem el az ereklyéket a Kyber Templomból és én voltam az, aki előidézte a robbanást. Reménykedtem, hogy belehaltok mindannyian, én pedig időt nyerek, de nem... ráadásul a lehető legrosszabb helyre zuhantatok, megtalálva ezeket az ősi járatokat, mely eddig egyedül az én titkom volt! Én öltem meg Rohin Daan-t is, amikor végre kezdett leesni neki, hogy az, akit keres, milyen közel van hozzá. Ilyar... ő pedig elég ostoba volt, hogy belekeveredjen mindebbe és így rá tudjam kenni a felelősséget; a barátom, de még ő sem tudhatta, mi mindent tettem.  
\- És miért? - kérdezte fagyosan Wilwarin. A hitetlenkedés, amely szinte mellkason ütötte, lassan elmúlt, átadva helyét a csalódottságnak, haragnak és... a félelemnek is. Próbálta Visszhang tekintetét keresni, de nem találta meg igazán, a sisak eltakarta a katona arcát. A tény, hogy Visszhang élete az ellenség kezében van, felbőszítette, ugyanakkor sakkban tartotta. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, hogy megmenthesse.  
\- Te kérdezed, Jedi lovag? - nevetett fel Zot. - Én is az lehettem volna, ami te vagy, sőt, talán a te helyeden is állhatnék most, hisz majdnem egyidősek vagyunk. Ha valamelyik mester úgy dönt, hogy engem választ tanítványának... de nem így történt. Ide küldtek, mert senkinek sem kellettem, az egész életemet egy apró döntés alapján változtatták meg úgy, ahogy nekik tetszett; ide száműztek a Kyber Templomba, amelyet a Jedik pont úgy elhagytak, ahogy engem is, itt feledve azokat a kincseket, melyeknek értékét felbecsülni sem tudták. Én voltam az, aki annyi évszázad után megtalálta az ősi katakombákat, az egyetlen, aki igazán tudta, mekkora érték mindez, és tisztelettel kezelte. Ez a hely, ez a hagyaték engem illet!  
Wilwarinnak zúgott a füle a nautoli öntelt hangjától. Elkomorodva csóválta meg a fejét.  
\- Hát ezért kezdted el sorban ellopni a Jedik ereklyéit? - kérdezte. - Hadd mondjak el neked valamit, Zot: ez az örökség nem a tied, de nem is az enyém. Konkrétan senkié, és mégis mindenkié, aki az Erő titkait kutatja, legyen Jedi vagy másvalaki. Nincs jogod kisajátítani.  
Zot szeme élesen megvillant, a kezében tartott fénykard pengéje feljebb emelkedett. Wilwarin megrezzent; ha a nautoli nem teszi cselekvésképtelenné Visszhangot, azt a fenyegetést sugallva, hogy egy rossz mozdulat, és megöli, már rég nekiugrott volna, így viszont csak tehetetlenül toporgott, azon gondolkozva, hogyan menthetné meg a katonát.  
\- Fogalmad sincs arról, milyen, amikor a Jedi Rend hátat fordít neked. - morogta Zot, majd követte Wilwarin tekintetét. - A katonáid élete viszont fontos a számodra. Tudom, láttam. Add ide a fegyvered és cserébe elengedem őt. Ha nem teszed, nekem úgy is megfelel.  
Visszhang határozottan rázta a fejét, de Wilwarin oda sem figyelt erre a mozdulatra. Tudta, ha átadja Zotnak az árnykardot, szinte semmi esélye nem lesz arra, hogy elkapja, és az is lehetséges, hogy a nautoli rájuk támad, miután már nem tudnak védekezni. Az ajkába harapott; tisztában volt vele, hogy mindezek mellett Visszhang élete sokkal fontosabb számára, és erről senkivel sem akart vitát nyitni. Dühösen fújta ki a levegőt. Haragudott az egész helyzetre, de leginkább magára, hogy nem látott át Zot-on, és most még egy terv sem jut eszébe, aminek segítségével kikeveredhetnének a bajból.

Egy kéz érintette meg alig érezhetően az alkarját, és hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy most sincs egyedül. Néhány pillanatig tétovázott. A lehetőség ugyanannyira kockázatos volt, mint amekkora esély volt arra, hogy megmenti őket, és mások talán ostobaságnak tartották volna egyáltalán meggondolni is… Ráadásul Zot-ban megbízott, és a nautoli nem az volt, akinek mutatta magát. Wilwarin bizonytalanul tett egy lépést előre, aztán megálljt parancsolt magának. Nem igazán volt választása. Zot hazudott, de az, aki most mögötte állt, más volt, Wilwarin valahogy érezte. A fejében pedig megszületett egy halovány terv.

\- Rendben. - mondta és lassan lecsatolta az övéről az árnykardot, majd Zot pillantásától kísérve letette a földre és a nautoli irányába csúsztatta.

Amint Zot megmozdult, hogy lehajoljon a fegyverért, ő is előrelendült, de figyelme középpontjában nem a fegyver volt: mindkét kezét kinyújtva az Erőt hívta segítségül, hátralökve Visszhangot, aki átrepült a barlangon, messze a veszélytől és eltűnt a szemük elől. Nem volt ideje reménykedni, hogy jól célzott és nem okozott sérülést ezzel a katonának, a lényeg az volt, hogy miatta már nem kellett aggódnia. Zot már csak késve értette meg a mozdulatot; dühösen kiáltott fel, a tenyerébe rántott és azonnal aktivált árnykarddal Wilwarin felé suhintva. Az éjfekete penge hegye belemart a húsba, elszenesedett vágást ejtve a Jedi combján. Wilwarin a fájdalomtól káprázó szemmel botladozott hátra. Mindez alig néhány pillanat alatt történt, Zot pedig diadalmas vigyorral az arcán indult meg felé, felemelve az árnykardot, hogy újra lesújtson vele. Erre azonban nem került sor.

Koppanás hallatszott, a penge sugara irányt váltott, ahogy félreütötték.

\- Mi a… - üvöltött fel döbbenetében Zot, majd… - Chirrut!

Az Őrző kirontott az árnyékok közül. Zot egyáltalán nem számított rá -valószínűleg jelentéktelennek gondolta, olyannak, aki úgysem tud az útjába állni. Tévedett. A vak fiatal bámulatos volt. Botszerű fegyverét forgatva szembeszállt Zot-tal, olyan pontosan és magabiztosan mozogva, hogy Wilwarin minden másról megfeledkezve, hitetlenkedve bámulta. Amikor Chirrut érzékeltette vele, hogy bízza rá ezt a harcot, nem teljes bizalommal tette. Alábecsülte őt, ahogyan Zot is. Nem is számított rá, hogy az Őrző harcolni is képes. Chirruttal az Erő volt. Bár ellenfele két fénykarddal is támadta, ő a botját forgatva a markolatokra vagy Zot kezére ütve hárította el a csapásokat, fokozatosan messzebb terelve a nautolit Wilwarin és a földön fekvő Sora közeléből. Zot-ot teljesen felbőszítette Chirrut ellenállása, mozdulatai egyre agresszívebbek lettek. Wilwarin aggódva figyelte a párharcot; hiába Chirrut különleges ügyessége, Zot egykor a Jedi Templomban tanult, és a botnak sem volt sok esélye a fénykardokkal szemben. Chirrut megpördült, kitérve a felé hasító fekete penge elől, de ezúttal Zot résen volt, ugyanabban a pillanatban lecsapott Sora fénykardjával. Chirrut az utolsó pillanatban kapta maga elé a botját, amelyet könnyedén kettészelt a lila fénysugár. Zot diadalmasan lépett előre, figyelve, ahogy Wilwarin a karjánál fogva hátra rángatja a társát.

\- Nem kellett volna beleavatkoznod, Chirrut. Csupán perceket nyertél nekik, a te életed árán. - jegyezte meg, miközben elindult feléjük. Wilwarin Chirrut és Sora elé lépett, farkasszemet nézve Zottal. Kivette tokjából az oldalán függő kézifegyvert, minden erejével szorítva a markolatot, hogy ki ne csússzon az ujjai közül.

\- A Sötét Oldal elvette az eszed, Zot. - a fájdalom a combjában egyre elviselhetetlenebb volt, de megvetette a lábát és nem tántorodott meg. - Nem fogom hagyni, hogy kárt tegyél másokban.

\- És hogyan? Most kellene a fénykardod, igaz, Jedi? - Zot megvetően ejtette ki a szót és vetett egy pillantást az említett fegyverre. - Ahogy nézem, ez is egy különleges ereklye. Nálam jó helyen lesz, miután kioltotta az életedet. Azt hiszem, nem te leszel az első Jedi, akivel végez.

Az árnykard pengéje felsírt, ahogy a magasba emelkedett. Wilwarin ujja a kézifegyver ravaszára csúszott…

Felsüvített egy lövés hangja. De nem Wilwarin pisztolyából.

Zot igazából fel sem fogta, mi történt, nem is érezte. Előre bukva a földre rogyott, tarkóján füstölgő, perzselt szélű lyuk mutatta a találatot. Azonnal meghalt.

Visszhang gyakorlottan megpörgette az ujján a kézifegyverét, mielőtt visszatette a tokjába, majd lassan odalépett Zot-hoz és letérdelt a mozdulatlan test mellé.

\- Nem szeretek életeket elvenni. - jegyezte meg csendesen. Kissé ziláltnak tűnt, sisakját elhagyta, tanúsítva, hogy kemény és rázós becsapódásban lehetett része, amikor Wilwarin ellökte Zot pengéje elől. Aggodalmas tekintettel nézett fel a Jedire. - Jól vagytok?

Wilwarinban csak most tudatosult, hogy egész eddig visszatartotta a levegőt. Szinte reszketve, de megkönnyebbülten sóhajtotta ki.

\- Igen… - egy intéssel magához röptette Zot kezéből a fegyverét és Soráét is. Még mindig nem eszmélt fel egészen, kába volt és a fájdalom is tompította, összezavarta az érzékeit. Túl gyorsan történt minden. Csak bámult le Zot-ra, miközben Chirrut odalépett mellé.

\- Vége. - ez nem kérdés volt. Wilwarin lassan bólintott.

\- Sajnálom. - Chirrutra nézett, a fiatal arcát megvilágította a kyberkristályok titokzatos fénye.

\- A barátom volt, de azt választotta, hogy letér a helyes ösvényről. - Chirrut hangja halk volt, Wilwarin mégis megborzongott attól, ahogy a barlang falai visszaverték. - Az Erő néha különös próbatételek elé állít. Úgy tűnik, az előbbi volt az enyém.

\- Hogy szembe kellett szállnod vele. - Wilwarin az arcát fürkészte, de az olvashatatlan volt, mint mindig. Kissé remegő kézzel törölte meg a homlokát, keserűen, nehéz szívvel vette rá magát arra, hogy megmozduljon. - Lépjünk le innen. Sora?

Jedi társa még mindig a földön feküdt, küzdve a láthatatlan démonokkal, melyekkel az ősi szentély szembeállította. Wilwarin, Visszhang és Chirrut köré gyűltek.

\- Mi lesz vele? - kérdezte csendesen Wilwarin. Érezte, hogy félelem tölti el a szívét; mindaz, amit ő maga átélt és amivel az Erő itt újra szembesítette, ismét utána nyújtotta sötét markát. Az ő kísértetei, múltbéli rémképei is szörnyűek voltak… Sora Farrnak vajon mivel kell most szembenéznie?

\- Zot-nak ebben igaza volt. - szólalt meg Chirrut. Mindketten ránéztek; az Őrző a semmibe meredt, de a hangja meglepően nyugodtan csengett. - Ez az ő harca, mi nem tehetünk semmit. Bíznunk kell az Erőben: ha ő igazán egy vele, nem fog olyan próba elé állni, amelyet ne tudna legyőzni.

Wilwarin kénytelen volt igazat adni neki; Chirrut nem volt Jedi, mégis, az Erő olyan mélységeibe látott bele, ami másnak nem adatott meg. Nem értette őt, de hitt neki. A történtek, a katakombákban átéltek ezt tanították, mutatták meg számára: türelmet és bizalmat olyanok iránt, akiknek az értékeit és erejét elsőre nem ismerte fel. Letérdelt Sora mellé és Jedi társa vállára tette a kezét.

\- Hé, Sora. - suttogása visszaverődött a sziklafalakról. - Fogalmam sincs, milyen próba elé állítottak, arról sem, hogy a múltban mi történt, mivel kellett szembenézned… de azt tudom, hogy hallasz engem. És azt is, hogy képes vagy győzni. Harcolj! Nem fogsz magadra maradni: a barátaidnak szükségük van rád, és mi is itt vagyunk. Megvárunk.

* * *

Egymás mellett ültek, figyelték, ahogy a messzi világból közvetítő hologram kékes fénye kihuny.

\- Hát ez is eldőlt. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin, elégedetten fonva össze a karjait. Sora Farr fáradtan sóhajtott; a szeme alatti karikák még mutatták, milyen küzdelmeket kellett kiállnia a katakombákban, de a tekintete tiszta volt, éber.

\- Beletelik némi időbe, amíg helyrerázódik itt minden. - mondta. - Lesz mit változtatni bőven.

\- Megtehették volna korábban is. - Wilwarin az Erő segítségével kikapcsolta a holovetítőt. - Néha még most is olyan hihetetlennek hangzik… ide küldtek, hogy lefüleljek egy piti tolvajt és ez lett a vége.

\- Jedha-nak számos titka van. - Sora elgondolkozva nézett maga elé, majd némi hallgatás után újra megszólalt. - Köszönöm, hogy nem hagytatok magamra ott lenn.

Wilwarin halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Legyőzted az árnyakat, Sora. Nekünk abban nem volt szerepünk, de amúgy is, ez csak természetes; legalább ennyivel tudtunk segíteni. Különben is, te is kihúztál minket a bajból, amikor Visszhangék hívására ide jöttél. - maga elé meredt, ahogy felidézte azokat az órákat a mélyben, az ősi Jedi katakombákban. - Ez a hely mindannyiunkat kihívás elé állított. Az Erő szembefordított minket önmagunkkal, a múltunkkal, és erre van, hogy nem áll készen az ember. Talán Zot őrültségében is volt ennek némi szerepe… talán a Jedik ezért mentek el egykor innen. Veszélyes dolog a már meglépett döntésekkel játszani, vagy átélni újra és újra azt, amit legszívesebben elfelejtenél.

\- És úgy tűnik, néha muszáj… az Erő itt legalább is azt akarta. Megmutatni a hibáimat ismét, visszavinni abba a szenvedésbe, amit egykor magamnak okoztam. - Sora mintha tétovázott volna. Nem nézett Jedi társára, de végül folytatta. - Egykor megjártam a Sötét Oldalt. Vezekelnem kellett érte.

Wilwarin némán meredt rá. Sora Farr nem folytatta, szavai ott maradtak köztük, akár egy vallomás. Aztán az ajtó félresiklott és Ilyar lépett be.

\- A hajók indulásra készen állnak. - jelentette csendesen. - Már csak rátok várnak a leszállópályán.

A két Jedi egymásra nézett, majd egyszerre állt fel.

\- Tudod, voltak fenntartásaim. - vigyorgott Sorára Wilwarin. - Amikor csatlakoztál hozzánk odalenn… Vagy olyan titokzatos, mint a barátom, Ardenis. Ráadásul Mace Windu tanítványa voltál, ha jól emlékszem…

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem kedveled. - most már Sora arcán is megjelent egy halvány mosoly árnyéka.

\- Az nem kifejezés. - nevetett fel Wilwarin, miközben vezetőjük nyomában elindultak kifelé. A chagrian lehorgasztott fejjel ballagott előttük. - Mi bánt Ilyar? A történtek tisztáztak téged. Alaposan belesodródtál ugyan a bajba, de most már mindenki tudja, hogy semmi közöd nem volt mindehhez.

Ilyar vállat vont.

\- Megvagyok. - mormolta. - Csak furcsa érzés tudni, hogy már nem lesznek úgy a dolgok, mint eddig.

Wilwarin alaposan végigmérte a chagriant.

\- Szerintem nem ez bánt igazán. - jegyezte meg kis hallgatás után. - Nem akarom erőltetni, de tudd, hogy nyugodtan elmondhatod, bármi is az… még akkor is, ha az érzéseid negatívak. És akkor is, ha a Jedi Renddel kapcsolatosak. Elég sok mindenen mentél át te is, nem kell hallgatnod többé.

\- Nem fontos. Csak… - Ilyar kerülte Wilwarin tekintetét, aztán mégis folytatta. - Amikor rátaláltam Daan mesterre és megláttam azt a fénykardot, azonnal rájöttem, hogy Zot lehetett az. Egyedül ő tudott igazán bánni a Jedi-dolgokkal, senki más nem. - Ilyar kerülte Wilwarin pillantását. - Ha belegondolok, valahol mélyen mindig is sejtettem. De nem mertem szólni… reméltem, hogy ti is rájöttök és akkor nem nekem kell elárulnom a barátomat. Gyáva voltam. Féltem elszakítani azt az egyetlen kapcsot, ami ahhoz az élethez kötött, mely az enyém lett volna, ha a családom elenged a Jedi Lovagokkal. Zot annyit mesélt a Rendről, az ősi hagyományokról. Miért nem mertem bevallani magamnak, hogy átlátok rajta?

Wilwarin vigasztalóan szorította meg a chagrian vállát.

\- Vannak dolgok, amelyeket félünk kimondani, vagy akár csak magunknak bevallani. Ezek a választások mindenki életében megjelennek előbb vagy utóbb. És ha egyszer rosszul is döntesz, nem szabad hagynod, hogy a súlya lerántson magával. Ennek valamiért így kellett történnie, de ha végül őszinte vagy magadhoz és elismered a hibát, ott marad a vigasz, hogy az Erő így is akarhatta, és ez is egy lehetőség, amelyet jobbá tehetsz, ha előre nézel és nem hátra.

\- De én nem tudhatom, mit akar az Erő. - sóhajtott Ilyar. - Nem vagyok Jedi.

\- Ugyan már. - Wilwarin felnevetett. - Találkoztam olyanokkal, akik a Rend létezéséről sem tudtak, mégis jobban értették az Élő Erőt, mint a Templom mesterei. Az Erő nem csak a Jediké, hanem mindenkié. A tiéd is. - átkarolta Ilyar vállát és a lépcső felé terelte. A többiek már a leszállópályán vártak rájuk. Ahogy lassan sétáltak lefelé, Ilyar még egyszer lesütötte a szemét.

\- Nem tudom kiverni a fejemből, hogy ha tettem volna valamit, Daan mester és a többiek talán élnének. Annyira más lesz ez a hely nélkülük.

Wilwarin halványan elmosolyodott, s ahogy leértek a lépcső aljára, megfordította a chagriant, hogy az felnézhessen a Kyber Templomra.

\- Nos… akkor hozd ki magadból a legjobbat, hogy ez a változás pozitív legyen.

Ilyar értetlenül nézett rá, majd Sora Farra, aki szintén mosolygott.

\- Tessék?

\- A Tanács jóváhagyta a kérésemet, amelyet még tegnap továbbítottam nekik a Coruscantra. - magyarázta Wilwarin. - Ilyar, te vagy a Kyber Templom új mestere. Rád bízzuk a Jedik hagyatékát.

A chagrian olyan döbbent képet vágott, hogy már majdnem nevetett rajta. Sorával türelmesen kivárták, amíg ismét szóhoz jut.

\- Vegyem át Daan mester helyét? - ismét lehorgasztotta a fejét. - Nem hiszem, hogy menne. Biztos van, aki alkalmasabb lenne nálam.

\- Nos, ezt nem tudhatjuk, de nem is érdekel senkit. - mondta Sora. - A bizalmat _neked_ szavaztuk meg. Te is bízz magadban.

\- És azt se feledd, hogy nem leszel egyedül. - tette hozzá Wilwarin. - Például Chirrut is itt marad veled. - vetett egy oldalpillantást az említettre, aki épp odalépett hozzájuk, és elvigyorodott. - Érdemes adni a szavára, még akkor is, ha néha idegesítő és teljesen dinka.

\- Tudom, hogy mosolyogsz. - jegyezte meg Chirrut Wilwarin felé fordulva, aki vidáman csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Szóval hidd el Ilyar, menni fog. Remek vezetője leszel a Kyber Templomnak.

A chagrian arcán végre megjelent egy halvány, hálás mosoly árnyéka.

\- Köszönöm… Jedi padawan.

Wilwarin megveregette a vállát.

\- Itt az ideje, hogy induljunk. Vissza kell térnünk a frontra… a háború sajnos nem pihen. Máris megvan a következő küldetésünk. - Sorára pillantott. - Gondolom, ez a hírszerzőknél sincs másképp.

\- Így igaz. - bólintott Jedi társa, miközben elindultak az osztagaik felé, akik a hajóik előtt vártak rájuk. - De jó tudni, hogy szükség esetén mindig van a közelben egy társ, aki a segítségedre siet. És persze…

\- …az Erő is ott van, mindig. - fejezte be helyette Wilwarin és Chirrut egyszerre.


	5. Veszélyes kíséret

Csupán annyi időre álltak meg, míg a Coruscanton felvették Katoonit. A tolothian kislány boldogan kapaszkodott fel a szállítóhajóra.

\- Már nagyon hiányoztatok! - lelkendezett Wilwarinnak. - Milyen volt a Jedha?

\- Hát ez egy hosszú történet. - vigyorodott el Wilwarin. - Majd ha hiperűrbe ugrottunk, elmesélem. Addig is, Obi-Wan vár minket a Duro rendszernél, visszatérünk a légiónkhoz. A Templomban minden rendben?

\- Igen… vállaltam némi önkéntes munkát az Archívumban, amíg vártam rátok. - mesélte Katooni, majd aggódva futtatta végig rajta a tekintetét. - Wilwarin, sántítasz! Megsérültél?

A Jedi elfintorodott.

\- Kicsit, de semmi különös.

\- Ami azt illeti, a parancsnok bénázott egy sort és elhagyta a fegyverét. - jegyezte meg kaján mosollyal Tit, miközben mindannyian leültek és Ötös ismét a levegőbe navigálta a hajót.

\- Hékás, te ott se voltál, szóval tartsd a szád! - nézett rá bosszúsan Wilwarin, de a hangjából kihallatszott, hogy cseppet sem neheztel a kommandósra. - Visszhang, te meséltél neki?

Visszhang a fejét csóválta, fel sem pillantva az adattáblájából.

\- Ezt nem említettem.

\- Próbálta diplomatikusan elhallgatni a részleteket, de a hivatalos jelentésében úgyis benne volt minden. - vigyorgott Tit. Ötös csodálkozva fordult hátra felé.

\- Akkor elismerésem, hogy végig bírtad olvasni. Szinte minden másodpercet lejegyez. Mindig mondtam én, hogy a haverom nem teljesen százas…

\- Na jó, elég lesz. - kelt Visszhang védelmére Wilwarin. - Ötös, kussolj szépen és inkább előre figyelj. Nehogy a végén még valami bajba fussunk bele.

* * *

Ami azt illeti, egyenesen belefutottak.

A hajó egy erős rándulással jött ki a hiperűrből; az elnyújtott halványkék csíkok újra csillaggá tömörültek, és a sötét, végtelen űr ölelte körbe őket. Wilwarin értetlenül pillantott fel az adattáblájából, cseppet sem örülve annak, hogy meg kell szakítania a holoképregény-olvasást.

\- Miért jöttünk ki? Még nem telt el annyi idő, hogy odaérjünk. - előrehajolt, kibámult a pilótafülke ablakán. A látvány nem éppen az volt, amire számított. Tit mellette felpattant, úgy vizsgálódott, a pilótaülésben bóbiskoló Ötös pedig álmosan próbálta kiböngészni a koordinátákat. - Ez biztos nem a Duro rendszer.

Tit gyorsan átült a másodpilóta-székbe és nekilátott előhívni az adatokat.

\- Semleges területen vagyunk. - jelentette. - Érdekes... olyan, mintha távolról átírták volna a célállomásunk koordinátáit. Várj csak! Egy idegen űrhajó jeleit látom. - hajolt közelebb a képernyőhöz. Wilwarin összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Kezd rossz előérzetem lenni... Keltsd fel a többieket, gyorsan. Ötös, kapcsolj vissza robotpilótáról kézi vezérlésre, aztán próbálj kapcsolatot létesíteni azzal a hajóval, hátha válaszolnak.

Az idegen hajó lassan közeledett feléjük. Ötös néhány kapcsolgatás után fintorogva fordult hátra Wilwarinhoz.

\- Negatív, nem reagálnak a kapcsolatfelvételi kérelemre.

Néhány perccel később Katooni, Visszhang és Ököl is ott volt a pilótafülkében, Tit pedig újra elfoglalta helyét a másodpilóta-ülésben.

\- Mi folyik itt? - morogta Ököl.

\- Baj készül. - Wilwarin feszülten nézte a közeledő hajót, amely jóval nagyobb volt a szállítójuknál. - Nem reagálnak a kommunikációs kapcsolat felvételére... Ötös, szerintem jobb lesz, ha bekapcsoljuk a védőpajzsokat.

A következő pillanatban az idegen hajó tüzet nyitott rájuk.

\- A kriffbe is, ugye, hogy megmondtam! - kiabálta Wilwarin, miközben Ötös kitérő manőverbe kezdett. Katooni rémülten kapaszkodott a karjába. - Lépjünk le innen... egyáltalán hol a Kilenc Pokolban vagyunk?

\- Alig néhány rendszerrel odébb van innen a Duro. - olvasta le az adatot Tit. A kommandós egyszerre segített Ötösnek navigálni, olvasta a képernyőről az információkat és az ágyúkat működésbe hozva viszonozta a tüzet. - Ha sikerül eljutnunk odáig, ott már köztársasági csapatok fogják várni ezt a bajkeverőt.

\- _Ha_. - szűrte a fogai között Ötös. A hajó megremegett, melynek következtében az álló Visszhang és Ököl a padlón kötöttek ki, Wilwarint és Katoonit pedig csak a Jedi-reflexeik mentették meg az elvágódástól. - Most vált le a hátsó védőpajzs!

A műszerek éles hangon felsípoltak. Wilwarin tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogy Ötös és Tit megpróbálják egyenesben tartani a hajót és közben elkerülni a feléjük záporozó lézersugarakat. A légi csatákban cselekvésképtelen volt, már csak ezért is utálta őket. Csapdába kerültek, ez egyértelmű volt; a manőverezés közepette megpróbálta beazonosítani az őket támadó hajót, de az nem viselt semmiféle felségjelzést. Képtelen volt kizárni azt a kísértő, gyomorszorító érzést, hogy nem fogják megúszni.

\- Van még egy rossz hír. - nyögött fel mellette Visszhang és előre mutatott. - Szeparatisták!

A velük szemben a hiperűrből épp kilépő cirkálót lehetetlen volt nem észrevenni. Ötös hangosan káromkodott, hogy ez egyszerűen nem lehet igaz, Tit mellette bősz haraggal navigált és tüzelt az ágyúkkal. Ököl magához vonta a reszkető Katoonit, Wilwarin pedig Visszhangba kapaszkodott és úgy nézte, ahogy a szeparatista cirkáló is tüzet nyit.

A lövések elszáguldottak mellettük.

A Jedibe pedig hirtelen belehasított a felismerés.

\- Ez nem az, aminek látszik. - kiáltotta. A többiek értetlenül néztek rá. A hajójuk újra megrázkódott veszettül, a vészjelzők most már fülsiketítően szirénáztak. Mind tudták, mit jelent ez: olyan találatot kaptak, amely perceken belül túlterheli a rendszert. - Mindenki a mentőkabinba, gyorsan! Tit, hagyd a fenébe azt a botkormányt!

A kommandóst úgy kellett elrángatni onnan. Wilwarin mindenkit betessékelt a mentőkabinba, majd a kilövőpanelnél álló Ökölhöz fordult.

\- Célozd be a szepi hajót. - adta ki a parancsot. Amint a mentőkabin elszabadult, hajójuk egy hatalmas robbanás kíséretében megsemmisült...

\- Ez nem sokon múlt. - motyogta Ötös. - De mi lesz most?

Lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték, ahogy a cirkáló árnyéka rájuk vetül. A támadójuk nem merte megközelíteni a szeparatista hajót, talán azt sem vette észre, hogy a mentőkabin még épp időben távozott. Aztán a cirkáló alja teljesen eltakarta előlük a kilátást és a kabin finoman megremegett.

\- Vonósugár. - kommentálta Tit és élesítette a fegyverét. Wilwarin gyorsan lenyomta a karját.

\- Várj! Igazából nem szeparatisták...

Reménykedett benne, hogy igaza is van. Sötétség borult rájuk, ahogy a mentőkabint a vonósugár behúzta a cirkáló hangárjába, ahol megszűnt a gravitációmentesség és a kabin nagy koppanással a talajra esett. Wilwarin várt, keze azért az árnykardja markolatára csúszott a köpenye takarásában. A többiek körülötte nyugtalanul feszengtek, és több karabély csöve is felemelkedett, ahogy kívülről kinyitották a mentőkabin ajtaját, becélozva a magányos alakot, aki mögötte állt.

\- Blacksun! - Wilwarin felderülve, megkönnyebbülten vigyorodott el, és fürgén kilendülve kezet rázott a mirial fajba tartozó férfival. - Tudtam, hogy te vagy az. Fiúk, eresszétek le a fegyvert. Blacksun nem ellenség.

Visszhang, Ötös és Ököl már a felszólítás előtt megtették ezt, Katooni és Tit azonban, akik még nem találkoztak a megmentőjükkel, kissé elveszetten néztek össze.

Dray Blacksun Wilwarinra villantotta különleges mosolyát. Úgy fél fejjel volt magasabb a Jedinél, bőre a mirialokra jellemző zöldes színben játszott, kellemes kontrasztot alkotva fekete hajával, csak az arcán törte meg az egyedi, sötétebb minta. Titokzatos zöld tekintete Wilwarint fürkészte, pont úgy, mint amikor először találkoztak egy Canto Bight nevű bolygón. Blacksun akkor a Köztársaság segítségére volt, Wilwarin pedig kifejezetten megkedvelte a különös fickót, aki egyébként csempészként dolgozott és volt olyan agyafúrt, hogy szert tett valahonnan egy szeparatista cirkálóra és azzal szállította az árut, elijesztve ezzel a galaxis-szerte portyázó kalózokat és kicselezve a háborús ügyben járó hadihajókat. Wilwarin nagyon szerette az ilyen talpraesett és ravasz alakokat.

\- Honnan tudtad? - kérdezte Blacksun, miközben az adóvevőjén bepötyögött egy parancssorozatot és a cirkáló elindult.

\- Van egy foltozás a cirkáló orrán. A múltkor is rajta volt. - vont vállat Wilwarin. - Megint kihúztál minket a bajból. Köszönjük.

\- Jó megfigyelő vagy. - biccentett Blacksun, végigmérve a Jedit, aki kíváncsian pillantott vissza rá.

\- De honnan tudtad, hogy bajban vagyunk és hogy merre? - kérdezte.

\- Őket követtem. - bökött hátra Blacksun, utalva a titokzatos hajóra, ami Wilwarinékat megtámadta. - Ami azt illeti, már jó ideje a nyomukban vagyok... azóta, hogy a coruscanti nyomozást lefújták, mert elküldtek titeket az Umbarára.

Wilwarin döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Mármint amikor beépített embert játszottam a Coruscanti Börtönben? Te pedig segítettél Obi-Wannak feldolgozni a nyomokat?

\- Megpróbáltál kapcsolatba lépni a Vörös Testvériség vezetőjével, aki épp ott töltötte az elzárását. - bólintott Blacksun. - De aztán mindenkit levettek az ügyről, mert kellettetek a fronton. Érdekes módon, miután elmentetek, bűnöző barátunk rejtélyes körülmények között elhalálozott a börtönben... Ez nem is lenne baj, de a bandája rájött, hogy te ki vagy valójában és bosszút esküdött.

\- Azt hiszik, én vagyok a felelős a főnökük haláláért? Klassz. - fintorodott el Wilwarin. - Ezek szerint ők támadtak meg minket... Biztos hallani fogunk még róluk.

\- Vérdíj van a fejeden; a nyomodban lesznek. - mondta komolyan Blacksun. - Mivel nekem semmi közöm a Köztársasághoz, az ügyetek lefújása után is rajtuk tarthattam a szememet.

\- Már megint a segítségünkre voltál. - állapította meg hálásan Wilwarin. - Miért?

Blacksun rántott egyet a vállán.

\- Nem kedvelem a Köztársaságot, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem szimpatizálok olyan személyekkel, akik ezt a rendszert támogatják. - tekintete ismét a Jedit fürkészte, olvashatatlan volt és rejtélyes, amit Wilwarin úgy kedvelt benne. - Merre tartottatok?

\- A Duro rendszerhez.

\- Az nincs messze. - Blacksun megfordulva elindult és intett, hogy kövessék. - Van egy kisebb szállítóm, amit a köztársaságiak nem lőnek darabokra, ha megjelenik a radarjukon... elviszlek titeket.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi mester, a Köztársasági Hadsereg tábornoka zászlóshajója fedélzetén karba tett kézzel figyelte, ahogy tanítványa és az osztag Blacksun kíséretében lesétál a szállítóhajó rámpáján.

\- Bocs a késésért, mester. - köszönt neki Wilwarin, körbejáratva tekintetét a cirkáló hangárjában. Az ismerős hely látványa örömmel töltötte el. Ez volt az ő igazi otthona a háború kezdete óta, a zászlóshajó megszokott suhanó haladása és katonái társasága. Futó mosolyt villantott barátja, az Obi-Wan mögött álló Cody klónparancsnok felé. - Volt egy kis összetűzésünk egy bűnöző bandával néhány rendszerrel odébb.

\- A lényeg, hogy befutottatok. - Obi-Wan valószínűleg már belefáradt, hogy padawanja külön kalandjait firtassa. Érdeklődve nézett Blacksunra. - Ő mit keres itt?

\- Igazából Dray húzott ki minket a bajból. - közölte vele Wilwarin. Obi-Wan ennek ellenére továbbra is gyanakodva méregette a mirialt. Anno ő is részt vett abban a nyomozásban, amiben Blacksun besegített nekik, és valamely okból nem kedvelte meg őt. Wilwarin le merte volna fogadni, hogy nem örül túlzottan a viszontlátásnak. - Mester, kellene majd egy új hajó... Hű!

Tekintete a hangár közepén álló járműre tévedt. A szállítóhajó valamivel nagyobb volt, mint az elvesztett gépük, elegáns és első ránézésre tökéletesen felszerelt. Az oldalán aurebesh betűk jelölték a nevét: _Convor_. Obi-Wan követte a pillantását.

\- Az nem a miénk.

\- Hanem az enyém. - csendült egy mély hang. Egy fekete ruhás, magas alak lépett oda hozzájuk két személyi őrdroid kíséretében. Wilwarin és csapata kíváncsian méregette a caskadag fajba tartozó férfit.

\- Thel Ores szenátor, a Takodana képviselője. - mutatta be az idegent Obi-Wan.

\- Diplomáciai ügyben tartok egy közeli rendszerbe. - magyarázta Ores. - Kenobi tábornok volt olyan kedves és elhozott idáig... ezekben a háborús időkben veszélyes egyedül, komolyabb védelem nélkül utazni, még egy olyan jól felszerelt hajóval is, mint a Convor.

\- A Lantillian Hajóvállalat egyik csúcsmodellje. - Blacksun őszinte csodálattal lépett közelebb a géphez. - A GX1-es fuvarozó kifejezetten csillagközi utazásra tervezett típusa, mindenfajta biztonsági berendezéssel ellátva... kiváló jármű.

\- Igen. - bólogatott szaporán Ores szenátor. - Nos, ha megbocsátanak, ideje tovább indulnom...

\- Speciális mentőkabinnal is ellátták, a hiperhajtóműve pedig van olyan strapabíró, mint egy cirkálóé. - Blacksun mintha meg sem hallotta volna, lenyűgözve tapogatta meg a Convor oldalát.

\- Ki ez a fickó? - súgta enyhe nemtetszéssel a hangjában Ores. Obi-Wan rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, mellette Wilwarin és Cody futólag összevigyorogtak; a klónparancsnok alig bírta visszatartani a nevetést. Ores szenátor meglehetősen türelmetlenül toporgott, míg Blacksun érdeklődve járta körbe a hajót, minden részletét alaposan megcsodálva; szemmel láthatóan kifejezetten tetszett neki a fuvarozó, melyhez képest az ő gépe is eléggé lerobbant járgánynak tűnt.

\- Szerintem a szenátor urat már várják. - szólalt meg végül jó néhány perc elteltével, valamivel emeltebb hangon Obi-Wan. - Blacksun, megtisztelne, ha hagyná...

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. A cirkáló megrándult a lábuk alatt, a galaxis csillagai vékony csíkká mosódtak el, ahogy a zászlóshajó hiperűrsebességbe ugrott mindenfajta előzetes tájékoztatás nélkül. Wilwarin értetlenül bámult kifelé az örvénylő kékségre, majd a mesterére.

\- Ez nem volt benne a tervben, igaz?

Obi-Wan a fejét csóválta és bekapcsolta a kommunikátorát.

\- Davijaan! - hívta az alparancsnokot. - Mi folyik odafenn? Miért ugrottunk hiperűrbe?

\- _Nem tudom, tábornok._ \- recsegett Davijaan válasza a parancsnoki hídról. - _Nem adtam ki utasítást ilyesmire, nem is a pilóták voltak. Nem férünk hozzá a rendszerhez, a cirkáló magától kapcsolt hiperűrsebességre._

\- Azt mondja, manipulálták a vezérlést? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Obi-Wan. - Azonnal ott vagyok a parancsnoki hídon.

Bontotta a kapcsolatot és odabiccentett Codynak, aki értette a jelzést: odébb vonulva azonnal általános riadót és készültséget rendelt el. Obi-Wan most Thel Oresre nézett. A szenátor zavartnak és rémültnek tűnt.

\- Ores szenátor, attól tartok, az lesz a legjobb és legbiztonságosabb, ha a testőreivel visszavonul a lakrészébe, amíg utánajárunk ennek a problémának. - mondta komolyan.

\- Gondolja, hogy ez azért történt, hogy merényletet kövessenek el ellenem? - a szenátor igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára. - A háború kezdete óta szereztem néhány ellenséget...

\- Ezt nem tudhatjuk, de van rá esély. - csóválta a fejét Obi-Wan. - Mindenesetre az, hogy ilyesmire akkor kerül sor, amikor egy fontos diplomatát kísérünk, hagy maga után némi következtetést... Kérem, vonuljon biztonságba, amíg nem tudjuk garantálni, hogy elmúlt a veszély. Ez már katonai hatáskör.

Ores lassan, kelletlenül bólintott.

\- Rendben.

\- Ököl, kísérd el őket és vigyázz a szenátorra. - fordult a katonához Wilwarin. Ököl kurtán biccentett. - Bármi van, azonnal jelents kérlek.

Ököl felzárkózott Ores szenátor kíséretéhez, Wilwarin és a többiek pedig Obi-Wan és Cody nyomában elindultak a parancsnoki hídra. Wilwarin bocsánatkérően pillantott Blacksunra, aki jobb híján szintén velük tartott.

-Úgy néz ki, egy darabig itt ragadtál velünk. - jegyezte meg. A mirial elmosolyodva vont vállat.

\- Az embereim nekiláttak a cirkáló átvizsgálásának, tábornok. - jelentette menet közben Cody. A parancsnoki hídon feszülten dolgozó pilóták és egy ideges alparancsnok fogadta őket.

\- Nagyobb a baj, mint hittük, uram. - tisztelgett, miután futó mosollyal köszöntötte Wilwarint. - Miután megtörtént a hiperűrugrás, a vezérlés teljesen leállt, nem tudjuk egyelőre visszavenni az irányítást. És fogalmunk sincs, egyáltalán _hova_ tartunk.

Obi-Wan gondterhelten simogatta a szakállát.

\- Megoldjuk, mester. - Wilwarin a csapatához fordult. - Mindenki tudja a dolgát?

\- Információkeresés. - vágta rá Visszhang. - Biztos hagyott nyomot magáról a rendszerben az, aki belepiszkált.

\- Segítek neki, kiderítjük azt is, hogy mi lenne a célállomás. - tette hozzá Tit. Ötös közben már helyet is foglalt egy üres pilótaülésben.

\- A fiúkkal visszaszerezzük az irányítást, mielőtt még vége lenne az utunknak és belefutnánk egy napba vagy valami még rosszabba.

\- Remek. - biccentett Wilwarin. Obi-Wan elmosolyodva figyelte a rendezkedését. - Cody, én és Katooni segítünk nektek átkutatni a cirkálót.

\- Én is jövök. - minden tekintet Dray Blacksunra szegeződött. A mirial finoman mosolygott. - Én sem így terveztem a napomat, és semmi kedvem karba tett kézzel várakozni, amíg a tisztelt társaság kiokoskodik valamit.

Wilwarin elfojtott egy vigyort mestere kelletlen arckifejezését látván.

\- Na jó, vágjunk neki. - mondta végül, aztán még hátrafordult Davijaan-hoz. - Bármi fejlemény van, azonnal tájékoztasson.

\- Igenis, Kenobi tábornok.

Obi-Wan, Wilwarin, Katooni, Cody parancsnok és Blacksun együtt hagyták el a parancsnoki hidat. A folyosókon öt-hat fős klóncsapatok jöttek velük szembe, kurtán tisztelegve nekik; a Cody által elrendelt készültség mindenkit mozgósított.

\- Számos hadicselben volt részem a háború kitörése óta, de ilyesmiben még nem. - jegyezte meg Obi-Wan. - Vajon hogy férhettek hozzá a rendszerünkhöz?

\- Erre számos lehetőségük kínálkozhatott. - szólalt meg nyugodtan Blacksun. - Bejuttathattak egy ügynököt vagy alkalmazhattak valamilyen speciális eszközt... Csak én legalább tíz módszert tudnék most mondani arra, hogyan lehetne kijátszani a Köztársaságot...

\- Még jó, hogy a mi oldalunkon állsz... De ha a szabotőr itt van, meg fogják találni a nyomát. - jelentette ki Wilwarin. Mellette Katooni fáradhatatlanul nézelődött.

\- Ebben az általános feszültségben nehezen lehet érzékelni bármit is. - panaszkodott. Wilwarin megveregette a vállát.

\- Egy kis kihívás... így fog fejlődni az érzékelésed. Próbáld meg általánosítani az alaphangulatot, mint ahogy a lélegzetvételedre sem figyelsz, mert természetessé válik. Úgy könnyebben észreveszed azt, ami különbözik.

Végigjárták az egész cirkálót, tüzetesen átvizsgálva mindent, de semmit sem találtak. Hosszú órák teltek el így, melyet csak néha szakított meg Cody parancsnok valamelyik csapatának jelentése. Ezek a beszámolók szintén nem közöltek semmiféle fejleményt: a legkisebb jele sem volt annak, hogy bármilyen oda nem illő, ellenséges tevékenység folyna a zászlóshajón, leszámítva azt, hogy továbbra is kontroll nélkül száguldottak a hiperűrben az ismeretlen felé.

\- _Kenobi tábornok, itt Davijaan._ \- jelzett egy újabb óra elteltével Obi-Wan kommunikátora, s ezzel egyidejűleg Wilwarin jeladója is sípolni kezdett: hívás Tit-től. - _Várjuk a parancsnoki hídon, uram._

\- Ez fontos lehet. - vonta össze a szemöldökét Wilwarin. Blacksun Katooni vállára tette a kezét.

\- Gyere kislány, mi folytassuk a felfedezést, amíg a főnökök összeszedik az információkat. - javasolta. Katooni kérdőn nézett Wilwarinra, aki beleegyezően biccentett, hogy menjen csak.

\- Maradjatok elérhetőek. - szólt még oda nekik, aztán Obi-Wannal és Codyval a parancsnoki híd felé vették az irányt. Davijaan hírekkel várta őket.

\- A vezérlést továbbra sem sikerült visszakapcsolnunk, de arra rájöttünk, hogy a cirkáló a Jiroch felé tart. - mondta.

\- Jelenleg szeparatista fennhatóság alatt álló rendszer. - tette hozzá komoran Tit, nyújtózva egy nagyot a székében. Mellette Visszhang kimerült tekintettel meredt a képernyőre. - Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy egy ellenséges flotta fog ott várni minket, amint kijövünk a hiperűrből.

Obi-Wan gondterhelten simogatta a szakállát.

\- Szóval ez volt a cél. - állapította meg. - A cirkáló eléggé legyengült a korábbi ütközetben, mi sem egyszerűbb, mint most mérni rá egy végzetes csapást. Egy ellenséges flottával szemben a jelen esetben semmi esélyünk nem lenne.

\- Vissza kell kapcsolnunk a vezérlést és kijönnünk a hiperűrből még a Jiroch előtt. - mondta Visszhang.

\- Ez most fontosabb, mint a felelős felkutatása... előbb éljük túl ezt a kalandot. - értett egyet Wilwarin, miközben körbejáratta tekintetét a parancsnoki hídon. - Állítsunk fel két, pilótákból és technikusokból álló csapatot, amelyek váltásban dolgoznak. Mindenki kimerült, órák óta dolgozunk és ennek nem lesz így jó vége. Visszhang, nyomás pihenni, Ötös, te is. Davijaan?

\- Intézkedem. - az alparancsnok sietett is rendezkedni. Obi-Wan halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Jól áll neked ez a parancsnoki pozíció. - nézett a tanítványára. - Látom, az osztaggal is remekül kijössz.

\- Nem kívánhatnék jobbat. - Wilwarin arcán is megjelent egy mosoly, finomabb, komolyabb és mélyebb, állapította meg magában Obi-Wan, észrevétlenül tanulmányozva a lányt. Már nem is emlékezett rá, mikor látta utoljára így mosolyogni Wilwarint. Régen, még a háború kezdetén talán... meg akkor, amikor Visszhangra nézett. A Jedi lovag összevonta a szemöldökét a gondolatra. De csak egy pillanat erejéig.

\- Olvastam a jelentést, hogy mi történt a Jedha-n. - jegyezte meg, elővéve az adattábláját. Körülöttük lassan kezdett kialakulni a Davijaan által elrendelt felállás: a pilóták egy része elment pihenni, Visszhang és Ötös is távoztak. Tit fáradhatatlanul nyúzta a computert, Cody parancsnok a pultnak dőlt és elfojtott egy ásítást. Ez volt a legidegölőbb az egészben: a tehetetlen várakozás. De Wilwarin tudta, hogy ha nem pihenik ki magukat, még rosszabbra fordulhat a helyzet.

\- Nagy változások lesznek a Kyber Templomban. - mosolyodott el halványan. - Bízom Ilyar Wion-ban. Jó választás volt rábízni a szentély vezetését a történtek után.

\- Szóval kimondhatjuk, hogy aa… - Obi-Wan vetett egy gyors pillantást az adattáblájára, amelyen valószínűleg a zászlóalj információi voltak olvashatóak. - …2120127-es osztag legutóbbi küldetése sikeres volt.

\- Milyen osztag? - fintorodott el Wilwarin.

\- Még mindig így szerepeltek a rendszerben. - válaszolta mestere egy rá jellemző finom mosoly kíséretében.

\- Utálom a kódokat. - Wilwarin összefonta a karjait. - Kellene valami jó csapatnév…

\- Legyetek Dusk osztag. - szólt közbe Cody és elvigyorodott. - Gondolj bele, milyen jól hangzana a Szellem század mellett! A szepik összefosnák magukat, ha meghallanák ezt a kettőt.

Wilwarin már épp fellelkesülve bólintott volna, amikor Obi-Wan egy udvarias köhögéssel közbeszólt.

\- Akkor már inkább Dust osztag. Amerre csak jártok, por és káosz marad utánatok.

\- Haha, nagyon vicces vagy, mester. - forgatta a szemét Wilwarin, aztán döbbenten meredt Tit-re, aki rá egyáltalán nem jellemző módon kuncogott. - Neked ez tetszik? - aztán gyanakodva állt fel, a kommandós ugyanis bőszen írni kezdett valamit a computerbe. - Te meg mit csinálsz?

\- Átírom az osztag nevét. - vont vállat somolyogva Tit. Wilwarin mögé ugrott, hogy el tudja olvasni.

\- Ez valami tűzszerész-humor, azért jön be, igaz?

\- Ugyan már, Wilwarin! A Dust osztag tökéletesen jellemez titeket. - jelentette ki elégedetten Obi-Wan, megpecsételve ezzel a sorsukat.

* * *

Lassan fél napja voltak már úton a hiperűrben. A pilóta-technikus csapatok váltották egymást, elszántan dolgozva azon, hogy visszavegyék az irányítást a cirkáló felett. Tit nem volt hajlandó átadni a műszakját, végül tíz órányi munka után hátradőlve elbóbiskolt az ülésben. Wilwarin elgondolkozva nézte a kommandóst, miközben azon merengett, hogy igazából még sosem látta őt rendesen, mélyen aludni. Tit egyszer mesélte neki, hogy az elit katonákat arra is kiképzik, hogyan maradjanak ébren a lehető legtovább. A látvány most megmosolyogtatta, kissé jobb kedvre derítette Wilwarint. Ő is szörnyen kimerült volt, a szeme minduntalan le-lecsukódott, de fel is pattant azonnal. Nem akarta hagyni, hogy elfogja az álom. Sóhajtott egyet, ásított egy nagyot és kortyolt néhányat a kávéjából. A klónháború kezdete óta keményen rászokott a kávéra, ami elsősorban Ardenis hibája volt, de Wilwarin gyermekkorából emlékezett, hogy Kaplaa is kedvelte ezt az italt. Aztán fülelt, ahogy közeledő lépteket hallott.

\- Még három órányi út van hátra a Jiroch-ig. - csendültek Obi-Wan szavai. - Ha addig nem találunk ki valamit, nagy bajban leszünk.

\- Úgy láttam, csak a vezérlést vesztettétek el, nem tudtok riadóztatni egy közeli csapatot, hogy menjenek oda fedezni minket? - Wilwarin kissé meglepve azonosította Blacksun kellemes hangját.

\- Természetesen kapcsolatba léptünk a mieinkkel, de egy csapat sem érne oda időben, és azt sem kockáztathatjuk, hogy több hajónkat is elveszítsük.

Wilwarin mozdulatlanul figyelte, ahogy mestere és Blacksun felsétál a parancsnoki hídra.

\- Katooni? - kérdezte csendesen. A két férfi összerezzent, felé kapva a tekintetét.

\- Elküldtem aludni. - válaszolta Blacksun. Wilwarin hálásan biccentett.

\- Kösz, Dray.

\- Ami azt illeti, neked sem ártana némi pihenés. - jegyezte meg Obi-Wan. - Még megvan a régi hálófülkéd, menj.

\- Nem vagyok fáradt. - hazudta Wilwarin. Mestere gyanakodva kutatta a tekintetét, de ő félrenézett.

\- Érzem a kimerültséged. - közölte végül Obi-Wan, tárgyilagosnak szánt hangjából kihallatszott az aggodalom. Wilwarin hallgatott, a kezében tartott bögrét bámulta. Tudta, hogy Obi-Wan látja rajta, hogy valami nyomja a lelkét, de a szavak most nehezen jöttek, szégyellte őket.

\- Nem megy. - motyogta hosszú csend után. - Nem akarok egyedül lenni.

És mestere azonnal értette.

\- Lola Sayu. - a tekintete együttérző volt, komoly és szomorú. Wilwarin végre visszanézett rá és lassan bólintott.

\- Kezdetben nem mertem lehunyni a szemem... Aztán jöttek a rémálmok, végül megtanultam elűzni őket, hogy a körülöttem lévőknek ne árthassak. - mondta csendesen, hogy a közelben dolgozó Visszhang, Ötös és a többiek ne hallhassák. Obi-Wan pillantása mellett magán érezte Blacksun zöld tekintetét is. Sóhajtott egyet. - Most már vége... de nem tudok magamban lenni. Félek, ha egyedül maradok, minden visszatér, hogy nem fogom tudni legyőzni... Inkább a pilótafülkébe megyek és ott pihenek néhány órát vagy a közös hálóban alszom. Oda nem követnek az árnyak.

Obi-Wan finoman a vállára tette a kezét, érezte, hogy Wilwarin megremeg az érintése alatt. Lassan két hónapja volt már annak a küldetésnek; a börtönbolygóról, a Citadellából egy más személy tért vissza, és Obi-Wan sokáig azt hitte, Wilwarin sosem fog felgyógyulni az ott szerzett lelki sebekből. Hogy pontosan miket is élt át tanítványa a Lola Sayun, senki sem tudta; egyedül Visszhang, aki ott volt vele, és később is mellette maradt.

\- Legyőzted az árnyakat. - nézett komolyan Wilwarin szemébe. - Nem egyszer vagy kétszer, sokszor. És azt se feledd...

\- ...hogy nem vagy egyedül. - mondta hirtelen Blacksun. Mindketten ránéztek, Wilwarin halványan elmosolyodott. Blacksun megfordult és elindult kifelé. - Hozok neked egy pokrócot vagy valamit.

\- Pihenj itt. - Obi-Wan kivette a kávésbögrét Wilwarin kezéből és félretette. - Szeretnéd, hogy maradjak?

A lány kissé meglepetten, de hálásan nézett vissza rá.

\- Kérlek, mester.

Obi-Wan elmosolyodott és leült mellé, majd vetett egy oldalpillantást arra, amerre Blacksun távozott.

\- Miért bízol benne ennyire? - kérdezte.

\- Dray-ben? - Wilwarin elgondolkodott. - Nem is tudom... Kaplaa mester mellett hozzászoktam a különös arcokhoz, számtalannal volt dolgom az évek során. De Dray... van benne valami. Látom rajtad, hogy te nem kedveled különösebben és tudom, hogy furcsa alak, tele misztikummal, mégis, valahogy érzem, nem csak azt, hogy a mi oldalunkon áll, hanem hogy számíthatunk rá bármikor. Nem először mentett meg minket. Fogalmam sincs, mivel érdemeltük ki ezt, azt főképp nem, hogy engem miért kedvel. De örülök, hogy így van. Ez csak egy megérzés... az életemet bíznám rá.

Obi-Wan olvashatatlan tekintettel nézte őt.

\- A mesterem, Qui-gon kedvelt volna téged. - jegyezte meg. Aztán mindketten összerezzentek, ahogy a cirkáló egy hirtelen, erőteljes fékezés kíséretében lelassult, és a pilóták hangos örömujjongásban törtek ki.

\- Visszaállítottuk a vezérlést! - kiabált keresztül a parancsnoki hídon Davijaan. - Kijöttünk a hiperűrből.

Obi-Wan megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, Wilwarin felsegítette Tit-et, aki a fékezéskor kiesett az ülésből és már azon volt, hogy a hirtelen változásra reagálva szétlőjön mindenfajta lehetséges ellenséget.

\- Hol vagyunk? - kérdezte Obi-Wan.

\- Kaal rendszer, nem messze a Jiroch-tól. - jelentette Ötös.

\- Szepi csapatok sehol. - tette hozzá Cody, vetve egy gyors pillantást az egyik képernyőre. A két Jedi elégedetten bólintott.

\- Wilwarin! - csendült Visszhang éles hangja. - Gyere ide gyorsan!

Wilwarin felvonta a szemöldökét és Obi-Wannal és Tit-tel a nyomában odasietett a katonához, aki az egyik computernél ügyködött gondterhelten.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Sikerült hozzáférnem az összes kimenő adathoz és elfogtam a rejtett jeleket is. - magyarázta Visszhang, leütve egy parancssorozatot, majd hátranézett Wilwarinra. - Nem fogtok örülni az információknak.

\- Mit talált? - tudakolta Obi-Wan.

\- A zászlóshajót egy speciális rendszerről irányították át: a külső computer hozzáfért a vezérléshez, betáplálta a Jiroch koordinátáit, majd felfedte magát, aminek következtében bekapcsolt a cirkáló védelmi mechanizmusa és lecsapta a rendszert. Ezért nem tudtuk visszavenni az irányítást... megtalálták a hibát a védelmi protokollunkban és alaposan ki is használták. Viszont a pozitívum a dologban, hogy a behatoló kénytelen volt azonosítani magát, amikor ehhez a módszerhez folyamodott és előidézte a biztonsági zárlatot. - Visszhang hangja komoran csengett.

\- És? - Wilwarin izgatottan hajolt közelebb.

\- A rendszert egy GX1-es fuvarozóról írták át. Thel Ores szenátor hajójáról.

* * *

\- Ököl! - Wilwarin első gondolata a katonája volt. A kommunikátorához kapott, de hívására nem érkezett válasz. Aggódva pillantott fel Obi-Wanra.

\- Gyerünk! - a Jedi mester intett Cody parancsnoknak és már indult is kifelé. Wilwarin és Tit felzárkóztak és a kis csapat futva haladt végig a cirkáló folyosóin. _Csak Ökölnek ne essen baja._ gondolta Wilwarin, ahogy megérkeztek az Ores számára rendelt lakrészhez. Futó lépéseket hallottak. Felzúgtak a fénykardok, Tit és Cody lövésre készen emelte fel a karabélyát, de aztán le is eresztették, amikor Dray Blacksun befordult a sarkon.

A szenátor lakrészében sötétség és csend honolt. Wilwarin előre sietett, Cody szorosan a nyomában, míg Tit a háttérből biztosította a terepet.

\- Nincs mozgás, tiszta. - jelentette. Thel Ores nem volt sehol, Cody viszont feltett kézzel jelezte, hogy talált valamit.

\- Ököl! - Wilwarin odarohanva letérdelt a katona teste mellé, aggódva tapogatva ki a pulzusát. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. - Nincs komolyabb baja, csak elkábították.

Ököl hamar magához tért és olyan káromkodás-sorozatot vágott ki, hogy Obi-Wan összerezzent tőle.

\- Már akkor is gyanús lehetett volna, amikor kikapcsolta az őrdroidokat. - morogta, miközben Wilwarinék felültették. - Azt mondta, pihenni szeretne és hogy a bejáratnál őrködjek.

\- Nem csak téged vágott át, mindannyiunkat. - igyekezett megnyugtatni Wilwarin. - Mindig is mondtam, hogy a politikusokban nem szabad megbízni.

\- Egyszerű és mégis nagyon hatásos tervet eszelt ki. - Obi-Wan szinte lenyűgözve simogatta a szakállát. - Mi sem könnyebb, mint egy magányos, korábbi csatáktól legyengült cirkálót elküldeni a szeparatistáknak. Nyilván úgy tervezte, hogy a hiperűr-ugrás előtt elköszön tőlünk, aztán távolról nevet a markába...

\- De veled nem számolt. - nézett hirtelen Blacksunra Wilwarin. - Amikor nekiálltál csodálni a hajóját. A tudtod nélkül húztad az idejét, ezért volt már annyira mehetnékje, tisztában volt vele, hogy a cirkáló bármelyik pillanatban hiperűrbe ugorhat. Nem jött össze neki a csel és végül ő is itt ragadt.

\- Csak tudnám, honnan voltak információi az útvonalainkról... ezek titkos katonai menetrendek, amelyeket nem adunk ki akárkinek. - hümmögött Obi-Wan. - Megint rendelhetünk el riadót, amíg elkapjuk ezt az árulót.

Cody parancsnok szolgálatkészen fordult el, hogy intézkedjen. Blacksun elkapta Wilwarin csuklóját.

\- Gyere! - húzta maga után, kifelé a teremből. Obi-Wan felvont szemöldökkel nézett utánuk.

\- Tit, maradj Ököllel! - szólt még oda a kommandósnak Wilwarin, aztán hagyta, hogy Blacksun vezesse őt. - Mi a terved?

\- Véget vetek ennek a kis kalandnak. - válaszolta a mirial, futás közben elővéve a sugárvetőjét. A folyosón klónkatonák rohantak velük szembe, bekapcsoltak a vészjelzők is. Blacksun tudomást sem vett minderről. Wilwarint maga után húzva kerülgette a csapatokat, mígnem megérkeztek a zászlóshajó hangárjába.

\- Azt hiszem, sejtem, mit gondoltál ki... - motyogta Wilwarin, ahogy megpillantotta a hangár közepén magányosan dokkoló GX1-es fuvarozót. Míg Blacksun magabiztosan indult el a hajó felé, ő a némileg távolabb posztoló katonák vezetőjéhez lépett. - Mi a helyzet Sly?

\- Semmi, sajnos. - tisztelgett a klón, értetlen pillantást vetve Blacksun irányába, aki már a Convor rámpáján sétált felfelé. - A hajó átkutatásával az előbb végeztünk, Kenobi tábornok riadóztatott, hogy Ores szenátor meg akar lépni, de nem volt ott. Most meg már szemmel tartjuk a gépet, nem juthat fel.

\- Aha. - Wilwarin jóváhagyóan biccentett, aztán sietett Blacksun után. - Hé Dray! A fiúk azt mondták...

\- Ők katonák. Én csempész vagyok. - vont vállat Blacksun, miközben belépett a Convor utasterébe és körülnézett. - Hm... belülről méginkább tetszik ez a hajó.

\- Erre kíváncsi leszek. - Wilwarin figyelte, ahogy Blacksun előre ballag a pilótafülkébe és kényelmesen helyet foglal az egyik ülésben. Végül vállat vont és ő is lezuttyant mellé.

Nem kellett sokat várakozniuk. Neszezés hallatszott valahonnan a raktér irányából, majd halk léptek kopogó zaja. A belépő Thel Ores megtorpant, ahogy megpillantotta a hívatlan látogatókat.

\- Üdvözlöm, szenátor úr. - köszöntötte mosolyogva Blacksun, ültében nekiszegezve a sugárvetőjét. A caskadag döbbenten tátogva pislogott rá. - Megtisztelne, ha csatlakozna hozzánk.

\- Ez van, ha egy politikus katonai dolgokba ártja magát. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin.

\- És aztán megpróbál csempészfejjel gondolkodni. - tette hozzá Blacksun. - Magam is eleget lapítottam már rejtett fülkékben, hogy sejtsem, hogyan akar távozni innen.

\- A katonák átkutatták a hajót, de nem találtak semmit. Már csak az volt hátra, hogy előmásszon és lelépjen, mielőtt feltűnne. Elkábította a katonámat és egyenesen ide jött, még jóval a riadó előtt. - Wilwarin megvetően mérte végig Orest. - Mennyit fizettek a szepik ezért a kis magánakcióért? Mikor döntött úgy, hogy eladja a becsületét és belerántja az egészbe a Takodana rendszert is?

\- Nem kell magyarázkodnom. - horkant fel Ores. - Főleg egy Jedinek nem, akit a Köztársaság bábként rángat kénye-kedve szerint.

Wilwarin szeme élesen megvillant.

\- Ezt nem kellett volna mondania.

\- Azt hiszed, nem így van? - nevetett fel a caskadag, majd felemelte a kezét, amelyben egy apró tárgy csillant. - Tudtam, hogy van rá esély, hogy kijöjjünk a hiperűrből, mielőtt a Jiroch-hoz érünk, úgyhogy... bebiztosítottam magam.

Wilwarin és Blacksun egyszerre lendültek előre; a Jedi kiütötte Ores kezéből a tárgyat, de már későn. A cirkálót robbanás rázta meg.

\- A kriffbe már! - káromkodta el magát Wilwarin és kinézett a Convor ablakán. - Dray, van egy rossz hírem... ez pont a te hajód volt.

\- Fenébe is. - Blacksun hátracsavarta Ores karjait és nem éppen finoman elindította kifelé. - Nyomás, szenátor úr.

A hangárban nagy csapatnyi katona gyűlt össze a robbanásra. Blacksun hajójából csupán füstölgő romok maradtak, a karbantartók a tűz eloltásán fáradoztak.

\- Mi folyik itt? - Obi-Wan is befutott, és elismerően nézett tanítványára és az Orest lökdöső Blacksunra. - Ez szép munka volt. Bár Wil... mondtam én, hogy passzol hozzád a Dust osztag...

\- Én még várnék a poénkodással, mester. - emelte fel Wilwarin az Orestől elvett jeladót. - A kütyü szerint még van... kilenc hasonló bomba a cirkálón. Előbb célszerű lenne azokkal foglalkozni.

\- Evakuálni nem tudunk. - nézett végig a hangáron Obi-Wan, ahol szánalmasan kevés kisebb hajó állomásozott. - A cirkálót éppen javították, a flottánk legtöbb gépét áthelyezték erre az időre, nincs annyi a fedélzeten, hogy az összes katona felférjen.

\- Talán erre tudok egy megoldást... van egy barátom, aki kifejezetten szereti az ilyen helyzeteket. - Wilwarin Tit-re mosolygott. - Mondd csak, a tűzszerésznek lenne kedve egy kis külön megbízatáshoz?

* * *

\- _Utolsó bomba hatástalanítva._ \- recsegett Tit elégedett hangja a kommunikátorból.

\- Szép munka. - válaszolt Wilwarin. - Mi már a hangárban vagyunk, ott várunk.

Bontotta a kapcsolatot és mesterére nézett. Obi-Wan elgondolkodó arckifejezéssel, a szakállát simogatva állt a hangár közepén és a Convort nézte. A történtek fejleményeként a hajó a Köztársaságé lett; a Jedi mester Wilwarinra és a Dust osztagra bízta, de a lány kissé kellemetlenül érezte magát tőle.

\- Neked kellene elvinned. - mondta a mellette várakozó Blacksunnak. - Segítettél nekünk, ráadásul elvesztetted a hajódat is. Legyen a tied a Convor, neked adom.

Blacksun hosszan nézte őt azzal a titokzatos, mély tekintettel, amit Wilwarin úgy kedvelt benne.

\- És mi lenne, ha közösen használnánk? - kérdezte végül a mirial. Wilwarin csodálkozással vegyes örömmel bámult rá.

\- Arra gondolsz, hogy...? - nem tudta folytatni, ugyanis befutott Tit és Obi-Wan is odalépett hozzájuk. A zöld szempárban azonban látta a választ.

\- Visszaviszem a cirkálót a Coruscantra; azt hiszem, javasolni kell a biztonsági rendszereink felülvizsgálatát. És Ores szenátornak is bíróság elé kell állnia. - mondta neki Obi-Wan. - A Convor kommunikációs kapcsolatait átvizsgálva találtunk egy adást a Bespin-ről: az információk, amelyeket Ores felhasznált, onnan érkeztek. A csapatoddal utazzatok a Bespinre és találjátok meg a személyt, aki az adatokat küldte. Ha megvan ő, megvan az ellenség is.

\- Meglesz, mester. - bólintott Wilwarin, majd elvigyorodott. - Dray is velünk jön!

Obi-Wan elkeseredett arccal nézett tanítványára, aztán Blacksunra.

\- Na jó, menjetek. - csóválta a fejét végül. Wilwarin boldog mosollyal az arcán kapaszkodott fel a Convorra. Társai a pilótafülkében várt rá: Ötös már a pilótaülésben feszített kényelmesen, biccentéssel üdvözölve a másodpilóta-ülést elfoglaló Tit-et, Visszhang oldalt olvasott, Katooni pedig Ököl sérülését istápolta.

\- Megvan az úticél. - mondta Wilwarin, majd a mögötte belépő Blacksunhoz fordult. - El is felejtettem... üdv a csapatban.

\- Te is csatlakozol? - derült fel Katooni arca, ahogy a mirial elfogadta Wilwarin felé nyújtott kezét. - De jó!

\- De még mennyire. - Wilwarin nekitámaszkodott Ötös székének és a hangár kapuján keresztül kinézett az előttük elterülő, végtelen űrre. - Hát akkor, Dust osztag... irány a Bespin!


	6. Aréna

\- _Convor fuvarozó! A leszállás engedélyezve a DATB2011-es platformra._

A légi irányító hangja betöltötte a pilótafülkét. Wilwarin elégedetten biccentett oda Ötösnek.

\- Mehetünk is.

Alattuk Bespin vörös fennsíkjai és hegyei szinte világítottak, amíg a szem hozzá nem szokott a színárnyalathoz. A gázóriás felszínét a legtöbb létforma számára mérgező levegő töltötte be, azonban valamivel magasabban az atmoszférának volt egy életfenntartáshoz alkalmas területe. Bespin városai ebben a sávban, a levegőbe épültek: hatalmas, elegáns lebegő települések, melyek legtöbbje a bolygón kinyert értékes tibanna gázzal kereskedett, vagy a felszíni bányák igazgatásáért volt felelős. Bespint a függetlensége miatt sok galaxis-szerte ismert nagyvállalat választotta székhelyéül, s mindemellett az is előnyös volt számukra, hogy a városok legtöbbje önálló, szuverén egységnek számított még a bolygó közigazgatásán belül is. Wilwarin érdeklődve figyelte a várost, amihez közeledtek. Messziről a település egyetlen letisztult, minimalista kupolás épületnek tűnt, némileg hasonlítva a Kaminon létrehozott telepekhez, ahol a klónkatonákat kiképezték, de ezen kívül semmi azonosság nem volt a kettő között: a kaminoi központok az óceán fölé épültek, míg a Bespinen nem volt víz, legalább is a bolygó száraz felszíne nagyon is erről árulkodott.

\- Bond City. - szólalt meg Blacksun, kirántva a Jedit az elmélkedéséből. - Egyszer jártam itt... Nagyon szigorúak a szabályok. A leszállópályákat leszámítva, a városban mindenfajta kommunikációs és gépi eszköz használata tiltott, kivételt képeznek persze a helyi biztonsági rendszer és a külön engedéllyel rendelkező, regisztrált egységek, bár ez utóbbira nagyjából csak az itteni vállalatoknak van kilátásuk. A biztonsági ellenőrzésük páratlan, meg se próbáljátok kijátszani. A legtöbb bespini várossal ellentétben Bond City az asztali versenyjátékok egyik központja, számtalan neves bajnokságnak ad otthont.

\- És te játszani vagy csempészni voltál itt? - érdeklődött Wilwarin, miközben Ötös megközelítette a kijelölt leszállóplatformot és a Convor ereszkedni kezdett.

\- Is-is. - érkezett Blacksun válasza, egy pillanatig megmosolyogtatva a Jedit. - A városnak megvannak a belső szabályai. Bár az itt székelő vállalatok némelyike kapcsolatban van a Köztársasággal vagy akár a szeparatistákkal is, nem tűrik meg a háborút, sem más hatalmak beleszólását a dolgaikba és gyanakvással fogadnak minden vendéget, aki nem függetlenként érkezik. Azt javaslom, használjuk ki, hogy nem köztársasági, katonai hajóval jöttünk. Ne fedjük fel magunkat.

\- Rendben... Ez egyelőre nem hangzik túl bíztatóan. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin. - A Convor computerébe táplált koordináták egyenesen ide vezettek, de az alapján, amit mondtál, nehéz dolgunk lesz, ha meg akarjuk találni azt, aki kiszivárogtatta a Köztársaság hajóinak biztonsági adatait.

A Convor lassan talajt fogott a DATB2011-es platformon és Ötös leállította a hajtóművet. Wilwarin végignézett a csapaton.

\- Dray-nek igaza van, jobb, ha nem keltünk feltűnést, mint köztársasági egység. - mondta végül. - Vele és Katoonival megyünk be először körbenézni. Tit, lépj kapcsolatba Kenobi tábornokkal, tájékoztasd, hogy megérkeztünk. Visszhang, kérlek gyűjts össze minden lehetséges információt a városról, az itteni rendszerről. Kell találnunk valamit, amin elindulhatunk.

A felszólítottak néma biccentéssel vették tudomásul a feladatukat.

\- Se kommunikátor, se jeladó nem lesz nálunk, még adattáblát se vihetünk be. - tette hozzá Blacksun. Wilwarin és Katooni köpenyt kanyarítottak a vállukra, eltakarva jellegzetes Jedi-öltözéküket. - Sőt, fegyvert is tilos bevinni.

\- Na tessék... - morogta kelletlenül Wilwarin, lecsatolva az övét és az asztalra dobva. Csupán az árnykardot vette le és Visszhang kezébe nyomta. - Erről majd ne írj a jelentésben, jó? Obi-Wan allergiás a gazdátlan fénykardokra.

Fegyver és kapcsolat nélkül meglehetősen kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Lesétálva a rámpán tágas, tiszta, gondosan rendezett tér fogadta. A fehér falak látványosan kitűntek Bespin gázokkal telített, porosnak tűnő levegője mellett. _Első ránézésre van olyan steril, mint a Kamino._ gondolta, ahogy Blacksunnal és Katoonival az oldalán a platform végében lévő kapu felé igyekezett. Mivel minden fegyvert és elektronikus eszközt a Convoron hagytak, a kapunál semmit sem kellett leadniuk, ugyanakkor át kellett menniük egy fedett folyosón, amely Blacksun szerint amellett, hogy kimutatta az esetleges csalási szándékot, a biztonsági őrök megvesztegetésének lehetőségét is feleslegessé tette.

\- Üdvözöllek titeket Bond City-ben. - tárta szét a karjait a mirial, amikor végre a folyosó végéhez értek.

Lenyűgöző látvány tárult a szemük elé. A tágas teret alig látható üvegkupola fedte. A hatalmas, világos épületek előtt széles utcák húzódtak, a mindenféle fajú egyedeket magába foglaló tömeg, amely szerencsére azért nem volt akkora, mint a Coruscant városában megszokott sokaság, ezeken közlekedett. Járművet meglepően keveset lehetett látni, csupán néhány kis rövidtávú suhanót. Oldalt óriási, színes holovetítők a közelgő és aktuális versenyeket, bajnokságokat és azok állását hirdették, de számos ismert vállalat, cég logoja is látható volt egy-egy objektum oldalán. Más világokból importált növények zöldelletek mindenfelé, a sokféle öltözet közül kitűnt a helyi biztonságiak szürke-fehér uniformisa. Az utcákon rend és látszólagos fegyelem uralkodott; az, amit Wilwarin és Katooni azonnal megérzett, a levegőt átjáró általános izgalom volt.

\- Tartsd nyitva a szemed. - dünnyögte Wilwarin Katooninak, és szorosabbra vonta magán a köpenyét. A kislány a kíváncsiságtól tágra nyílt szemmel nézelődött.

\- Kanyarodjunk a transzport-állomás felé. - Blacksun céltudatosan egy nagyobb tér felé vette az irányt. Wilwarin felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Minek?

\- Van némi dolgom, amit el kell intéznem. - érkezett a válasz.

\- Elmész? - Wilwarin rosszat sejtve, csalódottan nézett rá. - Azt hittem, velünk maradsz... Hisz a csapat tagja vagy. Itt akarsz hagyni minket?

\- Nem úgy, ahogy gondolod. - hunyorgott rá Blacksun. - A cirkálóm még mindig a Duro közelében állomásozik, nem túl jó poszt a köztársaságiak útvonalán állni egy szeparatista hajóval. És lesz valamim a számotokra, aminek majd a hasznát veszitek, de ahhoz előbb hozzá kell jutnom. Elkísértelek titeket ide, mert kell valaki, aki elkalauzol a városban és megmutatja, mire számítsatok. Ezután sem fogok eltűnni, a háttérből segítelek titeket, végig el tudtok majd érni.

\- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy köröznek Bond City-ben, azért lépsz le. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin kissé nehéz szívvel. Blacksun szándéka hirtelen érte és nem örült neki. A mirial rendkívül értékes szövetségesnek számított és a barátjának tartotta, valamint a Bespinig vezető út alatt a Dust osztag többi tagja is egész megkedvelte, még a mogorva Ököl és a protokollmániás Visszhang is.

\- Ne aggódj. - Blacksun mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban. - Inkább bízz bennem.

Wilwarin nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Megbízok... de nem örülök. - mondta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Blacksun azért nem katona és nem köti a Köztársasághoz semmi; belül talán azt is tudta, hogy a mirial nem maradhat mindig velük, hiszen megvannak a maga ügyei, a maga élete az osztagon kívül is. Azt mindenesetre kénytelen volt elfogadni, hogy igazán sosem fogja ismerni Dray Blacksunt.

\- Sajnálom, hogy elmész. - pillantott fel a mirialra Katooni. Az megsimogatta a kislány fejét.

\- Az utam nem lesz haszontalan és visszajövök.

Rátértek a főútra. A széles területen elvétve suhant egy-egy jármű, a járókelők legtöbbje egy irányba tartott: a központi téren álló hatalmas, díszes fehér épület felé, amely előtt amúgy is nagy tömeg hömpölygött.

\- Az Aréna. - szólalt meg Blacksun. - Centruma az itteni nagy versenyeknek... páratlan hely az egész galaxisban. Gyertek! Ha információkat akartok szerezni, az Aréna az a hely, ahol el kell kezdeni a keresgélést.

Az épület valóban páratlan volt, tiszteletet parancsolóan magasodott föléjük, a bejárathoz, melynek két oldalán hatalmas szobrok őrködtek, széles márványlépcső vezetett fel. Első ránézésre valóban hasonlított azokhoz az arénákhoz, amelyekben más világokban harcokat, párviadalokat, néhol meg kivégzéseket tartottak. _Itt másfajta harcok folynak._ gondolta Wilwarin, ahogy követte Blacksunt, aki utat tört nekik a tömegben. _Kicsit olyan, mintha a Szenátusba mennék... ott adják meg ennyire a hangsúlyt a dolgoknak._ Ahogy beléptek a tágas előcsarnokba, biztonságiak figyelték minden mozdulatukat. A falakon az épp zaljó versenyek aktuális állását és a következő megmérettetések időpontjait hirdető holoképek világítottak, mások élő adásban közvetítették az épp zajló versenyeket (ezek előtt kisebb tömeg gyűlt össze, de a város utcáin is lehetett látni hasonló képernyőket), de lehetett látni számos fogadásra kijelölt helyet is, és ami Wilwarint leginkább meglepte, számos nagyvállalat logoja is is megjelent egy-egy nevező vagy csapat mellett, mint támogató.

\- Nem is gondoltam, hogy a nagy üzleti cégek figyelmet fordítanak az ilyesmire és támogatják a versenyeket. - jegyezte meg, miközben a képeket tanulmányozta. Hajó- és üzemanyagvállalatok, luxuscikkek beszállítói, sőt, fegyverek értékesítésével foglalkozó üzemek címere is megjelent a kivetítőkön.

\- A szponzorálásból nagy bevételük van. - vont vállat Blacksun. - A reklám fontos, és ez ráadásul teljesen legális. Meglepődnél, hány galaxishírű vállalat kapcsolódik bele az itteni versenyekbe.

\- Hát, meglepődtem. - mondta Wilwarin, miközben a mirial otthonosan mozogva, nyugodtan terelte őket előre.

\- A bajnokságokat a hátsó szárnyban tartják közönség előtt, oda jegy kell, a döntők helyszíne pedig a Bajnoki Aréna... keveseknek adatik meg, hogy ott játszanak. - mondta Blacksun. - Mi a játékcsarnokokba megyünk; a válogatások mellett rengeteg tét nélküli meccset játszanak az ide látogatók, pusztán szórakozásból vagy csak maguk között megbeszélt díjazással. Nem mindenkinek vagy bátorsága, tehetsége vagy háttere bekerülni a bajnokságba.

\- Obi-Wannak nem tetszene a hely... szerintem nem sejtette, mi vár ránk itt a Bespinen. - kuncogott Wilwarin, miközben beléptek a csarnokok egyikébe, amelyben végig hosszú asztalok helyezkedtek el, és az asztaloknál számos különböző, galaxis-szerte ismert és népszerű játék folyt. Első ránézésre felismerte a szerencsejátékokhoz tartozó holotorpedót és a sabacc nevű kártyát is.

\- Egyszer az elődöntőig jutottam. - súgta neki Blacksun, fejével a sabacc felé bökve. - Aztán kiütött egy sullustani. Szerencséje volt.

\- Egyes Jedik szerint nem létezik szerencse. Igaz, ezeket a játékokat elég könnyen tudnánk befolyásolni, ha úgy tartaná a kedvünk. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin. Dray hümmögött valamit, aztán ráemelte különös, zöld tekintetét.

\- És a stratégiai játékokkal hogy állsz?

\- Gyerekkoromban dejarik bajnok voltam. - vont vállat a Jedi. Egy ravasz mosolyt kapott válaszul.

\- Akkor tudok valamit, ami tetszeni fog neked.

_Van egyfajta varázsa ennek a fazonnak._ gondolta Wilwarin, miközben követte őt. Amikor megismerkedtek, ugyanez volt: rég a feladatára kellett volna koncentrálnia, ehelyett hagyta, hogy egy idegen kalauzolja a kaszinóban, Jedik számára elvileg tiltott szerencsejátékokba bevonva. _Talán Draynek van valami szándéka ezzel._ jutott eszébe. _Végül is, így könnyebb beépülni és megtalálni azt, amit keresünk._

\- Kártya, mi? - kérdezte, amikor megálltak egy másik, némileg félreeső asztalnál.

\- _Gathering_. - biccentett Blacksun, átkarolva a vállát és még közelebb vonva őt. Most, hogy Wilwarin alaposabban szemügyre vette az épp tartó játékot, rémlett neki, hogy anno Kaplaa mester is játszott valami hasonlót. Öt szín, amelyet a játékos kedve szerint kombinálhat, megépítve a személyiségéhez leginkább passzoló paklit. Kaplaa talán zöld-kék volt… Wilwarin Blacksunra sandított, aki mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban.

\- Én a fekete-kék-zöldet preferálom. - jelentette ki.

\- Valamennyire rémlenek a szabályok. - biccentett Wilwarin, miközben figyelte, ahogy az egyik játékos letesz egy kártyalapot, amely ennek hatására életre kel: a lap fölött megjelent a kártyán leírt lény apró holoképmása. Ettől kezdve az adott lap érzékel és kezel mindent, sebzéseket, támadásokat, varázslatok hatását egyaránt. - Van egy lény-főnököd, a pakliban hozzá színben passzoló egyéb lényekből építhetsz hadsereget, illetve erősítheted a seregedet varázslatokkal. A dejarikkal ellentétben itt nem egy kész csatatérrel indulsz, neked kell alakítanod a dolgokat a kezdetektől, azokat a lapokat használva, amelyeket épp felhúzol a pakliból.

Blacksun elismerően biccentett.

\- Úgy van. Nincs kedved kipróbálni?

Katooni felvont szemöldökkel, szinte már szigorúan nézett fel Wilwarinra, és tekintete most először annyira emlékeztette a Jedit Obi-Wanéra, hogy nem tudta, nevessen-e vagy bosszankodjon.

\- Sajnos nem lehet. - mondta végül, még egyszer kíváncsian odalesve az épp zajló játékra. - Attól tartok, hosszú és drága mulatság lenne összeszedni egy nekem tetsző paklit, és most tényleg szorít az idő, rengeteg dolgunk van. De ki tudja… egyszer majd talán kipróbálom. És akkor majd fogok játszani.

Blacksun halvány, rá jellemzően megfoghatatlan mosollyal nyugtázta a választ. Wilwarin pedig nem is sejtette, hogy feltevésére milyen hamar sor fog majd kerülni…

* * *

Késő délután volt már, amikor Wilwarin és Katooni fáradtan (és némi bevásárolt holmival) visszafele ballagtak a leszállópályára. Blacksun felszállt egy transzportra, amely elméletileg valahol a Duro környékén készült lerakni őt; a holmijáért és fegyvereiért sem jött vissza, és Wilwarin hiába törte a fejét, egyszerűen nem tudta hova tenni a mirial hirtelen távozását. _Kommunikátor sincs nála!_ jutott eszébe, ahogy áthaladtak az ellenőrzési ponton, végre kikerülve Bond City vigyázó tekintete alól - a leszállópályára nem vonatkoztak a város szabályai, azt nem figyelte senki. _Hogy a kriffbe fog így egyáltalán kapcsolatba lépni velünk, ahogy ígérte?_ Komoly kétségek merültek fel benne a mirial épelméjűségét illetően. Manapság ki vágna neki fegyver nélkül a galaxisnak? Még sosem találkozott olyan furcsa alakkal, mint Dray Blacksun.

A Convor mellett egy fülig festékes, vidám Ötös fogadta őket.

\- Kész! - jelentette ki elégedetten. A hajó oldalán hatalmas, sárga-narancs kép virított: egy némileg a holoképregények rajzaira hasonlító convormadár rajza, amint mérgesen süvít előre. Wilwarin a klóncsapatokat szállító LAAT/i hajók oldalán látott hasonló ábrákat, a katonák szívesen dekorálták ki a gépeket. Összenézett Katoonival, a kislány kuncogott.

\- Halál menő. - veregette vállon vigyorogva Ötöst, amitől persze az ő tenyere is csupa festék lett. - most már mi sem maradunk szégyenben a többi osztag előtt… bár az előző tulaj biztos nem díjazná a művészet effajta kibontakozását. Te találtad ki?

\- Tit. - válaszolta Ötös, összepakolva a festékes dobozokat. - Ő vázlatolt, én festettem.

\- Mik ki nem derülnek róla. - Wilwarin még egyszer alaposan megcsodálta a képet, majd a rámpa felé terelte a katonát és Katoonit. - Na nyomás, ideje megvitatni, mink van. És hoztam kaját is.

A Convor-on minden volt. A Lantillian Hajóvállalat csúcsmodelljének két változatát gyártották: a katonai célokra készült, a Köztársasági Hadsereg által is használt típust, valamint a csupán korlátolt számban gyártott, politikusok és egyéb magas rangú személyek biztonságos és kényelmes csillagközi utazásáért felelős luxushajót. A Convor természetesen az utóbbi kategóriába tartozott, és ennek megfelelően _minden_ volt rajta, amit a Dust osztag elképzelni tudott. Blacksun állította, hogy ilyen hajót a piacon csak protekcióval lehet szerezni, nem is említve a több millió kredites árat, és az, hogy hozzájutottak a Convorhoz, felér egy nyereménnyel a Csillagközi Lottón. Az osztag minden tagjának jutott külön kabin, emellett természetesen volt orvosi szoba droiddal, konyha, kommunikációs részleg, sőt, holomozi-szoba is, bár a klónok hamar átcipelték a képernyőt a közösségi térbe, és a szoba így egyelőre (Obi-Wan javaslatára) afféle meditációs kuckóként szolgált. A gépen volt még egy raktár is (rejtett résszel), saját mentőkabin és technikai részleg, valamint Thel Ores korábbi kabinját átkutatva a csapat jelentős értékű kreditet is talált. Mivel sem a Jedik, sem a Hadsereg klónkatonái nem birtokolhatnak, Wilwarin felajánlotta Blacksunnak a pénzt, és így, mivel új tulajdonosának joga volt rendelkezni vele, megtarthatták az összeget, ami jelentősen könnyítette a kiadásaikat. Ennek eredményeképp Wilwarin igencsak bőséges ebédet pakolt ki az asztalra.

A közösségi tér, amelyben összegyűltek, a pilótafülke mögött helyezkedett el. Tágas volt, félkör alakban mágneses módszerrel rögzített és így kedv szerint mozgatható székekkel és egy asztallal; eredetileg arra szolgált, hogy az utazó magas rangú küldöttek össze tudjanak gyűlni valahol, ha épp nem a szobájukban pihennek vagy a hajó valamely szolgáltatását élvezik, de a Dust osztag a legtöbb idejét itt töltötte. A hely nem csak a megbeszélésekhez, tervek közös kiagyalásához volt tökéletes, de az egyéb közös időtöltéshez is.

\- Vettem kaját bőven, lehet kóstolgatni. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin, és mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a klónok kíváncsian veszik szemügyre a választékot. A Köztársasági Hadsereg katonáinak nem adnak mást, csak ízetlen, fehér tápkockákat, így aztán most, hogy volt rá lehetősége, igyekezett venni mindenből, amit csak látott. - Hé Ötös, előbb mosd meg a kezed!

\- Blacksun? - kérdezte Tit, miután végigjáratta tekintetét az egybegyűlteken. Wilwarin kissé rosszkedvűen zuttyant le az egyik székbe.

\- Valami elszólította. - válaszolta, miközben az Erőt használva odaröptetett magához egy poharat és töltött magának. - Elment. Többet nem mondott... majd kapcsolatba lép velünk hamarosan. Addig is, úgy néz ki, magunknak kell megtalálni a rést az itteni rendszerben.

A többiek összenéztek, de senki sem kommentálta hangosan a hírt, csupán Tit vonta össze sokatmondóan a szemöldökét. Wilwarin tudta, hogy ugyanaz jár a fejükben, mint neki: mégis miért most ment el Blacksun és mi lehetett a célja. Tit-ben talán az is felmerült, mint Obi-Wanban, hogy a mirial nem megbízható, de ha Blacksunban nem is, Wilwarinban Tit feltétel nélkül megbízott.

\- Na jó... - Wilwarin hátradőlt és végignézett a csapaton. - Az eddig látottak alapján Bond Cityben igencsak erős a biztonsági rendszer. Már azzal is alaposan megnehezítették a dolgunkat, hogy nem hagyatkozhatunk az általános és leghatékonyabb módszereinkre: úgy tűnik, technika nélkül kell megoldanunk az információgyűjtést, ráadásul bejárásunk sincs sehova. Tit, Visszhang, ti találtatok valamit?

Tit komor képpel csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Megpróbáltunk kívülről annyi adatot begyűjteni, amennyit csak lehetséges, de nem jártunk valami nagy sikerrel. - miközben beszélt, a kezelőpanelen beütött egy parancssorozatot, mire a középső kivetítőn megjelent a város képe és néhány adat. - A település kivételesen magas szintű védelmi rendszerrel van ellátva, amelyet nem tudtunk áttörni. Csupán annyit derítettünk ki, hogy az Ores által begyűjtött korábbi adások Bond City központjából érkeztek.

\- Arra van az Aréna. - gondolkodott el Wilwarin. - Valamint az itt székelő nagyvállalatok többségének az épülete.

\- Tehát közöttük kell keresni az emberünket. - vonta le a következtetést Ötös. - Nem lesz valami egyszerű feladat. Nem jutottunk sokkal közelebb.

\- Annyi előnyünk van, hogy Obi-Wan nem vár el tőlünk bizonyítékot arra vonatkozóan, hogy a keresett személy valóban felelős az adatok kiszivárogtatásáért, elég neki a mi szavunk. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin. - Ergo csak meg kell találnunk. Hogy hogyan valósítjuk meg mindezt, azt még ki kell agyalnunk. Egyelőre lehetetlen, hogy át tudjuk kutatni a teljes Arénát, és akkor a vállalatok épületeiről még nem is beszéltünk. Nincs bejárásunk... Muszáj megtalálnunk a módját annak, hogy beépüljünk Bond City világába, az itteni fontos emberek közé, mert csak így lesz esélyünk arra, hogy rájöjjünk, ki az, aki a Köztársaság ellen dolgozik!

* * *

Hajnal felé járt az idő. Katooni pislogott néhányat, ültében nyújtózott egy nagyot, majd tovább meredt az előtte lévő képernyő által kivetített, végtelen mennyiségűnek tűnő adathalmazra. Hiába volt kimerült, egyszerűen nem tudott aludni; megvárta hát, amíg minden elcsendesedik a hajón, majd kiszökött a computerterembe. Konkrét ötlete nem volt, hogyan is juthatna bármiféle információhoz, ami továbblendítené őket, megmutatná, hogy milyen irányból kellene elkezdeniük az adatgyűjtést, hogy aztán a küldetést siker koronázza. Megnyitotta hát a holonetet, rákeresve az összes Bond Cityvel foglalkozó cikkre, és kitartóan olvasta őket egymás után, mindig abban reménykedve, hogy majd a következőben megtalálja, ami kell nekik.

A csapat késő éjszakáig dolgozott, kereste a módját annak, hogyan tudnának bármiféle technika nélkül, feltűnésmentesen bejutni Bond City fontos épületeibe, hogy hozzáférhessenek a rendszereikhez, de semmire sem jutottak. Hiába a hosszú ötletelés, Katooni látta rajtuk a tanácstalanságot, senki sem tudta, mi legyen a következő lépés. Ez pedig nyugtalanította. Alapból hajlamos volt arra, hogy túlaggódjon dolgokat, de most nem csak erről volt szó: Katooni tiszta szívből szeretett volna segíteni. Nem azért, hogy ő is tegyen valamit, nem is az esetleges dicsőségért, hanem Wilwarinért és a fiúkért, mert nem bírta elviselni, hogy hiába küzdjenek valamiért. _A rettegés, hogy csalódást okozol... a legnagyobb félelmed neked ez._ mondta neki egyszer Yoda mester. És valóban. Katooni igyekezett kizárni elméjéből ezeket az emlékeket és a jelenre, a feladatára összpontosítani. Az érzékei, megfigyelőképessége, türelme mindig is kivételesek voltak. _Csupán bíznod kell magadban és az Erőben!_ hallotta egy másik lecke alkalmával, amikor elcsüggedt, majdnem feladta. Sokszor előfordult, hogy elbizonytalanodott, megkérdőjelezte a dolgokat, de leginkább önmagát. _A legtöbbször elég az, ha van valamiféle célod._ ezt már Wilwarin mondta neki. _Ne arra görcsölj rá, hogyan érheted el, mert akkor a többi lehetséges út előtt egyszerűen elhaladsz, anélkül, hogy észrevennéd._

Talán most értette meg igazán, most tapasztalta meg ennek a jelentőségét. Felpattantak a szemei, ahogy még egyszer átfutotta, amit talált, jelentéktelennek tűnő, értelmetlen szöveget a küldetésükre nézve, és mégis ott volt benne a lehetőség elrejtve... Izgatottan pattant fel, csupán néhány pillanatig habozott a képernyő előtt toporogva. Wilwarin mit fog szólni hozzá? El tudnak indulni ebbe az irányba, beleegyezik majd? Végül a kérdéseket félresöpörve otthagyta a computertermet és meg sem állt Wilwarin kabinjáig.

\- Neked nem kellene már rég aludnod?

Wilwarin azonnal ajtót nyitott. Láthatóan ő is ébren volt még, csupán megszokott Jedi-öltözetét cserélte le egy hosszú, kényelmes ingre. Katooni zavartan lépkedett egyik lábáról a másikra, mígnem a Jedi intett neki, hogy jöjjön be.

\- Mes... Wilwarin, találtam valamit. - Katooni kissé elpirult; Wilwarin nem a mestere volt, csak a védelmezője, egy lehetséges példakép, aki mellé a Jedi Tanács beosztotta, hogy tanuljon, de nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy mesternek akarta szólítani a lányt, pedig ő padawan volt még. A szíve mélyén szerette volna, hogy így legyen. Wilwarin érdeklődve, félrebillentett fejjel nézett rá.

\- Csak nem kiszöktél megoldásokon agyalni? - nem várta meg a választ és a kérdés sem az a fajta megróvó figyelmeztetés volt, ami egyben jelezte, hogy Katooni nem tartotta magát a protokollhoz. A kislány mindig csodálta Wilwarin laza hozzáállását az ilyesfajta dolgokhoz, azt, hogy a szabályoktól eltérve is mindig korrekten tudta megoldani az elé állított kihívásokat. - Miről lenne szó?

\- Hát... - Katooni kapkodva vette elő az adattábláját, megjelenítve a szöveget, amit a computerteremben olvasott. - Az a kártyajáték, amit Dray mutatott nekünk a városban.

\- A Gathering. - biccentett Wilwarin. Katooni elé tolta az adattáblát.

\- Nézd csak! Holnapután indul egy bajnokság, itt az Arénában. Páros nevezés, a két fős csapatok játszanak egymás ellen. És a győztesek részt vehetnek egy ünnepi fogadáson, amelyen Bond City összes fontos embere ott lesz, a vállalatvezetők, a játékok levezénylői, mindenki! Ráadásul a fogadást a Központi Épületben tartják, ahol minden itteni vállalatnak van irodája.

Wilwarin komoly arccal tanulmányozta az adattáblát. Hosszú csend telepedett rájuk, túl hosszú. Katooni aggodalmasan pislogott Wilwarinra.

\- Arra gondoltam... - törte meg a csendet halk, bizonytalan hangon. - hogy esetleg megpróbálhatnád... Benevezel a bajnokságra valakivel, és máris olyan körökben mozoghatsz, ahonnan lehet információkat gyűjteni feltűnés nélkül. Ha pedig nyertek is...

\- Ezek a versenyek nagyon komplikáltak. - szólalt meg végre Wilwarin. - A bajnokságok pedig még inkább. A galaxis minden tájáról érkeznek a legjobb játékosok, akiknek nem csak anyagi hátterük, de gyakorlatuk, tapasztalatuk is van bőven. Arról nem is beszélve, ami elvileg minket, Jediket korlátoz: nem vehetünk részt szerencsejátékokban vagy olyasmiben, amiből nyereségünk származhat. - elhallgatott kis időre, mint aki elgondolkodik valamin. Katooni kissé elszontyolodva figyelte őt, és igencsak megdöbbent, amikor egy mosolyt látott megjelenni Wilwarin arcán. - De az ötleted kifejezetten tetszik.

\- Tényleg? - lepődött meg a kislány. Az előbbi szavak alapján más véleményre számított, s most be kellett ismernie magának, hogy majdnem megint túlaggódta a dolgokat. Hisz ismerte Wilwarint, ezért sem tartott attól, hogy megmutassa neki, mit talált.

\- Kaplaa mesternek volt mindig nagy érzéke ahhoz, hogy megtalálja az ilyesfajta, célhoz vezető lehetséges kiskapukat. Úgy tűnk, neked is. - mondta, majd ismét elkomorodott, gondterhelten folytatta. - Nem tudom, hogy ez mennyit segítene rajtunk. Kockázatos út, és nagyon meg kell gondolnunk, hogy rálépünk-e. - sóhajtott egyet. Nagyon, nagyon kimerültnek tűnt; Katooni elgondolkodott néhány pillanatig azon, hogy vajon aludt-e egyáltalán az elmúlt napokban. - Menj, egyelőre pihenj le. Holnap közösen megvitatjuk, mit tehetünk.

A kislány tisztelettudóan biccentett. Már az ajtónál volt, amikor Wilwarin hangja megállította.

\- Katooni! - visszafordult; Wilwarin már az asztalánál ült, de őt nézte és elismerően mosolygott rá. - Szép munka.

* * *

A reggel további meglepetéseket hozott.

\- Ismeretlen hívás. - morogta Ötös, miközben egy szál nadrágban, kimerült ábrázattal és egy bögre kakaót szorongatva átvánszorgott az utastéren. Az asztalnál ülő többiek (Wilwarin, Katooni, Tit és Visszhang) kíváncsian néztek fel a reggelijükből.

\- Nem baj, kapcsold. - vont vállat Wilwarin, és sebtében beletúrt a hajába, hogy valamennyire megigazítsa vörös tincseit. Aznap még nem látta szükségességét annak, hogy megfésülködjön. Ötös a kérésnek eleget téve jóváhagyta a hívást, és a következő pillanatban már ott is vibrált előttük Dray Blacksun kivetített holoképmása.

\- Dray! - Wilwarin meglepettségében majdnem kiköpte a gabonapelyhet. A mirial széles vigyorral nyugtázta a megjelenése keltette reakciót. - Hogy találtad meg a jeladónkat? Hol vagy?

\- _Már a cirkálómon; megígértem, hogy hívlak majd._ \- érkezett a válasz. - _Épp úton vagyok a Telos felé._

\- Telos... - Wilwarin értetlenül vonta össze a szemöldökét. A Telos egy kis peremvidéki bolygó volt, fejlett technikai háttérrel. - Mi dolgod neked ott?

\- _Majd elmondom, ha visszatértem._ \- Wilwarin lemondóan sóhajtott a szavak hallatán. Blacksun mintha nem is vette volna észre, érdeklődve hajolt közelebb a társasághoz. - _Jutottatok már valamire?_

\- Ami azt illeti... - Wilwarin Katooni felé sandított. - Egy dolgot találtunk.

Azzal előadta, mire bukkant Katooni, mit tartalmazott a hirdetés és milyen lehetőségek nyílnának meg előttük, ha valamilyen formában megpróbálják azt, amit a kislány javasolt. A többiek, akik még szintén nem hallották a dolgot, most kíváncsian hallgatták őt, érzékelhetően meglepődve szavain. Wilwarin magában kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy kívülről mennyire abszurdnak tűnhet az egész, amit felvázol. Ami azt illeti, ő maga is tele volt kétségekkel; ugyanakkor Katooni ötlete egész este piszkálta, képtelen volt másfele terelni a gondolatait, miközben az ágyában forgolódott. _Mi lenne, ha..._ , merült fel benne minduntalan, s állandóan azon kapta magát, hogy a lehetőségeken, a szükséges lépéseken gondolkodik. Az ötlet nem volt idegen számára, hisz Kaplaa volt a mestere, és a twi'lek Jedi nem egyszer vitte őt hasonló szituációba. Wilwarin szerette az ilyesfajta küldetéseket, ahol a helyiek közé beépülve kellett információkat gyűjteni. _Kaplaa mester néha túl komolyan is vette a dolgot._ futott át a fején a nosztalgikus gondolat.

Miután befejezte a beszédet, Blacksun szélesen elvigyorodott és odabiccentett Katooninak.

\- _Ebben a kislányban igencsak van tehetség._ \- mondta, boldog mosolyt varázsolva ezzel Katooni arcára. - _Lehetséges, hogy megtalálta az egyetlen módszert a bejutásra... legalább is az egyetlent, amelyet a helyzetetekben ki tudtok használni. Vágjatok bele._

A csapat döbbenten nézett össze, csak Wilwarin nem tudta megállni, hogy ne vigyorodjon el kissé. Blacksuntól pont valami ilyesmi válaszra számított.

\- Kártyázzuk be magunkat a felsőbb körökbe? - Tit összefonta a karjait, úgy méregette Blacksun hologrammját. - Jobb szeretem fegyverrel megoldani a problémákat... vagy egy jó kis időzített bombával.

\- Engem inkább más aggaszt. - sóhajtott Wilwarin. - Ez egy elég nagy verseny, jó játékosokkal. Én csak most kezdeném a játékot, ha bele is tanulok, hátránnyal indulnánk. Nagyon nagy az esélye, hogy már a válogatáson kiesünk, és akkor a semmiért volt az egész. Ráadásul ez egy páros bajnokság. - tanácstalanul pislogott a mirial felé. - Te vagy az, aki ismeri a játékot. Ha együtt neveznénk be, lenne esélyünk, de te elmentél. Így nem lesz valami könnyű.

\- _De nem megoldhatatlan._ \- válaszolta Blacksun. - _Keress valakit, aki a partneretek lesz, építsetek paklit és nevezzetek be a bajnokságra. Más esélyetek nem lesz._

\- Aham. - dünnyögte Wilwarin. Annyira a gondolataiba mélyedt, hogy meg sem hallotta, mit mond még Blacksun, és a mirial búcsúzásáról is lemaradt.

Kiskora óta remekül teljesített mindenfajta ügyességi játékban, volt érzéke hozzá. Stratégiában tehetséges volt, a szabályokat gyorsan megtanulta, így ez az egész nem volt számára idegen, de páros formátumban még sosem játszott. Ez a játékmód nem csak magas szintű együttműködést igényel, de a másik stílusának ismeretét, összecsiszolását a sajáttal, egy olyan partnert, akivel megértik egymást olyan mély szinten, hogy ahhoz gyakran szavak sem szükségesek, hiszen együtt gondolkodnak...

\- Visszhang! - szólalt meg lassan. A katona felpillantott az adattáblájából, amelyet még reggeli közben is, a poharának döntve olvasott, Wilwarin pedig már tudta a választ, mielőtt a kérdést feltette volna. - Eljössz velem?

* * *

A terv eldőlt, hozzáláttak a megvalósításhoz. A Convor korábbi gazdája, Thel Ores ruhatárában bőven találtak olyan öltözetet, amit Visszhang felvehetett (harci páncélban mégsem mehetett be a városba), és bár eleinte kényelmetlenül feszengett, Wilwarin magában megállapította, hogy az elegáns, fekete-ezüst viselet meglehetősen jól áll neki. Katooni javaslatára, hogy összepasszoljanak, Wilwarin is beszerzett egy hasonló öltözetet. Ores rejtegetett kreditjeiből bőven futotta mindenre.

\- Remekül festetek! - tapsolt Katooni, amikor meglátta őket. - Ha bejuttok, mindenki meg fog jegyezni titeket, az biztos.

\- Úgy néz ki, te mindenre rá tudod venni Visszhangot. - jegyezte meg Ötös, kissé zavarba hozva ezzel Wilwarint. - Álmomban sem hittem, hogy egyszer majd belemegy ilyesmibe... de valóban eszméletlenül néztek ki.

A városba Katooni is elkísérte őket; úgy tervezték, hogy amíg Wilwarin és Visszhang játszanak, a kislány könnyen meg tud figyelni mindent, még több lehetséges információt összegyűjtve így.

Az Aréna színes világa ismételten magával ragadta őket. Az előcsarnokban már felállították a közelgő bajnokság kivetítőit és plakátjait, és a regisztrációs pult előtt is hosszú sor kígyózott. Visszhang, aki először látta mindezt, szemmel láthatóan elveszve nézelődött körbe a számára teljesen idegen, furcsa környezetben, amíg Wilwarin az információs tábláról próbálta kiböngészni, hogy merre kell menniük. Teljesen más volt itt Blacksun nélkül: a hely ismeretlennek, szinte már veszélyesnek érződött, ő pedig úgy érezte magát, mintha csupán idetévedt és elakadt volna.

Az alsó szinten, a terem mellett, amit még Blacksun mutatott nekik a minap, hosszú sorban helyezkedtek el az üzletek, amelyekben nem csak a szerencsejátékokhoz szükséges zsetonokat, de mindenfajta kiegészítőt, a különböző játékok kellékeit is be lehetett szerezni, így a Gathering-hez szükséges kártyalapokat is. A játék alapját egy úgynevezett főnök-lap adta, amelynek meghatározott színei és képességei voltak; ennek kiválasztása után lehetett megépíteni a száz lapos paklit, amelyben csak a főnök-lappal megegyező színű kártyák lehettek. Minden színnek megvolt a maga erőssége, jellegzetes tulajdonságai, és a különböző színek megfelelő kombinálása nem volt könnyű feladat; Wilwarin most kifejezetten örült annak, hogy régi mestere, Kaplaa számos játék alapjait megtanította neki. A paklik nagyjából kétharmadát a főnökhöz passzoló lapok tették ki, a maradék úgynevezett mana-lap volt, amellyel a különböző lények, varázslatok költségét kellett kifizetni. A paklikat akár laponként is össze lehetett válogatni, lehetővé téve ezzel, hogy a játékos a neki tetsző főnök-lap kiválasztása után az egész paklit a saját személyiségéhez, stílusához alakítsa, valamint általa kitalált, mások számára ismeretlen trükköket, kombinációkat tegyen bele. Wilwarin viszonylag hamar megtalálta a színeit, a hozzá passzoló főnök-lapot egy piros-kék rovarszerű lény személyében, amely a laphúzásokra reagálva idézett neki kis erejű, repülő token-lényeket. A pakliját úgy alakította, hogy minél több laphúzással előnyt adjon magának egy kidolgozott, előkészített támadásra, s mindeközben az ellenfelét is gyengítse, kontroll alatt tartsa. A kiegyensúlyozott stratégiai alap és az ehhez társuló agresszív harcos stílus a token-hadsereggel tökéletesen passzolt hozzá. Visszhang már nehezebben boldogult. Főnök-lapja végül egy háromszínű katona lett, amely kombinálta a kék szabályszerűségét és kontrollját, a zöld-adta erőt és a fehér militarizált szervezettségét. Ő főképp a védelemre épített, a főnök-lapja képességét kihasználva csupán egyetlen, varázslatokkal megerősített lénnyel készült támadni körönként, a többi inkább támogatásként szolgált. _Az ellenfél körében te adod a védelmet, én a stratégiai kontrollt._ jegyezte meg Wilwarin. _A mi körünkben pedig jöhet a támadás, én a sereggel, te pedig ráerősítesz... így elsőre nem is hangzik rosszul, van benne lehetőség. És ha nem válik be, még mindig lehet alakítani rajta: a versenyen csak a főnök-lapot kell beregisztrálni, a paklin szabad menetközben változtatásokat végezni._

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, Dray mit fog szólni a fejleményekhez. - mondta Wilwarin, amikor a nap végén kimerülten, a vásárolt holmikkal megpakolva visszatértek a Convorra.

\- Az mindegy, csak Kenobi tábornok fülébe ne jusson, mire készülünk. - válaszolt némileg aggodalmasan Visszhang. Wilwarin elvigyorodva vont vállat.

\- Egy szava sem lehet; egyszer a Tatuinon az ő mestere is beszállt egy szerencsejátékba. Képzeld, Skywalker tábornokra fogadott egy gondolaversenyen, ráadásul más vagyonát tette fel... Kaplaa mester mesélte. - vidáman ballagott fel a Convor rámpáján. - Szóval azért Obi-Wannak sem teljesen ismeretlen az ilyesmi. Erről jut eszembe... nevezés előtt nem ártana kipróbálni ezeket a paklikat. És a játékszabályokat is át kellene nézni.

\- Utóbbit megtettem. - Visszhang halványan elmosolyodott. - Napközben elolvastam az egészet, az Arénából el lehetett hozni ismertetőt. Akár vissza is mondhatom, ha szeretnéd.

Wilwarin döbbenten meredt rá, aztán nevetve csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Hihetetlen vagy... Mire eljutunk a versenyig, akár bírónak is elmehetnél. Akkor nincs is más dolgunk, mint leülni a meditációs szobában és...

Az említett szoba elé érve megakadt a hangja, ő, Visszhang és Katooni egyszerre torpantak meg. A falon lévő kis tábla, amely a helység funkcióját jelölte, eléggé szembetűnő változáson esett át: az eredeti feliratot egy határozott vonallal áthúzták, és fölötte kézzel írott betűk hirdették az új elnevezést: _DÜHÖNGŐ_. Wilwarinnak ezek után már volt egy sejtése, hogy ha benyit, mit találna ott, és jelenleg egy cseppet sem vágyott a látványra.

\- Hé, emberek! - kiáltotta el magát. A Dust osztag maradék tagjai a hajó különböző részeiből szállingóztak elő, Wilwarin pedig felvont szemöldökkel járatta végig a tekintetét a társaságon. - Ezt mégis ki művelte?

Végül Ököl szólalt meg.

\- Én. - közölte.

\- És miért?

\- Így jobban tetszik. - vont vállat a katona, aztán csodák csodájára, egy mosoly is megjelent az arcán. Wilwarin néhány másodpercig csak nézett rá; hosszú idő telt el azóta, hogy Ökölt mosolyogni látta. Lassan az ő vonásai is kisimultak.

\- Ezért megérte. - mondta halkan, inkább csak magának, aztán felemelte a hangját. - Csak aztán Obi-Wan ne rajtam kérje számon, hogy miért van szétverve a meditációs szoba... Meg persze, így mehetünk máshova gyakorolni.

\- Sikerrel jártatok? - kérdezte Tit, és miután a Jedi bólintott, folytatta, adattábláját Wilwarin és Visszhang elé tartva. - Beszéltem azóta Blacksunnal, tájékoztattam a fejleményekről. Készített nektek hamis személyazonosítót a bajnokságra.

\- Szép. - Wilwarin jókedvűen tanulmányozta az adatokat. - Tetszenek a nevek. Jaya Wes és Jace Khaar.

\- Miért kellett a neveket is megváltoztatni? - ráncolta a homlokát gondterhelten Visszhang. - Nem elég azokat az adatokat eltüntetni, amik a Köztársasághoz kötnének minket?

\- Viszy, ha valahol a te jellegzetes neved szerepel, senki sem veszi be a szerepünket. - kuncogott Wilwarin. A katona megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Jó. De a tiéden miért kellett változtatni? Abban semmi furcsa nincs.

\- Például nekem sincs családnevem. - érkezett a válasz egy vállvonás kíséretében. - Ebben hasonlítunk, ti klónok, meg én. Meg aztán, így a biztos.

\- Reméljük, be is válik. - dünnyögte Tit. - Ötössel megtaláltuk a helyi csatornát… majd nézzük, hogyan játszotok.

\- Szóval még adásban is leszünk? Ez egyre jobb. - Wilwarin Visszhang vállára tette a kezét és a katonát maga előtt tolva továbbindult. - Na gyere, nézzük meg, mit tudnak ezek a paklik. Nincs vesztegetni való időnk: másfél napunk van, hogy a bajnokság előtt belejöjjünk a játékba!

* * *

Katooni elfojtott egy hosszú sóhajt és a kezében tartott üdítőspohárból kortyolva leült, hogy megpihenjen kissé. A csarnokot bevilágító jellegzetes fény fárasztotta a szemét, a szünet nélküli zsivaj pedig bosszantóan zúgott a fülében. Bár már kezdte megszokni, és ahogy Wilwarin javasolta neki, az érzékeléséhez hangolni az alapzajt, állandó vibrációt az Erőben, még mindig nehezebben tudott koncentrálni az információgyűjtésre, mint általában szokott. Eddig minden a terv szerint haladt, és ez Katoonit nem csak örömmel, hanem büszkeséggel töltötte el: a javaslata bevált, _működött_.

Wilwarin és Visszhang épp az Aréna egyik versenytermében játszottak. A válogatások ( _Selejtezők_ , mondta Wilwarin) már lezajlottak, és Wilwarinék könnyedén jutottak tovább az úgynevezett csoportkörbe, melynek meccsei már szigorúbb körülmények között zajlottak. Míg a selejtezőket a játékteremben tartották, ahol bárki odamehetett a versenyzőkhöz, testközelből nézhette a játékot, a csoportkörbe továbbjutók már elkülönítve, népes nézőtér előtt mérték össze tudásukat, Katooni pedig kezdte megérteni, honnan jött az „Aréna” elnevezés. _Akár a bolo-ball bajnokságok, csak kártyával._ gondolta, miközben felállt, hogy tovább ballagjon. Mint hozzátartozónak, Wilwarin és Visszhang összes meccsére volt ingyen jegye, de egyelőre nem ült be a nézőtérre, inkább -úgy, mint a selejtező alatt is- elvegyült a tömegben, megpróbált minél többet kiszűrni a beszélgetésekből. Esténként, amikor visszamentek a Convorra, mindig megvitatták, milyen információkat hallott. Többségük ugyan a bajnoksággal volt kapcsolatos: _Jaya Wes_ és _Jace Khaar_ neve eddig ismeretlen volt ennek a közegnek a számára, de a selejtezőkön való továbbjutásukkal felkeltették a figyelmet. Wilwarinnak valóban remek érzéke volt a Gathering-hez, és Visszhang is jól boldogult. Ők voltak az egyetlen eddig teljesen ismeretlen páros, akik bekerültek a csoportkörbe. De persze Katooni más dolgokat is hallott: suttogásokat a háború állásáról, a politikáról, hisz ahol ennyi különböző világból érkező idegen megfordul, gyakran esik szó a galaxisban dúló, nagy horderejű történésekről. Helyi témaként pedig számtalan, a Bond City-beli vállalatokra vonatkozó beszélgetést elcsípett.

_„Az Intergalaktikus Bank Klán irodájában már megint leépítés volt… csoda, hogy eddig egy sztrájkot sem szerveztek.”_

_„A Berell Légivállalat a héten szállíttatja el az új gépeit. A háború miatt a Köztársaság rengeteg hajót veszít, szükségük van az utánpótlásra.”_

_„A város új szerződést írt alá a Naas III Kereskedelmi Ügynökséggel. Nézd, ott vannak a képviselőik, az a két rodiai. Nem is tudom hirtelenjében, kit szponzorálnak a bajnokságon.”_

_„Hallottad, hogy a Köztársaság és a szeparatisták is szerződést akarnak kötni a MephitaPharma Inc.-vel? Kíváncsi vagyok, melyik fogja megszerezni… úgy tudom, a Szeparatista Tanáccsal tárgyalnak éppen.”_

Ezek az információk voltak a legértékesebbek. Esténként a Convoron a Dust osztag átbeszélt mindent, amit Katooni hallott. Ötös kigyűjtötte az összes vállalat nevét és adatait, melyeknek volt épülete Bond City-n, Tit pedig bonyolult ábrákat vázolt fel a Katooni által gyűjtött információkkal kiegészítve, hogy lássák az összefüggéseket, az esetleges továbbhaladási lehetőségeket. Néha Blacksun is elejtett nekik egy-egy adatot, általa tudott kiegészítést. Lassú és körülményes munka volt ez, sok sötétben tapogatózással, de egyelőre nem tudtak mást tenni; szükséges volt, hogy Wilwarin és Visszhang újabb és újabb kártyameccseket nyerjen meg.

Katooni felhörpintette a maradék italt és a nagycsarnok felé indult. Azok, akiknek nem volt belépőjük az épp zajló meccsre, de a helyszínen kívántak lenni, az Aréna különböző pontjain elhelyezett kivetítőkön nézhették az eseményeket. A legtöbben a nagycsarnokban gyűltek össze, Katooni itt tudott a leginkább elvegyülni, itt hallotta a legtöbb hasznos információt. Mikor odaért, futó pillantást vetett a képernyők irányába. Wilwarin és Visszhang épp egy malastare-i páros ellen játszott. A nézőtéren elég sokan ültek; az _Újoncok_ , ahogy a közönség hívta Wiléket, igencsak felkeltették az emberek figyelmét. Katooni azt már észrevette, hogy itt nem csak a meccseknek és a különböző pakliknak, stratégiáknak van nagy jelentőségük, hanem annak is, hogy ki kicsoda, mi a háttere vagy éppen ki ki ellen játszik, és hogy kinek milyen szponzorai vannak. Wilwarinékat leszámítva minden versenyző-páros mögött állt legalább egy támogató ( _Minket Thel Ores szponzorált, a szepik pénzén jutottunk idáig_ , jegyezte meg a minap Ötös), az ő képviselőik külön helyről figyelhették támogatottjuk játékát. Persze az is lehetséges volt, hogy a nézők között is ült egy-egy vállalat képviselője. Katooni a képernyőn most a közönséget figyelte, és tekintete megakadt egy alakon. A magas, középkorú férfi olyan meredten figyelte Wilwarinékat, hogy az már feltűnő volt. Katooni összevonta a szemöldökét, úgy tanulmányozta, de ezen kívül nem látott rajta semmi gyanúsat. Egyszerű, de láthatóan kiváló minőségű ruhát viselt, az arca pedig semmiféle érzelmet nem árult el. Egyáltalán nem tűnt veszélyesnek, de Katooniban élénken élt Blacksun egyik figyelmeztetése, miszerint Bond Cityben először senki sem tűnik önmagának, annyira más a város közege. Gyűjthető információnak pedig ez az apróság is megtette. _Majd később elmondom nekik_ , gondolta Katooni, és a bámuló férfi képét elraktározva a gondolataiban újra a játékosokra fordította tekintetét. Wilwarin meglehetősen komornak tűnt, a kislánynak egész rossz érzése támadt tőle. _Csak nem rosszul állnak?_ futott át a fején a feltevés (ő nem igazán értett ehhez a kártyajátékhoz), de aztán eszébe jutott, mit tanácsolt neki Wilwarin: _Összpontosíts az információgyűjtésre, ne aggódj miattunk. A legfontosabb, hogy a figyelmedet semmi se vonja el._ Ő pedig igyekezett, hogy ez így is legyen.

* * *

\- Kikaptunk.

Wilwarin rosszkedvűen vágta le magát az egyik üres székbe. A többiek némán figyelték őt (Blacksun hologrammja is), Katooni aggodalmasan pislogott rá, mint aki nem tudja, mit mondjon a jelen helyzetben. Visszhang mellette lehajtotta a fejét, mint aki fél a szemébe nézni, pedig Wilwarin tudta, meg is mondta neki, hogy nem az ő hibája volt. Igazából fogalma sem volt, mit ronthattak el.

Kezdetben jól jöttek ki a lépések, aztán hirtelen mégis megváltozott az állás. Az ellenfél volt annyira agyafúrt, hogy megakassza Wilwarin támadó műveleteit, a Jedi pedig ezek után csak olyan lapokat, húzott, amelyek a kombinációinak csupán az egyik felét tették ki, magukban nem vette hasznukat. Visszhang így, hogy ő nem tudta megtenni az első lépéseket és kiépíteni a támadást, szintén képtelen volt kialakítani a számára ideális feltételeket. Úgy alakult, hogy ő pedig csak agresszív lapokat húzott, amelyeket nem volt bátorsága vagy érzéke az adott körülmények között, önmagukban kijátszani. Az eredmény zavar és tanácstalanság lett, amit ellenfeleik ki is használtak. Wilwarin pocsékul érezte magát. _Hajlamos vagy elbízni magad._ mondta egyszer neki Kaplaa, amikor még gyerek volt. _A legtehetségesebbek is felsülhetnek néha… tanuld meg elfogadni, hogy a kivételes képességeid még nem jelentik azt, hogy minden egyes alkalommal te kerekedsz felül._ Egykori mesterének igaza volt. Eddig semmi kudarcuk nem volt a játék során, a selejtezőket már-már nevetségesen könnyedén vették. Mit ronthattak most el?

\- _Mesélj a meccsről._ \- kérte Blacksun. Így hát Wilwarin kelletlenül beszámolt a történtekről, a mirial pedig figyelmesen hallgatta, egyszer sem szólva közbe. - _Esélyetek még mindig van, nincs minden veszve._ \- mondta végül, amikor a Jedi a beszámoló végére ért. - _Most még a csoportkörök zajlanak, minden a pontozáson múlik. Két meccsetek lesz még, ha azokat megnyeritek, még továbbjuttok._

\- Ha hasonló helyzet alakult ki bármelyik következő meccsen, kétlem. - fintorodott el Wilwarin. Blacksun összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- _Megpróbálok kitalálni valamit. Megkaptam a felvételeket a meccsről, az alapján látni fogom, mi lehetett a probléma. Pihenjetek, szedjétek össze a paklitokat és készüljetek fel egy kis gyakorlásra. Este hívjatok majd vissza._

A csapat kérdőn nézett össze, ahogy a mirial bontotta a kapcsolatot.

\- Gondoljátok, tényleg tud segíteni? - mondta ki a mindannyiuk fejében megfogalmazódó kérdést Wilwarin. A Dust osztag többi tagja bizonytalanul hallgatott…

Mindenesetre éjféltájt Wilwarin és Visszhang ott ültek a Jedi szobájában, arra várva, hogy Blacksun fogadja a hívásukat. Egyelőre nem érkezett visszajelzés, és Wilwarin kezdett azon aggódni, hogy társuk nem jutott semmire, vagy netalántán valamiféle bajba keveredett.

\- Elvégre fogalmunk sincs, mit csinálhat a Teloson. - dünnyögte, miután tett néhány kört a szobában, majd visszaült Visszhang mellé.

\- Biztosan valami illegálisat. - jegyezte meg a férfi. Wilwarin elmosolyodott a hangján.

\- Vagy valami különösen nagy okosságon agyal. - mondta. A percekből lassan órák lettek, monoton ürességgel teltek egymás után. Wilwarin feje oldalra bukott, elbóbiskolt. Csak most érezte, mennyire kimerült igazából; az elmúlt napokban alig aludt valamennyit, aminek már kezdtek megmutatkozni a jelei. Amennyire tudta, próbálta elrejteni ezt a többiek elől, de így is előfordult, hogy néha megszédült vagy bizonytalanná váltak a mozdulatai, nehezebben tudatosult benne, ha hozzá beszéltek. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ez nem maradhat így a végtelenségig, és hogy társai látják rajta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Közülük is Visszhang a leginkább, Wilwarin pedig titokban örült, hogy most ott van mellette, a vállára hajthatja a fejét és…

A kommlink hangjára riadt fel. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telhetett el azóta, hogy akarata ellenére lehunyta a szemét. Visszhang nyugodtan, mozdulatlanul ült mellette és őt nézte, amitől kissé zavarba jött.

\- Miért nem ébresztettél fel? - kérdezte, magában próbálva elhessegetni azon gondolatait, amelyek most elűzhetetlenül súgtak neki olyan dolgokat, amelyeket nem szabadott volna. Visszhang közelsége mindig ilyen hatással volt rá.

\- Fáradtnak tűntél, és amúgy sem történt semmi. - válaszolta a katona, majd habozva hozzátette. - Szeretem nézni, amikor pihensz…

\- Ühüm… ez biztos Blacksun lesz. - bökött fejével a kommlink felé Wilwarin. Csak remélni tudta, hogy gondolatai nem ültek ki az arcára. Gyorsan jóváhagyta a hívást, és a következő pillanatban már egy igencsak kimerültnek tűnő, zilált Blacksun holoképmása derengett előttük. Wilwarin szemrehányóan futtatta végig rajta a tekintetét. - Órákat vártunk. Merre jártál?

\- _Hát, ez egy igencsak hosszú történet… de egyszer majd megér egy mesét._ \- vigyorodott el Blacksun. Az nem látszott, hol van, de a kapcsolat minősége is hagyott maga után némi kivetnivalót. - _Most viszont másnak kellene lennie a beszélgetés tárgyának, nem igaz?_

-Ne is mondd. - fintorodott el Wilwarin. A mirial összefonta karjait, úgy nézett felváltva rá és Visszhangra.

\- _Ennyire azért nem rossz a helyzet… Na, cseréljetek paklit!_

Rövid csönd borult rájuk.

\- Tessék? - kérdezte aztán egyszerre Wilwarin és Visszhang. Blacksun elégedetten mosolygott.

\- _Hallottátok. Egymás ellen fogtok most játszani, de a másik paklijával._ \- kicsit elkomorodott az arca, ahogy folytatta. - _Wilwarin, az ellenfél lelassított ugyan, de fel kellett volna ismerned, hogy nem vagy teljesen cselekvésképtelen. A kombóid kontrolláló része még mindig a kezedben volt, és egy védekező irányba beállva támogathattad volna Visszhangot. Visszhang, te épp agresszív lapokat húztál fel, de Wilwarin előzetes lépései nélkül nem mertél támadni és a saját kezedbe venni az irányítást. Lett volna esélyed, arra mindenképp, hogy addig húzd az időt, amíg Wilwarin újra kiépül, de talán többre is. Bár alapjában jól együtt tudtok működni, kettőtök játékstílusa nagyon különböző. A paklijaitok ugyan önmagukban is erősek és van érzéketek a játékhoz, de ez a jövőben nem lesz elég, hiszen az ellenfeleitek is összeszokott párosok, akik teljesen egymásra támaszkodnak. Össze kell hangolódnotok, bármennyire is más a személyiségetek; a páros formátum ebből áll, nem fej-fej mellett, hanem együtt kell harcolnotok. Én úgy láttam, hogy ez a való életben remekül működik nektek._ _Szóval tartunk egy kis gyakorlatot, hogy itt is belerázódjatok. Na rajta, paklicsere!_

\- Remélem tudod, mit csinálsz. - dünnyögte Wilwarin, miközben odaadta Visszhangnak a piros-kék paklit és elvette a kék-fehér-zöldet. Visszhang legalább olyan bizonytalannak tűnt, mint ő, kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét, mire Wilwarin megvonta a vállát.

\- _Ha nem is, az biztos, hogy én remekül fogok szórakozni. -_ vigyorodott el Blacksun.

\- Marha vicces vagy. - morogta Wilwarin. A kezdőlapok, amelyeket Visszhang paklijából felhúzott, borzasztó idegennek és használhatatlannak tűntek számára. _Hogy tud_ ezekkel _játszani?_ sandított Visszhang felé, aki hasonlóan tanácstalan képpel tanulmányozta a Wilwarin paklijából kapott kezdőlapjait. _Na jó, koncentrálj… a te paklidnak is van kontrolláló része, ha ezzel itt tudsz kezdeni valamit, akkor az már gyerekjáték lesz._

Az elkövetkező néhány óra kínszenvedés volt. Meglepő módon Visszhang volt az, aki jobban boldogult a másik paklival; a katona egész jól alkalmazkodott a számára ugyan kényelmetlen helyzethez, legalább is tudott valamit kezdeni azzal, amit felhúzott, Wilwarinnal ellentétben, aki teljesen elveszett. Végig magukon érezte Blacksun tekintetét, a mirial némán, komolyan figyelte, hogy próbálnak játszani. Wilwarin idegesen csóválta a fejét, miközben igyekezett Visszhang helyébe képzelni magát, kitalálni, a katona vajon mit tenne, hogyan reagálna. Csak most tudatosult benne, hogy bár jól ismeri Visszhangot és hogy együtt milyen jól kiegészítik egymást, arra egyáltalán nem képes, hogy szükség esetén az ő fejével gondolkodjon, úgy cselekedjen, ahogy ő. Visszhanggal nagyon különböztek egymástól, és voltak idők, amikor Wilwarin elképzelni sem tudta, hogy egyszer nem csak hogy kedvelni fogja a katonát, de sokkal, sokkal mélyebb érzései lesznek iránta. Mivel mindezen gondolatok csak még inkább összezavarták őt, hirtelen ötlettel igyekezett olyan dolgokat, tulajdonságokat keresni, ami mindkettejüket jellemzi. _Bennem is megvan a kontrollálási hajlam._ gondolta, miközben a kezében tartott lapokat tanulmányozta. _Csak én inkább másokat kontrollálok… Visszhang önmagát. A fenébe is Dray, nem most kellene önismereti órát tartani!_

Már hajnalodott, amikor Blacksun megállította őket.

\- _Nos… van még mit tanulnotok egymásról._ \- jegyezte meg egy sokatmondó vigyorral. - _Azt hiszem, nem ártana tartani majd még néhány hasonló alkalmat._

\- Nem is tudom, mi miatt aggódjak jobban: hogy megint rossz helyzetbe keveredünk és meg kell próbálnunk élesben is kipróbálni a ma esti taktikát… - Wilwarin elfojtott egy ásítást, Visszhang lopva ugyanúgy tett. - …vagy hogy el fogunk aludni a mai meccs közben, mert egész hajnalban itt ültünk. Vannak kétségeim afelől, hogy valaha menni fog ez nekem.

\- _Nem vagytok rossz csapat, sőt, meglehetősen összepasszoltok._ \- Blacksun valamely oknál fogva képtelen volt abbahagyni a vigyorgást. - _Ne aggódj, a párok hamar megtanulnak a másik fejével gondolkodni._

Wilwarin mindenesetre nem éppen nyugodt szívvel bontotta a kapcsolatot. A kérdés pedig, hogy a mirial az utolsó megjegyzését vajon _hogyan_ értette, csak jóval később merült fel benne.

* * *

\- Szóval: húzok hét lapot, és mivel lenn van a parancsnokom, kapok hét tokent, ti sérültök kétszer hetet meg egyszer hetet. - közölte Wilwarin, elégedett vigyorral mutatva azon lenn lévő lapjaira, amelyeknek hatása épp érvényesült. - Aztán támadok, hét seb. Kör végén sérültök minden lény után, ami támadott, még hét seb. Aztán fel is áldozom a tokeneket és minden áldozásért sérültök egyet, azaz megint hét seb. Összesen… negyvenkét sebzést kaptok. Azt hiszem, itt vége is a játéknak.

Ellenfeleik bosszúsan tették le a lapjaikat, beletörődve a vereségbe. A közönség felzúgott, szinte elnyomva a bemondó hangját, de Wilwarin egyikkel sem foglalkozott. Megkönnyebbülten, boldogan mosolygott a mellette álló Visszhangra, aki abban a körben még ki sem játszott semmit, hogy reagálni tudjon, ha az ellenfél meg akarná akasztani Wilwarin lépéseit. A kommentátor most harsogva közölte, hogy a kezdeti vereség után aratott előző és mostani győzelmével Jaya Wes és Jace Khaar csoportmásodikként jutottak tovább az egyenes kieséses szakaszba; ez pedig, lévén hogy a páros most először vesz részt rangos versenyen, igazán figyelemreméltó teljesítmény.

\- Hála az égnek. - dünnyögte Wilwarin, miközben felemelt kézzel köszönte meg a tömeg gratuláló zúgását. Alaposan elfáradt ő is, Visszhang is, és nem volt más vágya, mint visszatérni a Convorra, meginni egy pohár abrax-ot és ledőlni. - Próbáljunk hamar meglépni, jó? Nem akarok interjút adni, mert ha Obi véletlenül meglátja a holoneten, leszedi a fejem.

Összeszedték a paklijaikat, kezet ráztak ellenfeleikkel és a kijárat felé vették az irányt. Katooni már ott várta őket, arcán széles mosollyal. Wilwarin a szeme sarkából látta, hogy sikerült elkerülniük a kíváncsiskodókat… de sajnos nem mindegyiküket. Amikor kiléptek, egy férfit pillantott meg. A magas, egyszerű, de elegáns ruhát viselő idegen őket figyelte nem túl feltűnően, de ahhoz nem elég ügyesen, hogy Wilwarin és Katooni Jedi-érzékeit becsapja. Katooni megtorpant egy pillanatra. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy már látta ezt az embert, aztán beugrott neki, hogy valóban, ott volt az előző és azt azt megelőző meccsen is, emlékezett rá, ahogy a játékot nézte. Felpillantott Wilwarinra; ezt az információt elfelejtette vele közölni akkor, s most átsuhant rajta az aggodalom, hogy mi van, ha hibát követett el. Wilwarin szeme összeszűkült egy kevéssé. Ahogy a férfi elindult feléjük, keze automatikusan az oldalán függő fénykard felé mozdult, hogy aztán eszébe jusson, hogy az nincs nála, a Convoron kellett hagynia, akárcsak Katooninak az övét vagy Visszhangnak a sugárvetőjét. És amúgy is, most álcázott küldetésen vannak, nem háborúban… hagyta hát, hogy a férfi odalépjen hozzájuk és udvarias biccentéssel viszonozta köszöntését.

\- Igazán kiváló győzelem volt; hadd gratuláljak hozzá személyesen. - a férfinak nyugodt, kellemesen csengő mély hangja volt, ami tökéletesen illett a megjelenéséhez. A negyvenes évei végén járhatott, hajában már egy-egy ősz tincs is feltűnt. Katonás külseje, tartása megbízható ember benyomását keltette, Wilwarin mégis gyanakodva mérte végig. - Engedjék meg, hogy bemutatkozzam: a nevem Ryan Berell.

\- Berell…? - Wilwarin elgondolkozva vonta fel a szemöldökét. - Ismerős név.

\- A Berell Légivállalat vezetője és tulajdonosa vagyok. - mosolyodott el halványan a férfi és a kezét nyújtotta. Erős, kellemes kézfogása volt, és minden gyanakvása ellenére Wilwarinnak kezdett szimpatikus lenni.

\- Áh. Szóval ezért engedték át a kordonon. - bólintott. A Berell Légivállalat galaxis-szerte jelenlévő cég volt, igencsak jó hírnévvel a piacon. A helyzet kezdett egyre érdekesebbé válni a számára; volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez nem egy egyszerű társalgás lesz.

\- Bevallom, amikor kiírták a csoportokat, nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy eddig ismeretlen versenyzőpárosnak ekkora sikere lesz. - jegyezte meg Berell, miközben Visszhanggal is kezet fogott.

\- Khm, ja. - Wilwarin kissé zavartan vakarta meg a tarkóját. - Eddig csak hobbi szinten játszottunk, de már rég gondolkoztunk azon, hogy benevezünk valamilyen bajnokságra.

\- Úgy néz ki, ez egy remek döntés volt. - mondta Berell, majd kérdőn nézett a Jedire. - Meghívhatom önöket esetleg egy italra?

Wilwarin összenézett Visszhanggal. Számított hasonló ajánlatra (pont ezeket szerette volna elkerülni), de nem ilyen körítésben. Semmi kedve nem volt hosszas, udvarias, de üres beszélgetéseket lefolytatni úgy, hogy közben értelmesebb dolgokat is csinálhatna. Visszhang és Katooni az ő válaszára vártak, hisz a való életben is ő volt a parancsnok, a jelen helyzetben ez azonban meglehetősen furcsán mutatott, és Wilwarin azonnal érezte, hogy cselekednie kell, ha nem akarja, hogy feltűnjön ez az oda nem illő hierarchia.

\- Igazán köszönjük. - biccentett hát elmosolyodva, s kénytelen volt elfogadni, hogy egy darabig még nem lesz alkalma a nyugalomra és pihenésre. - Megtisztel a meghívással.

\- A megtiszteltetés az enyém. - válaszolta udvariasan Berell és invitáló mozdulatot tett a karjával, hogy kövessék. Egy pozitívum máris volt ebben a meghívásban, állapította meg magában Wilwarin, ahogy Berell kíséretében átvágtak az Aréna főcsarnokán, a kordonnal elkerített útvonalat használva a kijárat felé: más már nem tudta feltartani őket, az interjúadást és egyéb beszélgetéseket elkerülték.

\- Ismerek egy remek éttermet a közelben. - mondta Berell, miközben kiléptek az Aréna kapuján és elindultak lefelé a széles lépcsőn, vissza Bond City forgataga felé. Wilwarin néhány pillanatig elgondolkozott azon, hogy a férfi milyen nyugodt természetességgel közlekedik. Nem volt se testőre, se kísérője, és a többiekkel már korábban is megfigyelték, hogy a vállalatok fontos emberei hasonlóan hanyagolták a más bolygókon általánosnak számító biztonsági intézkedéseket. _Itt nincs háború és nincs bűnözés. Nincsenek fegyverek, merényletek, az embereknek nem kell aggódniuk._ gondolta Berellt figyelve a szeme sarkából. _Ez egy más világ, itt ez a természetes._ \- Most járnak először Bond Cityben?

\- Igen. Coruscantról jöttünk. - válaszolt Wilwarin. - Jace-szel üzlettársak vagyunk, a szenátusi negyed egyik forgalmi ellenőrzőpontjánál kezeljük a beérkező szállítmányokat.

Blacksun és Wilwarin teljes mértékben egyetértettek azt illetően, hogy nem ártana előre kidolgozni maguknak egy hamis háttértörténetet. Ezt aztán Wilwarin órákon keresztül próbálta Visszhangba sulykolni (a katona egyszerűen képtelen volt hazudni), végül abban egyeztek meg, hogy Visszhang csak akkor beszél a kitalált hátterükről, ha nagyon muszáj, Katooni ellenben pillanatok alatt belejött a szerepébe (a történet szerint a szülei hátrahagyták a Coruscanton, így került Wilwarinék mellé segédnek).

\- Néhányszor jártam a szenátusi negyedben magam is. - bólintott Berell. - Talán az egyetlen szebb része a bolygónak. Főképp üzleti ógyben, de azért volt időm arra is, hogy megismerkedjem néhány hellyel.

\- Öné az egész légivállalat? - kíváncsiskodott Wilwarin.

\- Igen. - válaszolta a férfi, tekintete néhány pillanatig mintha a messzeségbe révedt volna. - Eredetileg a bátyám volt az örökös, de ő lemondott róla és elment hadimérnöknek egy másik bolygóra. Azóta nem hallottam róla… így aztán én lettem a teljes jogú tulajdonos.

A hely, ahová Berell vitte őket, igazán elegáns volt, nem messze az Arénától, a főúton. Wilwarin, bár az előző mesterének, Kaplaa-nak köszönhetően azért nem csak kocsmákban és alvilági lebujokban

fordult meg inkognitós küldetéseik során, hanem előkelőbb helyeken is, és Obi-Wan mellett is betekinthetett valamennyire a tehetősek világába (leginkább a politikusokéba, ami miatt új mestere nem lopta bele magát a szívébe), maga is elcsodálkozott a luxusétterem gazdagságán. Visszhang és Katooni láthatóan leblokkoltak, hisz még sosem láttak hasonlót, de ez most talán nem volt annyira feltűnő, Wilwarin mindenesetre lendületesen terelte őket befelé, Berell után. Azt nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a férfi előre számított arra, hogy elfogadják a meghívását vagy minden nap itt szokott ebédelni, mindenesetre lefoglalt asztal várta őket az étterem hátsó részében, az egyik sarokban. Berell pezsgőt rendelt, majd poharát emelte vendégei felé.

\- Hát akkor, egészségünkre! Köszönöm, hogy elfogadták a meghívásomat.

Wilwarin biccentett, miközben a férfit tanulmányozta a pohara fölött.

\- Egészségünkre… és most már elárulhatja, minek is köszönhetjük a meghívását. - jegyezte meg és felhajtotta a pezsgőt. Szinte hallotta, hogy Obi-Wan és Ardenis felnyög, amit a két említett személy egészen biztosan meg is tett volna, ha ténylegesen jelen van; de hát Wilwarin nem volt politikus és nem rendelkezett túlságos érzékkel a diplomatikus társalgásokat illetően. Az a típus volt, aki kertelés nélkül kimondta, amit gondolt, és nem zavarta, ha bármiféle írott vagy íratlan etikettel szembemegy.

Berell egyszerűen csak elmosolyodott a kérdésen, még a szemöldökét sem vonta fel a hangnem hallatán, amit Wilwarin egy újabb pozitív vonásaként könyvelt el.

\- A _Gathering_ -ben választott színei és stílusa tökéletesen passzolnak önhöz, Miss Wes.

\- Jaya. - szúrta közbe Wilwarin. - Nyugodtan tegezzen, jobb szeretem, mint a formalitást.

\- Jaya. - ismételte meg Berell. - Ami azt illeti, egy igazán egyedi ajánlattal kívánok előhozakodni. Mint azt bizonyára tudod, ennek a bajnokságnak nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítanak az asztali- és szerencsejáték-szférában, olyan nagyot, hogy már nem csak a kártyáról szól. Ahogy az események haladnak előre, egyre többen szállnak be a fogadásokba, számos cég és vállalat pedig az általa szimpatikusnak és esélyesnek vélt játékosokat igyekszik támogatni, szponzorálni. Azok mögött, akik idáig eljutottak, legalább egy szervezet már áll… ti vagytok az egyetlenek, akiknek nincsen támogatójuk.

\- Szponzorálni szeretne minket? - kérdezte némi csodálkozással a hangjában Wilwarin. Blacksun sokat mesélt neki a cégek támogató rendszeréről, de az eddig fel sem merült benne, hogy nekik is felajánlják ezt a lehetőséget.

\- A Berell Légivállalat eddig senkit sem támogatott. - szólalt meg Visszhang. Berell bólintott.

\- Valóban. De bennetek látom azt a lehetőséget, amelyet kevesekben, pedig számos bajnokságot figyelemmel kísértem már. Az igazat megvallva kissé csodálkozom is, hogy eddig senki sem ajánlotta fel a támogatását.

\- Ebben azért mi is benne vagyunk: valamennyire tartjuk a távolságot. - ismerte be Wilwarin. Fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, érvek és ellenérvek, annak a kérdése, hogy vajon mit válaszoljon erre az ajánlatra. Jediként már eddig is túl messzire ment, ugyanakkor amíg pénz nem került a dologba, ez őt nem zavarta különösebben. Viszont ha kapnak egy támogatót, az erősen az anyagiasság felé tereli a küldetésüket, amit nagyon szeretett volna kihagyni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindig is megvetéssel állt a pénzes dolgokhoz. Azonban ha nem fogadják el az ajánlatot, idővel gyanússá válnak és előfordulhat, hogy kutakodni kezdenek utánuk. Ráadásul biztosan lesznek még más vállalatok, amelyek ugyanúgy megkörnyékezik őket, és nagyon nehéz lesz sorra elhajtani mindet, hacsak nincs ott az a biztos kifogás, hogy egy támogatójuk már van. És persze az is megkönnyebbítette volna a küldetésüket, ha áll mögöttük valaki Bond City világából, aki plusz információkkal és kiváltságokkal látja el őket. Wilwarin töprengve kortyolgatta a pezsgőjét. Blacksun vajon most mit tanácsolna? A Berell Légivállalat meglehetősen gazdag és befolyásos cég volt, Ryan Berell pedig nem tűnt annyira unszimpatikusnak és veszélyesnek. _Vannak helyzetek, amikor nem szabad elkerülni a feltűnést, mert azzal válsz gyanússá._ mondta egyszer Kaplaa mester _. Keresd meg azt a vékony határt, ameddig belemész a játékba, úgy, hogy éppen elég legyen; mutass is meg ne is… ha ügyesen csinálod, biztosan sikerrel jársz._ Megerősítést várva lopva Visszhangra sandított. A katona eddigre biztosan számba vette a jóváhagyó vagy tagadó válaszuk összes lehetséges kimenetelét, és nem tűnt úgy, hogy ellenezné a dolgot.

\- Nem tudom, pontosan hogy működik ez. - mondta lassan Wilwarin. - De pénzre nem tartanánk igényt.

\- Ahogy kívánjátok. - Berell a Jedit fürkészte, mintha eltöprengene valamin. - Természetesen bármikor változtathattok ezen a döntéseteken.

_Blacksun biztosan azonnal változtatna_ , kuncogott magában Wilwarin. Igaz, a Thel Ores szenátortól szerzett pénz a mirialé volt (ezért nem kellett leadni a Köztársaságnak), de volt egy kis különbség a közösen talált vagyon és a csakis a számukra felajánlott jövedelemszerzési lehetőség között. Az ajánlat így mindenesetre egész tetszetős volt, Wilwarin pedig tudta, hogy ennél jobb és ideálisabb választás nemigen fog kínálkozni.

\- Akkor rendben. - bólintott. - Köszönjük a lehetőséget. Adjon egy kivonatot a szerződési feltételekből, Jace majd átnézi őket. Ha minden stimmel, akkor semmi akadálya, hogy a bajnokság végéig egyesítsük erőinket.

* * *

Bond Cityben az izgalmak kezdtek a tetőfokra hágni. Fő hírnek számított, hogy a Berell Légivállalat szponzorálja a Gathering páros bajnokságának újoncait, akik a csoportkörből való továbbjutásuk után folytatták a győzelmeket. Az eltelt héten rajongók és érdeklődők ezrei kísérték figyelemmel a kártyameccseket az Arénában vagy a városban elhelyezett kivetítőkön. Tanúi lehettek, ahogy Jaya Wes és Jace Khaar tökéletes együttműködéssel és higgadt, stratégiailag jól átgondolt játékkal beverekszik magukat a negyed- majd az elődöntőbe. Ilyen eredményre kevesen számítottak, a fogadások száma egy csapásra megugrott, a Wilwarinékat övező érdeklődés mértéke pedig napról napra nőtt.

\- Őszintén, nem gondoltam volna, hogy idáig eljutunk. - jegyezte meg Wilwarin egyik délelőtt, amikor jó későn kelve a Dust osztag többi tagjával letelepedett a közösségi térbe átcipelt holomozi képernyője elé. Aznap nem volt meccsük, helyette más feladat várt rájuk: két másik páros készült megküzdeni az elődöntőbe jutásért, Wilwarinnak és Visszhangnak majd e meccs győztesével kellett szembenéznie. Blacksun rájuk parancsolt, hogy nézzék meg a meccset, próbálják meg kielemezni ellenfeleik stílusát, taktikáit, hogy az elődöntőre felkészültebbek legyenek. Wilwarin rosszalló pillantást vetett a holovetítő felé. - Ő mondja, hogy egy percről se maradjunk le, aztán késik.

\- Az eddigi bejelentkezéseit nézve valószínűleg már Telos-szerte körözik, bármit is csinál. - kuncogott Ötös, miközben megbontott egy adag rágcsálnivalót és előrébb (de magától nem túl távol) tolta, hogy a többiek is vehessenek belőle. - Adj neki egy kis időt.

Blacksun folytatta a titkolózást a tevékenységét illetően, de minden nap kisebb-nagyobb csúszásokkal jelentkezett, meghallgatta Wilwarinék híreit, tanácsokat adott és részt vett a következő lépések megtárgyalásában. Wilwarin egy idő után beletörődött, hogy amíg nem találkoznak újra személyesen, semmit sem fog kiszedni belőle a Telosról és ottani dolgáról, de az mindannyiuknak feltűnt, hogy a mirial napról napra jobban hasonlít egy szökött fegyenchez, mint a büszke csempészhez, aminek megismerték.

\- Na kezdődik. - Tit kényelmesen hátradőlt a székében, ahogy a képernyőn megjelent az Aréna egyik játékcsarnokának képe és az ellenfelek az asztalokhoz léptek. - Remélem, új barátunk is nézi a meccset.

Mindenki tudta, hogy Ryan Berellre célzott. Az elmúlt napokban több vállalattól is jelentkeztek, hogy további szponzorálójuk legyenek Wilwarinnak és Visszhangnak, ők azonban udvariasan elutasították ezeket az ajánlatokat. Egy szponzor pont elég (tekintve, meddig jutottak el, az lenne gyanús, ha egy sincs), több viszont túl nagy figyelmet és még nagyobb óvatosságot von maga után. Még Berell sem tudott semmit Wilwarinék igazi kilétéről és céljáról, s bár a Jedi egyre inkább kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát a sok titkolózás miatt, ez így volt jól. Végtére is, ez egy olyan kapcsolat volt, amelyet az álcájuk kívánt meg. A vállalkozóval rendszerint Bond Cityn belül találkoztak, általában valamelyik elegáns étteremben, de arra is volt már példa, hogy Berell meghívta őket a Légivállalat épületébe. Ez utóbbit Wilwarin, Visszhang és Katooni a lehető legnagyobb komolysággal kezelték, hiszen innen számtalan információt gyűjthettek azzal kapcsolatban, amiért valójából itt voltak a Bespinen. Szponzoruknak köszönhetően beleláthattak a Berell Légivállalat működésébe, s ezáltal valamennyire a többi szervezetébe is. Az általuk gyűjtött információkat Tit és a többiek rendszerezték és elemezték, és mostanra már a Convor egész közösségi terét elborították az ábrák, felsorolt adatok és különböző grafikonok képei. Ami pedig még hasznosabb volt, az a központi épületben tett látogatás, amelyet Berell néhány napja szervezett meg nekik. Ez volt az az épület, ahol a Bond City-ben működő összes vállalatnak volt irodája ( _Azaz hozzáférési lehetőség bármelyikük rendszeréhez,_ hangsúlyozta Tit), és itt tervezték majd tartani azt az ünnepi fogadást, amelyre a jelenleg zajló Gathering-bajnokság győzteseit kívánták meghívni díszvendégként.

\- Azt mondta, kinn lesz a helyszínen. - mondta Wilwarin, miközben feljegyezte magának, hogy a versenyzők közül ki milyen színekkel játszik.

\- Helyes. - morrant Tit. - Bár lehet, hogy nem ártana figyelemmel tartani őt… mielőtt még a szepik értesülnek az akciónkról, mert _valaki_ a Vállalatból riasztja őket.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy Ryan benne lenne. - húzta fel az orrát Wilwarin. Az elmúlt napokban, maga sem tudta megmagyarázni miért, de kifejezetten megkedvelte szponzorálójukat. - Attól még, hogy ő vezeti a légivállalatot, lehetnek olyan dolgok, amelyekről nem tud és amelyeket a háta mögött csinálnak. És ne feledd azt sem, hogy a központi épületben minden szervezet jelen van… akár egymás gépeihez is hozzáférhetnek, szóval a keresett személy könnyen lehet valaki, aki más vállalatnál van, csak épp Ryan cégét használta fel, mert ahhoz kétség sem fér, hogy a Berell Légivállalat rendelkezik azokkal az információkkal, amelyek kijutottak a szepikhez.

Ez utóbbi szavakat kelletlenül mondta ki. Túl nagy ész nem kellett ahhoz, hogy a Dust osztag arra a következtetésre jusson, amelyet bárki levont volna, ha megvannak neki ugyanazok az adatok, mint nekik: hogy valószínűleg a Berell Légivállalatból szivárogtak ki azok az információk, amelyeket Thel Ores szenátor aztán továbbított a szeparatistáknak. A Légivállalat régóta állt üzleti kapcsolatban a Köztársasággal, és a Bond City-ben székelő vállalatok közül egyedül ő rendelkezhetett az adott információkkal a Köztársaság hadi útvonalairól. Egyértelmű volt tehát, hogy a Légivállalatnál kell elkezdeni a kutakodást -csak az volt kérdés, hogy a felelős a cég tagja-e vagy egy külsős, aki a lehetőséget használta ki. Wilwarin mindenesetre nem gondolta, hogy Ryan Berellnek bármi köze is lenne ehhez az egészhez. A férfi diszkrét volt és udvarias, intelligens és meglepően normális, olyasvalaki, akinek a társaságában szívesen töltött el időt az ember. Kezdeti gyanakvása után Wilwarin kifejezetten örült, hogy összehozta őket a sors. Berell jó beszélgetőpartner volt és nagy segítség, és ahogy Katoonival megállapították, _nem volt a levegőben körülötte semmilyen gyanús kisugárzás_. Lassan már úgy érezte, sajnálja, hogy nem ismerheti meg jobban a férfit és hogy el kell titkolnia előtte igazi kilétüket.

\- Nem tűnik se besúgónak, se veszélyesnek. - tette hozzá Visszhang. - Meglehetősen jószándékú, ahhoz képest, hogy egy ekkora vállalat tulajdonosa.

\- Ez nem változtat a tényen, hogy a Berell Légivállalat portáján kell keresgélnünk. - mutatott rá Tit. - És ha új barátotok nem is felelős, elképzelhető, hogy a cége jó hírneve miatt mégis ellenetek fordul, ha megtaláljuk a besúgót.

\- Azért ne rohanjunk annyira előre. - dünnyögte Wilwarin és visszafordult a képernyő felé. - Először még el kell jutnunk odáig, hogy _lehetőségünk_ legyen megtalálni őt. Még előttünk áll két meccs, és ha nyerünk… akkor jön majd csak a neheze.

* * *

Lassan már kezdett hozzászokni az Aréna gigantikus tereihez, a nézők zúgásához, ahhoz, hogy több ezernyi szempár szegeződik rájuk. Magabiztosan odaintett Katooninak és Ryan Berellnek, akik külön emelvényen foglaltak helyet, mellette Visszhang kimérten lépkedett, arcán a nyugalom maszkjával. Wilwarin lopva elvigyorodott.

Egész élvezte ezt a helyzetet.

Megszerette a Gathering-et, a stratégiai lépéseket, a játék izgalmát, a hozzá kapcsolódó színes, kiépített háttérvilágot. Gyermekkorában a dejarikot játszotta ilyen lelkesedéssel, és be kellett ismernie magának, hogy a bajnokságon való részvétel teljesen magával ragadta. Abban legalább is biztos volt, hogy bármiképp is végződik Bond City-beli kalandjuk, a kártyázással nem fog felhagyni (és az sem izgatta különösen, hogy Obi-Wan hogy fogja kommentálni a dolgot, azzal kapcsolatban pedig volt egy biztos megérzése, hogy ha nincs is jó véleménnyel róla, mestere nem fogja továbbítani ezt a kihágását a Tanácsnak). Most, hogy a csarnok közepén elhelyezett asztalhoz lépett és letette pakliját a mellette lévő keverőemelvényre (amelynek kötelező használata a csalás elkerülése végett lett bevezetve), úgy érezte, el tudna menni még néhány bajnokságra.

De most az elődöntőre kellett koncentrálnia. A nézők tömege nagyobb volt, mint eddig bármikor, a tét pedig kivételes: a döntőbe jutás. Előző este Wilwarin igyekezett leplezni izgatottságát, viccekkel, figyelemeltereléssel elkendőzni a Convoron a Dust osztag többi tagjának társaságában. Visszhang másképp dolgozta fel, elvonult olvasni és egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. Wilwarin kicsit aggódva sandított rá, de a férfin a fáradtság legkisebb jele sem látszott. Most már csak arra volt szükség, hogy megfelelő lapokat húzzanak fel a játék során. Szerencsére eddig nem volt olyan újabb meccsük, ahol a lapok rosszul jöttek volna ki, így a Blacksun által ajánlott és a legtöbb este megtartott tréningen gyakoroltakat sem kellett hasznosítaniuk. Ennek ellenére ezek az esti játékok meglehetősen élvezetesek voltak.

Ellenfeleik az asztalhoz léptek (pontosabban, huttok lévén, csúsztak). Legutóbbi alkalommal Wilwarinék végig figyelemmel kísérték a játékukat, védekezésre beállított stílusukat és tudták, hogy ők is legalább ennyire a páros figyelmének központjában voltak. A bajnokság szabályai szerint a játékosok nem változtathattak a jelentkezéskor leadott színeiken és választott főnök-lapjukon, de magát a paklijukat variálhatták, így azt sosem lehetett tudni, hogy milyen új trükkök, kombók kerültek bele a legutóbbi meccs óta. A két hutt szeme mindenesetre elég ravaszul csillogott ahhoz, hogy Wilwarin sejtse, elég alapos, kifejezetten rájuk irányuló taktikával készültek.

A játék tere végig a nagy asztal volt, melyet pont a terem közepén helyeztek el, körülötte kamerarobotok tucatjai repkedtek fáradhatatlanul, hogy minden szögből tudják közvetíteni a meccset a falon lévő hatalmas képernyőkre. Miután a gép kiadta a megkevert paklikat, azt is kisorsolta, hogy melyik páros kezd (Wilwarinékra esett a választás). A játék körökre volt osztva, amely különböző lépésekből állt, minden játékos a saját köre alatt tudott bármit is cselekedni, leszámítva azt a néhány speciális lapot, amelyet az ellenfél körében is ki lehetett játszani. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Wilwarin kikapcsolt: megszűnt számára az addig érzett izgalom, az őket körülvevő nézők jelenléte, minden külső tényező… most nem létezett más, csak a játék, a lapok, a mellette álló Visszhang és az ellenfelek, akiket le kellett győzniük.

Vigyorogva vette tudomásul, hogy kezdőkéznek meglehetősen jó lapokat húzott fel. Visszhanggal egyszerre tették le első lapjukat, egy-egy úgynevezett mana-lapot; az övé piros volt, Visszhangé fehér. Ezek a lapok arra szolgáltak, hogy körönként egy-egy meghatározott színű pontot adjanak, amit aztán el lehet költeni a többi lap kijátszására. Az első néhány kör eseménytelenül telt, kellett egy kis idő ahhoz, hogy minden játékos összegyűjtsön annyi pontot, hogy megidézhesse az első varázslatait. Amikor a mana-lapok segítségével valaki lehozott egy lapot, letette az asztalra, az életre kelt: a kártyán lévő kép elsötétült és fölötte megjelent apró hologrammként. A játékosnak arra sem kellett figyelnie, hogy a lap képességei hogyan érvényesülnek vagy más varázslatok hogyan hatnak rá, mivel a hologramm magától megjelenítette azokat. Wilwarin esetében ez különösen fontos volt, hisz főnök-lapja a laphúzásokra reagált, s minden egyes felhúzott lap után egy-egy tokenlény-hologramm jelent meg a csataterén. A játékhoz tartozott még egy adattábla is, amely képes volt arra, hogy ismertesse és elemezze a lenn lévő lapokat, így ha az ellenfél kijátszott valamit, utána lehetett nézni annak, hogy mit is tud. Bond City szabályai miatt ezeket az adattáblákat a szervezők adták a bajnoksághoz és minden meccs után vissza kellett szolgáltatni őket, senki sem használhatta a sajátját, hiszen a városba nem lehetett bevinni. Wilwarinék kártyabeszerző körútjukon ilyen adattáblát is vettek a későbbiekre, viszont attól kezdve, hogy kivitték a Convorra, vissza már nem mehettek vele. Bond City szigorúan vette a szabályokat, még az odabenn vásárolt dolgokat illetően is.

Néhány körrel később Wilwarin már egészen biztos volt abban, hogy a huttok csak miattuk teljesen új paklit állítottak össze. Passzív-agresszív lapjaikkal bebiztosították, hogy a Jedi ne támadhassa őket és elég agyafúrtak voltak ahhoz is, hogy úgy építsék ki a csataterüket, hogy Visszhang se menjen sokra a főnök-lapjával és mások erősebbé tételével. A meccs hosszúra nyúlt, mely során az ellenfelek hiába próbálták legyőzni a másikat, valami mindig volt, ami miatt egyik páros sem tudta bevinni a döntő csapást. Nagyon nem tetszett Wilwarinnak, amerre a játék haladt: a huttoknak sikerült egy olyan ördögi körbe szorítaniuk őket, amelyhez, ha ki is tudtak volna mászni belőle, nem volt elég idejük. Ellenfeleik túlságosan kiépültek, és bár Wilwarin tokenei tudtak blokkolni, nagyrészt védve őket, kevésnek bizonyultak az őket támadó nagy erejű lényekkel szemben.

\- Pár kör és bejönnek a kombóim, de félek, nem tartunk ki addig. - dünnyögte körük elején Visszhangnak, aki elmélyülten tanulmányozta a lapot, amit felhúzott. Jobb híján idézett még egy lényt, gyorsan összeszámolva, hány blokkolója lesz ellenfeleik következő támadásakor. Az eredmény kifejezetten nem tetszett neki.

\- És most mit tesztek? - az egyik hutt gonoszan elvigyorodott, sorra mutogatva a lenn lévő lapjaira. - Hiába van lenn annyi tokened, Wes, te nem támadhatsz meg minket, amíg itt van ez a tiltó-lap. Khaar-nak pedig csak egy lénye van lenn, ami nem repül, így tudjuk blokkolni. A következő körünkben nyerünk, ti pedig búcsút inthettek a bajnokságnak.

Wilwarin felvonta a szemöldökét és közelebb hajolt Visszhanghoz. Tőle szokatlan módon a katona halványan mosolygott az orra alatt.

\- Azért még szeretnék kijátszani valamit. - szólalt meg szelíden, felmutatva az épp felhúzott lapot. - Elvennék a körünk végéig egy lényt…

\- Melyiket? - a huttok szeme gyorsan végigsuhant a lenn lévő lapjaikon, de Visszhang csak megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Azok nem érdekelnek. - egyenesen Wilwarin főnök-lapjára mutatott. - Nekem inkább az kell.

Wilwarin nem tudta megállni, hogy felkuncogjon a huttok bamba, döbbent képét látva. Néhány pillanattal előbb jött rá, hogy mit is akar Visszhang azzal, hogy nem az ellenfelüktől lop el valamint, hanem a csapattársától.

\- Körünk végéig ez a lény az én irányításom alatt van. - folytatta higgadtan Visszhang. - Ami azt jelenti, hogy támadhatlak vele titeket. Ez a lény repül, úgyhogy blokkolni nem tudjátok, hiába van annyi védőtök, azok közül egyik sem repül. Ráadásul a főnök-lapom miatt ez a repülő lény, ha egyedül támad, duplán sebez. Ha jól számolom, pont annyit, ahány élet-pontotok van most. Ez pedig a meccs végét jelenti.

* * *

Egy pillanat alatt visszatért minden, mintha mély vízből bukkant volna hirtelen a felszínre: a nézők fülsüketítő kiabálása, a bemondó harsogó hangja, amint a Visszhang által kiharcolt győzelmet hirdeti, a képek elmosódó-színes kavalkádja körülöttük és az Erőben tisztán, már-már túlzottan érzett féktelen hangulat. Visszhang mintha semmit sem érzékelt volna ebből, nyugodtan szedte össze a lapjait, Katooni lelkesen integetett nekik az emelvényről, a huttok pedig a maguk nyelvén szitkozódtak. Wilwarin fülig érő szájjal csapta le a kezében maradt lapokat az asztalra. Abban a pillanatban egyáltalán nem arra gondolt, hogy miért is van itt, mi lenne a feladata, s hogy vajon sikerrel járnak-e ezzel a feladattal… Most nem ez számított, hanem az, amit a bemondó kikiabált és amit Bond City összes holoképernyője hirdetett a város minden pontján, s leginkább az Arénában…

Bejutottak a döntőbe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Bespinen játszott kártyajáték, a Gathering a valós Magic: the Gathering nevű kártyajátékon alapul. A párban játszott versenyt a MtG: Battlebond nevű szériája ihlette, valamint Bond City neve is erre a szériára utal.
> 
> A történetben említésre kerül, néhány szereplő milyen színekkel játszik: Wilwarin piros-kék (Izzet), Visszhang fehér-kék-zöld (Bant), Blacksun fekete-kék-zöld (Sultai), Kaplaa pedig zöld-kék (Simic). Néhány commander-re (főnök lapra) is van utalás: Wilwariné a Locust God, Visszhangé pedig Rafiq of the Many.
> 
> Wilwarin és Visszhang az Arénában használt álnevei szintén utalások két ismert MtG-s karakter nevére: Jaya Ballard és Jace Beleren.
> 
> Bár a történetben nincs konkrétan megemlítve, Ryan Berell Wilwarin nagybátyja. Ryan bátyja, Lorak önként hagyta ott a Berell Légivállalatot, lemondva örökségéről. A Raxus bolygón lett katona és mérnök, majd később hadügyminiszter. Itt ismerte meg Celia Taros képviselőt és született meg később a lányuk, Wilwarin.


End file.
